


Sirina Potter-Black: Second Naruto Incarnation!

by Wingzrooke



Series: Sirina Potter-Black: the Master of Death and Reincarnation chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Sirina "Ri" Potter-Black is not entirely surprised to find she has (once again) been reincarnated into Konoha as Uzumaki Naruko. She's just not going to put up with all the things she had to go through last time. She'd had lots of regrets in her last incarnation as Naruko, and spent a lot of time thinking about what she'd do differently. This time she's going to take the world of the Elemental Nations by storm, even if she has to expose her magic and/or flames to do it!- A continuation of Sirina's un-ordered incarnation chronicles. Do not need to have read other works in this series in order to understand. May be some confusion if you haven't seen/read the animes/books the story is based on though (like Naruto, Harry Potter, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!).





	1. Tiny again!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted the Orphanage Administrator one-shot first, and realized that I really did need to write down at least part of one of her Elemental Nations lives as well. So I've started on this story, her second lifetime in the elemental nations. An alternate world to the first Elemental nations she incarnated in, and her second lifetime as Uzumaki Naruto. 
> 
> I've played around with doing this story so long that I may have left out some information I thought was already in there. Please leave a comment if you have any questions. Also, the character list will grow as I decide to add more characters. For example, we'll probably see Iruka added at some point. :)

* * *

 

* * *

 

                Upon opening her eyes, Sirina “Ri” Potter-Black found she’d been reincarnated once more. She’d found that her reincarnations tended to go one of two ways. One: she was born, lived until her brain was developed enough to start gaining her memories slowly, until she was entirely herself again. Or two: some sort of life-threatening event forced her core soul to intervene and use magic and flames to reawaken her entire self at a young age.

                Thanks to the vaunted “Potter luck”, the second option happened far more often than she’d like. Mainly because that meant more life-threatening situations. As she stared down at her tiny hands laying in her lap on the hospital bed, she was guessing this was one of the latter times when she’d fully awoken young. She recognized the hospital right away from the clues the room and the bed gave her. The machines next to the bed, and hooked up to Ri herself told her she was not in the wizarding world, or with any version of her Dursley ‘relatives’. The off-white leaning towards light blue walls and the light gray leaning towards purple tiles on the floor told her she was in Konoha’s hospital. When Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Konohagakure walked slowly into her room and tried to give her a gentle smile, Ri full-on snarled at the old man. She wasn’t surprised, though. Her tiny hands clearly stated her current body was very young. Maybe five years old, if that. So of course the old man was still alive in this world.  Not that Ri was unhappy to see her “Jiji.” She did love him after all. No, she snarled for a different reason altogether. The reason: she knew her life was going to be horrible until at least after she graduated the academy.

                True, Ri had only lived this type of life once before, but she knew what life was like as “Naruko” Uzumaki. It said something that both lifetimes she’d awoken early. In her defense, her first incarnation as Naruko she’d gone pretty much how the original Naruto’s world did, excepting that she was a girl (not that Ri knew this). This time she had no intention, whatsoever, of living that same life again. Not even when she’d already been reincarnated.

                “Naruko?” The Hokage asked in a grandfatherly tone. Ri glared right at the old man.

                “Save it, Jiji. Those idiots almost killed me again! I’m _sooooo_ not putting up with this!” She snarled. The old man in question blinked, a bit taken aback.

                “Naruko,” He started to ask, but Ri cut him off.

                “Naruko is a dumb name. I refuse to be called the feminine version of fish cakes.” She informed him.* The old man’s eyebrows flew up towards his hairline, but he seemed to decide to humor the child. Well, he decided to humor her after checking to ensure she was in fact Naruko. He shuddered as his chakra touched her and encountered both Naruko’s soft blue chakra and the corrosive chakra of the bijuu.

                “Oh? And what would you like to be called?” He asked softly.

                “Ri. Uzumaki Ri.” She declared grandly. The old man looked subtly to the ANBU hiding in one of the upper corners of the room, and Ri smirked to herself as the ANBU signed back he didn’t know why the change had taken place. No intruders and no suspicious or indeed any visitors other than nurses and doctors since this particular ANBU’s watch began.

                “Very well….Ri.” The Hokage agreed. “I am glad to see you feeling better. I’ve come to escort you home.” He told her softly. “I thought we might get ramen on our way.” He suggested. Ri looked at him thoughtfully with her head tilted to the side. She knew he expected her to cheer, and maybe even hop from the hospital bed. But Ri really didn’t feel like it.

                “Could we pick up some fruits, veg, rice, and beans instead? Maybe even some meat?” She asked hopefully. The Hokage frowned at her. Apparently ‘Naruko’s obsession with Ramen was already a fixture in this world. Of course, that could be because no one else she could afford would let her eat in their restaurants. _“Stupid prejudiced sheeple.”_ She grumbled to herself.

                “Don’t you want Ramen?” He asked her while signing to one of his guards to fetch a Yamanaka. Ri wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained because she shouldn’t know ANBU sign language. Instead Ri shrugged.

                “Ramen’s nice, but I can only get one meal with you. If you go with me, I can get a whole week’s worth of groceries that won’t go bad. And no one will sell me bad food, ‘cuz they won’t want to do that in front of the Hokage.” She replied truthfully just as Yamanaka Inoichi entered the room silently. Both men frowned at her words, even Inoichi who only heard the tale end of her explanation.

                “Ri, you’ve taken a bump on the head recently. That’s how you got into the hospital. So Inoichi here is going to check your head to make sure we didn’t miss any damage.” Sarutobi informed his young ward. This time Ri couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

                “Yeah, sure. If by ‘taken a bump on the head’ you mean an angry civilian decided to bash my head with a shovel.” She retorted sarcastically, but nevertheless she turned her eyes to Inoichi. To her surprise, however, a moment later the blond man was screaming on the floor, clutching his head. She turned to look questioningly at the Hokage, but the ANBU watching her from the corner of the room caught her and placed her into a hold with her arms held behind her back. All of this took place in mere seconds, and then Inoichi quieted.

                “Not her fault.” He panted. “Fox apparently protects her mind. Definitely it’s chakra that attacked me.” He informed the Hokage and ANBU. The Hokage frowned at the man’s words, watching the man pull himself together and up off the floor.

                “Fox? What fox? Why would a fox be in my head?” She questioned, in (pretend) innocence. The Yamanaka winced, but the Hokage didn’t miss a beat.

                “Fox is a codeword, my dear. It simply means he wasn’t forced to say you are who you appear to be.” The Hokage informed her gently. Ri frowned at him, but kept her silence. She had to hand it to the old man, he was a pretty good liar. If she’d really been five, as her body suggested, she probably would have believed him.

                “Do people sell you bad food often?” The Hokage asked quietly, looking very sad.

                “Why do you think I like getting Ramen so much?” She retorted, and the old man winced. “I know you can’t always come shopping with me, but I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask this once.” Ri added softly. The Hokage nodded shortly.

                “Let’s go, Naruko. We’ll get groceries _and_ ramen.” He promised. Ri sighed internally, but gave him what he expected.

                “Yatta!” She exclaimed, and jumped from the bed. “And I _told_ you, my name’s **_Ri_** now!” She added with a scowl as she grabbed his hand and jumped up and down next to her Jiji while they left the hospital.

                “My apologies, Ri.” Sarutobi chuckled as they entered the street.

 

* * *

 

                Ri had to admit, shopping with the Hokage was certainly an experience. Not only did they give the pair good, un-expired food, but they actually lowered their prices instead of raising them! Ri couldn’t help the fact that her mouth remained dropped open almost the whole time. As the Hokage set groceries on her counter, Ri looked up at him and gave him her most innocent puppy-dog pout.

                “Jiji? Do you think instead of body-guards I can have someone to get groceries for me?” She asked innocently. The old man chuckled, but Ri could hear how forced the chuckle was. She was glad to note he wasn’t glossing over how not a single of the shops workers would acknowledge Ri was even there. Even when she held out money to pay for the groceries, they would only acknowledge her if the Hokage made a point of it.

                “No, Ri. The bodyguards stay. You need them, as yesterday and the shovel incident proved.” The Hokage sighed. Ri gave him another innocent look.

                “But _whyyyyyy?_ ” She whined. “Only one of them even does his job. The others don’t care if people hurt me. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been hit by a shovel.” She added petulantly. Suddenly killing intent filled the room.

                “ **What**?” He demanded flatly. Ri made it a point to huddle on the floor and start babbling apologies. Although she _could_ have easily withstood that amount of killing intent, no normal five-year-old could have. Instantly Sarutobi Hiruzen reigned in his killing intent.

                “I’m sorry, Ri. I’m not mad at you.” He promised, and then he knelt next to her and helped her stand once more. “How do you know only one of the ANBU do their jobs? Are you sure they aren’t just missing a few things?” He asked gently. Ri shook her head.              

                “I’m usually watched by Dog, Monkey, and Goat in shifts. And I know ‘cuz I can spot them real easy, ‘specially if they’re looking at me. And I don’t get hurt when Dog watches me. Not ever. He even stopped me from tripping down the stairs the other day, and that was my fault!” She responded instantly with a little huff.

                “And what guard is watching you today?” He asked calmly, but Ri could tell the man was somewhat stunned by the way his eyes had widened as she rattled her summary off.

                “Well, it _was_ Monkey in the hospital, but right now it’s Dog. And he feels angry.” She added thoughtfully as she felt his chakra radiating from him.

                “A natural sensor.” The Hokage breathed in amazement. Ri could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his head, putting together all the times her younger, memory-less self had mentioned things she could ‘sense’. It was true Ri was a natural sensor type, so she wasn’t worried about fulfilling a lie. It just happened to help her with what she wanted to accomplish.

                “How about I assign one of your guards to do a grocery run once a week, and replace both Monkey and Goat?” He offered calmly.

                “Yatta! Fresh groceries every week!” She exclaimed before doing a little dance around her kitchen. “Fresh groceries for Ri-chan!” She chanted loudly while she jumped around. A sense of both amusement and sadness wafted off both Dog and the Hokage while she did her strange jump-fest. Suddenly a thought hit her.

                “Can I try them out, see who the good guards really are before you permanently assign them, Jiji?” She demanded. More amusement wafted off her Jiji and Dog.

                “I don’t think so, Ri.” Jiji replied with another chuckle, though this one was less forced.

                “But how do you know they’ll do a good job like Dog, and not a bad one like Monkey and Goat?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

                “Because I’ll be assigning three special ANBU to you. Would you like to meet them?” The Hokage replied as his eyes practically lit up with an idea. Ri considered that.

                “O-kay.” She sighed at last. “But I reserve the right to whine at you if I end up in the hospital again ‘cuz they don’t like me like almost everyone else.” She added petulantly, but dropped her arms. Her Jiji made a couple ANBU signs, and Ri bounced up and down on her toes, smiling secretly to herself as she interpreted what he said:

>   _Summon ANBU: Weasel, Crow, Tiger*_
> 
> _Message: Get Here Yesterday, new long-term mission, stay hidden on arrival_

As soon as Sarutobi’s fingers stopped flicking, one of his own guards vanished from her awareness in a shunshin.

                “Hey Jiji?” Ri asked, lacing her hands together behind her head and giving him a grin.

                “Yes, Naruko?” He asked absently, and she scowled at him.

                “It’s _Ri!_ ” She reminded him, and she sensed confusion from Dog up on the ceiling. Then shook off her grumpy and continued “Will you teach me the hand talk?” At her words the Hokage looked at her in surprise.

                “Hand talk? Oh, you mean the signs ANBU use to communicate? Sorry, but those are only for ANBU and Hokages.” Sarutobi laughed. Ri pouted at him.

                “But what if one of my guards wants to tell me something?” She protested.

                “Then they’ll use words.” He replied patiently, and Ri pouted again. Then she sensed four chakra bodies enter her awareness again.

                “There are four new people, Jiji. Did you want me to identify them, too?” She asked cheekily.

                “Can you?” He replied, looking startled.

                “Uh-huh.” She agreed. “There’s the ANBU who left after your hand-talk,” She began, and felt both Dog/the Hokage’s amusement and the four ‘new’ people’s confusion. “He came back, and then there’s …”Ri’s brain froze for a moment as her brain helpfully reminded her that she shouldn’t actually know whatall the masks were, being only a five-year-old civilian. The masks were made to be hard to identify for people who didn’t know the codenames that go with them.

                “..Well, I don’t know their real names, but there’s the one I call ‘pointy dog-face, but not dog’, and also ‘bird’. Oh, and ‘boy cat’. Cuz there’s two cats, but only one of them’s a girl.” She continued. She hoped she’d come up with an explanation quickly enough, but looked up hopefully at Jiji.

                “I guess the ability to sense chakra doesn’t give you the ability to know their codenames, huh?” Hiruzen mused with a chuckle.

                “Jiji? What do you mean about sensing chakra?” She wondered, hoping he’d give her a nice explanation for others.

                “Nothing you need worry about for now, Ri.” He tried to placate her. Ri scowled at him but fell quiet.

                “And at least two of them were correct, although I’m not sure bout the ‘dog-but-not-dog’.” The hokage laughed as he signed for the three new people to come down into view. Then, one-by-one he introduced them.

                “This is Tiger, or ‘boy cat’.” He began with a laugh. Ri winced internally, having a feeling she was probably being glared at from behind a porcelain mask. “This is crow, or ‘bird’ as you called him. And this is Weasel.” He finished. Ri bowed politely to the three ANBU members.

                “Please take good care of me.” She intoned formally. All three of them blinked behind their mask, and the feelings of curiosity and confusion echoed off their chakra. The Hokage looked please at Ri’s manners. Turning to the ANBU, he ordered clearly.

                “Some of Naruko’s…” he started to say, but Ri cleared her throat meaningfully. “Apologies, some of _Ri’s_ guards decided that they did not wish to follow the Hokage’s orders.” He informed them flatly, and Crow winced. The hokage nodded seriously. “Obviously they have been relieved of their mission, amongst other things. You three are now being added as her guards along with Dog. Dog will be the mission leader for as long as you four are her guards. At least once a week one of you will be responsible for getting groceries for Ri, including everything a growing girl needs. There will also be periodic clothing shopping, and shopping for supplies. I will also have one of you make sure the landlord is paid each month and that the man is keeping up with fixing anything broken. The shopping will eventually include supplies for school when she starts at the academy next year. I will supply the money for these things, so one of you will see me once a week.” He added sternly. All three of the visible ANBU bowed solemnly. The Hokage nodded to them once more and turned back to Ri.

                “Ri, if for any reason you do not get groceries or other supplies you need, come straight to me and let me know.” He ordered her.

                “Yes, Jiji.” Ri replied in a more subdued tone than usual.

                “Now, I’m sorry Ri, but I need to get back to my office. Unfortunately paperwork waits for no one, not even the Hokage.” The old man sighed regretfully.

                “Yes, Jiji.” She replied in an even more saddened tone, and the Hokage bent down to give the girl a hug and kiss on the cheek before he left. He was almost out of the apartment when he turned back to the three ANBU still standing in the middle of the living room.

                “I expect you to take this time to find out what types of things Ri would like in her groceries so that some of that can be included in the necessaries like vegetables, meat, and so-on. Also, please find out if she is short on any basic necessities right now like toothpaste or toilet paper. I trust I don’t need to tell you that Dog will assign shifts?” The Hokage mused before he turned forward and left the apartment altogether. Ri looked up at the ANBU that remained, not including the Hokage’s guard who left with the old man. The ANBU still in the room, including Dog, looked down at Ri. She cocked her head to the side.

                “I like Veggies, Fruit, and meat. Sometimes I like ramen, but I’ve been told it’s not very good to have it too often if I want to grow into a big and beautiful Kunoichi.” Ri informed the ANBU. Then she went into one of her kitchen drawers and pulled out some parchment and a pen. She held out the items.

                “I’d make the list for you, but I don’t know how to read or write yet.” She informed them cheerfully. “Do they teach that at the academy?” She added cheerfully. The ANBU looked at each other hesitantly, except for Dog who dropped from the ceiling to crouch down by Ri and took the proffered items.

                “Jiji said I can’t learn hand-talk, so if you want to talk to me, he said you can. If you need to ask something or tell me something.” Ri added helpfully. Dog handed the parchment and pen to Crow, who sat cross-legged at her traditional table.

                “Veggies, Meat, Fruits, a few cup ramen. Anything else for food? Any desserts you like?” Crow asked calmly.

                “Um…”Ri mused as she rocked on her toes. “I like to make my own dessert, sometimes. I could use flower, rice, red beans, pudding, and barbecue sauce. Fish isn’t bad…um…I don’t like sushi.” She rattled off before taking a breath. “I need both toothpaste _and_ toilet paper, and I could use a toothbrush, too. I also need cleaning supplies, cuz I’m almost out. It would be nice if the kitchen sink was fixed so I don’t have to use bathroom water, but I’ll live if it isn’t.” She added just as quickly.

                “Need new clothes?” Crow asked calmly. Ri looked down at her pants, which were a size too small and only came down to her mid-shins now. They had drowned her when she got them. Her shirt was also getting a little short and tight as well, she noted with a stretch.

                “Um…are you sure I can get clothes too? That’s an awful lot of stuff!” Ri replied immediately, doing her best to imitate Hinata when the girl was younger by poking her fingers together and staring down at them shyly.

                “You can. Hokage’s orders.” Dog replied immediately.

                “That’s right, Hokage’s orders. We could get you some thing beside orange, if you like?” Crow immediately agreed. Ri scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

                “No, it has to be orange!” She protested. She could practically feel the curiosity dripping off the other four people, so she added. “Technically it’s supposed to be amber, with accents in purple, indigo, and/or white.” She corrected. “Oh, and the Uzumaki spiral so it stands out, of course.” She added as she felt their curiosity rise.

                “Why those colors?” Tiger asked her.

                “’Cuz those are my colors by Clan tradition! Dattebayo! _(believe it!)_ ” Ri replied. “And I can’t tell someone who’s not clan any more than that!” She added sternly to their unabated curiosity.

                “And who told you your clan traditions?” Dog asked in a bit of a growl, likely thinking some had lied to her. Ri grinned cheerfully at the old man.

                “Kaa-san told me.” She replied, looking up at Dog seriously. He crouched once more.

                “Ri, your Kaa-san died just after before you were born.” He said seriously.

                “Yes. That’s why she’s a ghost who only visits me when I dream. Or have really bad tummy-aches that make me sleepy.” Ri replied, rolling her eyes as though it ought to be obvious.

                “Then what’s your Kaa-san’s name? Does your otou-san ever visit?” Dog asked gently.

                “My Kaa-san’s name is Uzumaki Kashina, the former Uzumaki princess. That’s why I’m the current Uzumaki princess and get body guards from ANBU, just like a princess! Otou-san doesn’t visit, because Shin said Otou-san was naughty and used a bad ritual so he’s in time-out. Kaa-san was sad when Shin said that…but she didn’t argue. I can tell you his name, though! Kaa-san said I get my blond hair from Otou-san! Kaa-san said Otou-san’s name is Minato, but she wouldn’t tell me his family name. But since I have Kaa-san’s clan name, I know Otou-san must not come from a clan like Kaa-san.” Ri babbled, and she had a feeling she’d overwhelmed the poor men listening to her. She cursed her babbling child-ness. Although she was truthfully (in soul) much older than five years old, her body was only five and so it sometimes made her act…well…childish. Including spouting more information than she really should. Or wanted to. Apparently at least Crow kept up with her babbled explanation, though, for he asked her gently:

                “And who is Shin?” At his question, Ri made a face.

                “Shin is just what I call him. Kaa-san said his real name is Shingummi, and he’s the one who put the monster in my tummy that makes my tummy hurt sometimes. Kaa-san also said that’s why sheeple like the people in Konoha don’t like me. Cuz they’re afraid of my tummy-monster. That’s why she comes and talks to me when my tummy hurts. She helps make the monster be good and go back to sleep.” She babbled. She cursed her running mouth, knowing that everything she said would be reported to the Hokage soon.

                “I see.” Dog stated flatly. “Groceries have already been taken care of for this week, so Tiger can take care of getting the regular supplies, while Crow and Weasel help put all the groceries away. When the groceries are away, Crow and Weasel will take her to get clan-appropriate clothing. If they give you trouble, inform them you report directly to Hokage-sama.” Dog ordered flatly. “I will discuss regular shifts and other details with you later. Tiger, Weasel, Crow. You three will all be responsible for teaching Ri to read and write before the academy. Since Hokage-sama has not prepared other teachers, we will take over that job. Weasel, you excel at aim with thrown weapons. I will expect you to pass that skill on to Ri. Crow, you will teach Ri how to access her chakra and work on chakra control. I expect her to at least be walking up trees and on water before the academy, given your excellent control over your own chakra. Tiger, I expect you to teach Ri the basic katas for taijutsu, and also work on physical conditioning. I need to report to Hokage-sama.” Dog finished. The other three ANBU bowed to him, and then both Dog and Tiger shunshin-ed away.

                Crow and Tiger both moved into the kitchen and began to help her put groceries away. Ri helped when they didn’t know where something went, but overall she sat on the counter where Crow put her when she kept getting in their way. When they were finished Weasel picked her up and gently placed her on his hip. Crow checked that the front door was locked (it was). Then they both body-flickered to the market street. Ri thought about protesting about being carried, but truthfully her little legs were tired after shopping with her Jiji. Instead she clung onto Weasel like a little monkey. Both Weasel and Crow seemed to know where they were going, so Ri assumed they were going to a clothing shop they were familiar with. For a short time she watched the dirt passing under their feet, nostalgically missing cobbled roads and lack of dust. It was better to watch the ground, or even close her eyes, than to watch the people around them. People who glared at her if they saw her. With those thoughts she did close her eyes and tuck her face into Weasel’s side until she heard the jingle of a bell and felt the coolness of being inside. Then she opened her eyes and found herself in what looked like a seamstress’ shop.

                "Irasshaimase! _(Welcome to the store/ Come on in!)_ " A woman called from the back as she bustled out from what was, presumably a storeroom or office. The woman saw the ANBU first, and then she spotted Ri and her smile faltered slightly. “Orphans cannot afford custom clan clothes, ANBU-san.” She scolded the ANBU, her mouth trembling slightly.

                “Orphans who are the last member of their clan can. Besides, the bill goes to the Hokage. Hokage’s orders.” Weasel replied flatly in a monotone.

                “H..hai.” The woman replied, looking slightly friendlier. “And what clothes will the…will ojou-sama be getting?” She asked Weasel, focusing on him as the one in charge.  Ri replied before either ANBU could relay her earlier words.

                “Ri-chan needs the Uzumaki special, as layed down by Mito-obaa-sama!” Ri chirruped cheerfully at the woman. The woman seemed to light up.

                “Oh! It’s been so long since we’ve had the Uzumaki special ordered!” The woman exclaimed excitedly. “Do you know your colors already, Ojou-sama?” the woman asked, seeming truly excited as she went over to her sales counter and opened a book. Ri nodded but waited until the woman’s pen was ready.

                “Ri-chan’s main color is amber.” Ri replied cheerfully.

                “And your second color, Ojou-sama?” The woman prodded. Ri hesitated.

                “Ri has two secondary colors*. Indigo and purple. They must be evenly divided secondary colors.”

                “Couldn’t decide? What bout the spiral? Still the traditional red and black?” The proprietress inquired happily, likely counting the money in her head for all the unique clothing soon to be ordered.

                “I thought about just doing white and black, but if it’s not red and black, it’s not really the Uzumaki spiral, is it?” Ri replied.

                “Ah.” The woman agreed. “Very well. Amber main colors with secondaries of indigo and purple, with the traditional red and black Uzumaki spiral. And the bill goes to the Hokage. I can do one outfit for you right now, but the Hokage will have to approve the expenditures before I can make any more. We’ll need the money for the rest of the cloth and special requirements.” The woman addressed both Ri and Weasel.

                “Understood.” Weasel agreed before setting Ri on her own feet and gently pushing her towards the woman. When Ri reached her, the woman showed Ri to a small dressing room where she took measurements and discussed other options with the young girl. In the end the woman told them to send someone in two days time to pick up the first outfit, at which time she would let them know if payment had been approved by the Hokage.

                Ri, tuckered out by all the things her young body had been asked to do that day, collapsed against Crow’s side as soon as the woman released her. Both Crow and Weasel radiated amusement to Ri’s senses, which she ignored in favor of raising her arms up to Weasel in the universal child language of “pick me up please.” Weasel obliged her and placed her on his hip once more. Then both men flickered straight from the shop to Ri’s apartment. Weasel carried Ri all the way to her room, where he left her to change.

                “Teeth and toilet too.” Weasel ordered sternly.

                “H-Hai.” Ri yawned and stumbled off to do as ordered, noting it was now nighttime with some surprise as she passed a window. When she was done taking a bath and getting ready for bed, Ri came back to the kitchen. To her surprise Crow was stirring something in a pot, and Weasel appeared to be writing something down at the table. Ri joined Weasel at the table and peered over at what he was writing.

                “What’cha doin?” Ri asked Weasel, trying not to yawn in the middle of her words.

                “Writing down some titles that we should get you to teach you reading.” Weasel replied easily. “I have some at home that are no longer in use that I can grab, so I’m making myself a note to pick them up and bring them by tomorrow.” He added, noting her interested look.

                “Soup’s done.” Crow called from the kitchen. Ri heard the sound of bowls being dished out, and then Crow carried out four bowls of soup like a pro. As he laid the bowls on the table, it was like he’d rung some sort of silent secret ANBU dinner bell. Both Tiger and Dog appeared via shunshin and joined them at the table, Tiger leaving his bag of supplies on the kitchen counter as he came. When every one was seated, the ANBU all said:

                "Itadakimasu, ( _I receive this food)_ " and began to eat. Ri looked up curiously at Dog.

                “Itadakimasu? Why did you all say that?” She asked, pretending to be the five year old who’d never been taught manners. The five year old they all thought she was.

                “It is how you say thank you to the person who made the meal, and/or to the god or gods if you are religious. It is also good manners. You should always say Itadakimasu before you eat, Ri.” Dog replied seriously.

                “And you should say ‘gochiso sama deshita’ _(thank you for the feast)_ to show your thanks after eating.” Weasel added seriously. Ri actually hadn’t been aware of that last part, so she stored it away for later. As soon as she was done eating, she repeated

                “Gochiso sama deshita…?” Hesitantly, watching Weasel from the corners of her eyes. The teenage man nodded to show she’d done it right, and Ri beamed at him. “And thank you all for helping me today. I really appreciate both that and any other help you offer.” Ri added shyly, rubbing the back of her head. Then she realized her hair was still wet and made a face. “Ew…wet hair.” She explained to the curious ANBU.

                “Time for a brush and braid before bed while you study a little.” Dog declared. Then he pulled a book out of his vest and passed it over to weasel.

                “Good. I don’t have this one at home.” Weasel declared. Then Weasel opened the book and placed it on the table in front of Ri. She looked down and he began to instruct her in the beginnings of Hiragana. “We’ll work on Katakana later on, after you’ve got a good grasp on Hiragana.” Weasel explained to Ri. While he began to go over the characters with Ri, having her repeat them as he went over them, Dog went into the back hallway and came back with Ri’s hairbrush. It took a second, but she also noticed a hairband in his other hand as he got closer. Then he was sitting behind her, brushing her hair gently. Ri almost fell asleep as the brush gently scratched her scalp and down her back. Dog seemed to notice she enjoyed when he brushed all the way to the ends of her back, which scratched not only her scalp but also her back. He huffed a laugh and started to do it that way every time he stroked the brush through. By the time he stopped brushing, Ri felt more like a puddle than a girl. Then she felt him gently tugging on the hair. In a few moments a slightly heavier bundle of hair was laid gently on her back.

                “There. A nice bedtime braid.” Dog declared. “Perfect for pups who roll in their sleep a lot.” He added a little wickedly while Ri blushed. She went to swat at him, but he’d already jumped out of her reach.

                “Creepy! Watching a girl sleep!” She exclaimed playfully. Crow snorted but didn’t otherwise comment.

                "Orders are to watch you." Dog replied calmly. Then he addressed the other ANBU. “I had morning watch, so Weasel will have evening watch tonight. I’ll post a schedule before I go to bed. For both watches and training. Tomorrow morning will be Crow and Tiger until afternoon. Ri’s most energetic in the late morning and early afternoon, so Tiger should do the taijutsu and conditioning then. Crow, you will probably find that after breakfast or in the early evenings are good times to work on chakra and control. The other things can be worked in anywhere.” Dog ordered. As he talked aloud, Ri watched him sign additional orders to the other ANBU:

 

> _Report at shift change if nothing urgent_

before he waved at Ri. “Weasel and I will see you tomorrow night, Pup.” Dog informed her before he vanished in a shunshin once more.

                “I wish that jutsu didn’t make me feel like the person vanished. It’s creepy. Like they stop existing. It’s not like they leave slowly. Just…POOF! Gone!” Ri grumbled. Crow laughed and tousled her hair. Then Weasel drew her attention back to Hiragana until she fell asleep over the book. With a sigh the ANBU picked her up and carried her to bed. Gently he tucked her in and jumped up to a corner of the ceiling to continue his watch. Crow retreated to the roof to keep watch outside. It looked to be a long, and hopefully quiet, night for the two shinobi. Still, Crow and Weasel both privately thought it was a nice break from the regular ANBU duties they did not cherish. So they settled in to watch motionlessly through the night.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Done with the first chapter! Phew! This chapter is actually twice as long as I expected the first chapter to be! I really debated taking out the clothing shopping scene, but the colors thing will probably be important later. Perhaps the clothing as well. 
> 
> And now, a few notes (I didn't add a number to these above, because I haven't figured out how to do hyperscript on AO3):
> 
> *This is not the author’s opinion, it’s the characters opinion (and excuse to go by her own name or nickname instead). I think Naruto and Naruko are perfectly good names. Especially compared to some other names I’ve heard. 
> 
> *Before anyone gets upset, I did my research: there are (at least) two operatives who wear a cat-type mask in the anime (that we know of). One has stripes (tenzo) that make me think of a tiger, so I’m calling that one ‘tiger’ (or boy-cat) instead of ‘cat’. The other is a cat mask with green and red markings, so I’m just calling that one ‘cat’ (or girl-cat like Ri does). 
> 
> *Yes, those who have read other works in the Sirina series will probably recognize the colors as representing her flames. Yes, this is a tri-crossover. Although flames haven’t played much significance yet, they will at least be mentioned in here. As will bonding/guardians. :D
> 
> To answer a few questions that may be asked but I didn't feel like should be specifically stated in the story:
> 
> No, "Dog" would not normally tell anyone besides his fellow ANBU what their schedule was going to be. He was trying to reassure Ri (also known as his Sensei's daughter and therefore someone VERY IMPORTANT to him).
> 
> As someone VERY IMPORTANT, and someone he feels a duty too, he assigns the teaching duties to himself/the other ANBU because the Hokage gave him the power too, even thought Sarutobi didn't specifically order them too. And also he knows that at least two of the three other ANBU look up to him and call him 'Sempai'. They're not going to protest the extra duties.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. The new schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirina has her first full day with her new compliment of guards. It goes fairly well, even if she's tired at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've stayed up so late it's now early again because I really wanted to get the second chapter written up for y'all. Please excuse any typos and incorrect grammer I missed because of exhaustion. I'm about ready to pull a Sirina and fall asleep into my keyboard. ;)

* * *

* * *

 

                The next morning Ri started her day cautiously. She woke when the sun streamed through her window onto her face. Carefully she took stock of her body and then spun her chakra out to check her surroundings. A habit built ever since she’d first activated her chakra. Finding only herself, and two of her ANBU guards, Ri relaxed and opened her eyes. Having sensed Dog in one of the upper corners of her room, and Tiger in the kitchen, she knew it must be Tiger who’d cooked the breakfast she was smelling. Ri wondered when cooking for her became part of their job, but wisely chose to say nothing. Instead she slumped her way to the bathroom with a change of clothes to get ready for the day. After washing her face Ri slowly changed and then slumped her way to the kitchen. Already on the table Ri saw a big bowl of rice, and another bowl of miso soup. There were a few side dishes, and as Ri folded herself into Seiza position at her low table Tiger brought over a plate with grilled fish. As soon as the fish touched the table, Dog appeared seated at the table. Instead of sitting seiza like Ri he folded his long legs up under the table. Tiger sat on the third side of the square table. The two adults served up for Ri and then themselves. Ri waited with her hands in her lap until they were done. All three clapped their hands together and pronounced :

                “Itadakimasu! _(I receive this food)_ ” In sync, Ri’s a bit more hesitant but just as loud as the other two people. She reflected on how nice it was to eat with someone in the morning, unlike the last five years of her life. Silence filled the kitchen as they ate. Both Ninja finished eating before Ri did. Somehow both Shinobi managed to eat without moving their masks (again), but as Ri had seen both their faces in another life, she wasn’t particularly irritated by it. Also, Kakashi – or Dog – had been her Sensei in her first life in this universe so she was used to him eating with a mask. Amusement wafted off Dog again as he added a fifth helping to Ri’s plate. Silently she pouted. It wasn’t Ri’s fault she had an ultra-fast metabolisim! It was the Uzumaki body and the Fox in her seal that needed so much energy! Especially after not eating all night!

                “Gochiso sama Deschita. _(Thank you for the feast)_ ” Ri intoned formally to Tiger.

                “You’re welcome. And good job remembering your manners this morning.” Tiger replied. Dog scooped up the dishes and carried them off to the kitchen while Tiger looked over Ri’s clothing. She had a feeling he was frowning behind his mask. He held up a small outfit for Ri. “I know you don’t have your new clothing yet, so I got a temporary workout outfit for you. It’s made of spandex*, so it should stretch appropriately with you without tearing or constricting you.” He informed Ri. Ri gingerly took the black spandex suit, visions of Guy and Lee in black spandex dancing through her head. When she came back from changing, Ri detected amusement from Tiger. She ignored this, choosing to wear her chosen t-shirt and skirt with flare over her new spandex outfit. She was not going to go around looking like the blond pigtailed, goth version of Guy or Lee. She just wasn’t. When she looked up, she noted Dog had joined them.

                “We’re going to go to a training ground we’ve reserved for the morning.” Tiger informed Ri before Dog picked Ri up from behind without warning. Ri yelped in surprise. She’d known he was in the room, of course, but she hadn’t expected him to pick her up! Dog and Tiger both laughed as they began their shunshin to the training ground and finished laughing on the other side. Ri huffed and half-jumped half-fell out of Dog’s arms. Ri’s first day of training began easily enough, with Tiger teaching her a series of stretches and then leading her through a gentle warm-up. Well, gentle by ANBU standards. At the end of the warm-up Ri felt a lot like a jelly noodle. Thankfully a surge of the Fox’s chakra wound through her system as her body felt tired, and all the pain and weakness healed. She also felt re-energized.

                That was when Tiger began leading her through beginners moves. He taught her how to punch properly so she wouldn’t break her thumb, how to do different types of punches and kicks, and so on. Then he had her do different punches and kicks repeatedly into foam pads he held in different positions. They did this for a good two hours until early afternoon, when Tiger led Ri through her first three katas. He also had her practice each Kata multiple times. They did this until about noon when They brought Ri back to the apartment to clean up for lunch. While Ri showered, she felt Tiger in the kitchen again and Dog outside and above – maybe the roof?

                Yet somehow, as before, when a clean and redressed Ri sat down at the table, and the last dish (fish again) was placed down, Dog poofed! on the side of the table next to her. Tiger once more took the spot on the third side, the one with his back to the kitchen. Ri had taken her seat at the side of the table with a wall behind her and in-between the other two men. Dog also had his back facing a wall (the one across from the kitchen and Weasel).

                She looked, interested, to see what was on the table. Of course she’d been able to smell a lot of the food from the bathroom with her enhanced senses, but she still needed to train her brain to pick apart all the scents. There was the traditional rice once more (this time brown), and the fish, but no soup this time. There were also the common pickled vegetables. A large teapot sat in the middle of the table, and Tiger carefully poured her a cup while Dog filled her plate. Carefully Ri sniffed and identified Mugicha _(cold barley tea)_. A perfect summer drink, to her delight.  There was also fruit set out. After giving thanks, they all dug in. Ri again consumed much more than one helping, but not as much as she thought she might after working out for the first time. They finished relatively quickly and this time Ri helped Dog clear the table and do the dishes. Ri handed the last rinsed plate to Dog before making her way into the main room. She settled herself back at the table with Tiger, looking at the cards interestedly. He laid three decks of cards out on the table before them. She assumed the cards were face down.

                The deck farthest from Ri showed a picture of a vase with flowers in it. The middle deck, and second closest to Ri, had a picture of some vegetables and fruits on the back. The closest deck to her had pretty flowers, bushes, trees, and mushrooms on it.

                “These decks are used for learning, but they are also fun games.” Tiger informed her gravely.

                “Games?” Ri asked skeptically. Tiger nodded solemnly.

                “Although the third deck will have to wait until you can read, I am going to explain each deck to you. These are a matching games. For the first little while we will help you figure out what the match to each card is until you can remember on your own. The first deck, the one with the flowers, shrubs, trees, and mushrooms on the back is about poisonous plants. The deck in the middle here is edible plants. Both the first two decks have three levels. These are the level one decks. I expect you will probably know most of the second deck already, so we may move on to the second level of that deck today. But if we don’t, that’s okay too. The third deck is flowers and their meanings. We have to wait on that deck so you can read the meanings.” Tiger instructed calmly. Then he swept the third deck to the side. From beneath the table he pulled a two more decks of cards, which he placed face-up before Ri. The first and second decks he mixed together and laid out one-by-one face-down in front of Ri in a grid on the table.

                “As you can see, the card I have placed face-up in front of you come in two types: A healthy smiling person, and a dead person lying down. When you pick up a card from the group of cards lying face-down, you have to match it with one of the two cards from the face-up piles. Either the happy person to symbolize a plant you can eat that will help you survive, or the dead man to symbolize a poisonous plant. I will let you try to see if you recognize it first. If you don’t, just tell me and I will tell you which one it is so you can match it. Eventually you should be able to match all the cards without help, but that won’t happen today. Start when you’re ready.” Tiger instructed easily. Ri nodded and reached out to pick up her first card. To her surprise the card showed a picture of harvested rice in a bowl, growing rice, and rice shoots. Ri immediately picked up a happy-man card and matched them together.

                Her second pick from the face-down cards she recognized as a flower commonly made into  miniature trees. She didn’t know it’s name, despite seeing it all around Konoha and Fire Country. She knew no-one ate it, though.

                “Is this one deadly?” She asked hesitantly. Tiger nodded approvingly.

                “Yes. It is known as Wisteria, and grows both naturally in the wild and is planted in many gardens and containers in the village. Every part of Wisteria is poisonous, but the Bean-like seeds are especially poisonous.* Eating just a couple of the beans can kill a small child.” Tiger added. Ri silently repeated the information to herself and then realized she could use her mist flames to record this information for herself. She quickly repeated what he’d said aloud, and made an audio and visual recording with her mist flames. She did not manifest her flames into the visible spectrum, but her indigo mist flames didn’t need to be visible to work. Concealing and hiding were what they did, after all. And she was really using the memory internally to store the information anyways. She stored a picture of the cards with the recordings also. Silently she vowed to burn her memory palace into her new body’s brain that night. Ri would later sort out the new information. How much later on depending on how long it took to get her new brain to accept the memory palace stored in her soul, flames, and magic.

                Card-by-card Ri went through the remainder of the decks until they were all sorted out. She found that, as Tiger expected, she knew most of the edible plants from the level 1 edible plants deck. As most of them were fruits and vegetables, that wasn’t totally surprising. Some of the poisonous plants Ri recognized, but many she did not. They played the game twice more before the next shift brought Crow and Weasel. Ri gathered up her two plants decks and brought them to show off excitedly.

                “Look Crow-san! Look Weasel-san!” Ri cried as she raced up to them. She could feel them radiating amusement again, and Ri cursed her body’s tendency to make her childish again. She ignored both their amusement and her own frustration, though, determined to enjoy being a child. “Look! Tiger taught me a new game! And I’m already moving on to level two of the edible plants right away!” She crowed triumphantly. “Tiger said I might move to level three of that deck tomorrow!” She added excitedly.

                “Congratulations.” Weasel replied with a smile in his voice.

                “Way to go, kiddo!” Crow cheered.  “What else did you learn today?” Crow asked her while Weasel went to confer with Dog and Tiger about the last shift. Half Ri’s mind kept track of what was being said behind her, her Mist flames recording it for her to review for important information later. The rest of her focused on Crow and their own conversation. Eventually Dog and Tiger left, leaving Ri with her other two guards.

                “Now it’s time to work on finding your chakra and learning to release it.” Crow informed Ri cheerfully while Weasel went up to the roof to watch for trouble. Ri followed Crow down to the floor, both sitting cross-legged there.

                “We’re going to start with meditation. We could release your chakra first, but you’d never have the same level of control over your chakra as you will if we teach you how to find and control your chakra inside your own body first.” Crow began.

                _“Huh. I wonder if that’s why I was never as good as Sasuke at controlling my chakra. I know I don’t have Sakura’s chakra control talent, but I should have been able to reach Sasuke’s level eventually…”_ Ri mused to herself. She stored those thoughts away for later as Crow continued speaking. He instructed her to close her eyes, and then began to quietly talk her through looking inside herself for her chakra. From his instructions Ri immediately determined it was a lot like finding her magic or flames via meditation for the first time. She allowed her awareness of the outside world to fade away until her focus faded from the strictly physical plane to somewhere in between, inside her own body. In her mind’s eye the avatar of her ‘self’ sank down into the core of her being. With the aid of long practice Ri avoided the sewer that contained the Fox. The prison was actually located below her center metaphysically, despite where the seal was placed. Or perhaps it was just behind or before her center? Ri wasn’t quite sure, but she was sure she’d work it out once she’d set up her memory palace and organized her mind and self once more.  

                Moving around the prison, Ri sank into the ‘core’ of herself. In this new body her core was still mostly unformed. She was in a sphere of darkness, where-in glowed the ‘core’ or ball of her magic, as well as her three flames which had both their own source and constantly twined over and through her magic. She didn’t, to her dismay, see her chakra right away. The only light in the place was made by her avatar and the other two powers. Then, as though from far away, she heard Crow’s voice.

                **_“Very good, Ri. Now, because Chakra is both spiritual and physical, you need to make a visual place for those energies to mix inside your ‘core’. The most traditional way is to make a sphere in your ‘core’ self where the two energies can be drawn to mix together. Most people only use one big sphere. It might be to your advantage to make four spheres, instead. I can sense you actually have a huge amount of chakra flowing through you, so you might want to make it easier to control. Make one huge sphere to contain all your chakra, and then make three smaller spheres that are connected to it.”_** He said. Ri wondered why she needed to make the spheres, if chakra already existed in her body, but Ri did as directed and made the four spheres.

                **_“When you are done, you need to focus on all your chakra flowing into the biggest sphere. One you feel like it’s all there, adjust the pathways until some of the chakra flows into the smaller spheres. From there you need to imagine a bundle of vessels leaving each of the three spheres and going to the rest of your body. I will talk you through each sphere.”_** Crow ordered. Carefully he talked her through spreading her chakra out so it connected with her body’s natural chakra network once more. When that was done Crow talked her out of her meditation trance.

                “Crow?” Popped out of her mouth as soon as her regular outward awareness returned.

                “Yes, Ri?” He asked calmly. “Why did I need to make those spheres when you said my body already has a chakra center and network?” She asked quickly. Crow smiled gently at her.

                “Ah. The network and core already existed, but your mind had no way of controlling the network. You could have, with a lot of practice, brute-forced your chakra to do what you want, but in the last hour we created a visual representation that linked your mind to your chakra. It will be a lot easier for you to access and use your chakra both internally and externally when we get to that step, now.” Crow replied as he noted Ri’s bouncing in her seat. “Time for something active, I think.” He informed her with a laugh. Ri cheered as she bounced to her feet. This time she noticed Crow flare his chakra slightly and Weasel appeared.

                “Done already?” Weasel asked in surprise.

                “We set up her visual representation, but I don’t think she can sit still much longer. At least not yet. I thought maybe an hour of throwing practice before we go back to chakra control. If you do that while I make up a snack…”Crow suggested.

                “Good thinking, Crow.” Weasel agreed solemnly. “I can start with basic handling and care of kunai while you start. Then we can do stances and hopefully the snack will be done before we need to go to the field for practice.” He added, to Ri’s dismay. Still, she knew he wouldn’t let her handle any weapons without the safety and care instructions first, so she fidgeted her way through the (very thorough) lecture. At last, when Ri felt like she’d explode from pent-up energy, Crow appeared with a bag with a couple bento boxes in it. Weasel scooped Ri up and onto his hip once more, ignoring Ri’s protest, and the group shunshined to the same practice yard as before. There Weasel had Ri practice throwing Kunai until it felt like both her arms would wither up and fall off. Crow kept watch in a tree and held onto the snacks until the practice session was over.

                When she was finally tired out, Crow brought over the snacks and a water pouch. Ri drained the water pouch entirely and then finished off three of the bento boxes of snacks. Crow stuck the remaining bento box back into the bag along with the empties.

                “Bathroom?” Ri asked Weasel hopefully, and he picked her up to transport her back to the house. Crow brought himself and the bag. Right jumped from Weasel before he could put her down and dashed into the bathroom to relieve her bursting bladder. When she came back Crow walked Ri through the next bit of learning to control her chakra: learning to consciously direct it through her body. For this first practice at this exercise, Crow had Ri use a hand sign to help her learn to focus. When Ri could no longer sit still again, they took her back to the field and worked on kunai throwing some more. Then it was time for dinner. Still physically worn out, Ri took a bath and changed into pajamas before meeting her guards at the table once more.

                After their meal Weasel reviewed the Hiragana characters from the day before. Ri, who’d remembered some of the characters from the day before, remembered this time to record the pictures of the symbols and his explanations using her mist flames once more. Once more Ri fell asleep as they practiced, and with a sigh Weasel carried the sleeping child to her bed. After tucking her in, he took the watch outside while Crow switched to the inside watch. Despite having to switch back and forth what they were teaching her, both young men were pleased with the girl’s progress that day. She wasn’t a prodigy by any means, but she was coming along faster than normal none the less.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First two chapters in one day! I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! 
> 
> Story note: *The Wisteria I referenced here is based on the “Japanese Wisteria, or Wisteria Floribunda. The information is from hunker.com
> 
> Also, this may be the first time in quite a while I haven't needed to use line breaks in the middle of the chapter!
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	3. Summer ends, school starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I only intended to write down my ideas for this chapter, since it was three in the morning. Three hours later it's not 6-ish in the morning and I figured I might as well post the chapter, since it wrote out quick until now.

* * *

* * *

 

That night, as Ri slept, she used her flames and magic to burn the pattern of her memory palace into her new brain. It was a painful procedure, as it sounded. But Ri carefully rigged a mist illusion around her body that meant Weasel, who was the guard in her room that night, would not notice or hear her during the procedure. Then she sank into her mind, this time in the metaphysical head region, instead of her core. As her magic and flames worked on her brain, her memory palace began to take shape around her. First came the land around Black Castle, with it’s farms, fields, meadows, and forests. Then came the Sky. After that came Black Castle itself.

                When she’d first made her mindscape, Ri had not actually had her memories and knowledge inside the castle. Instead the castle had been filled with traps, curses, and defenses against intruders. Instead her memories and knowledge had hidden in the Sky, fields, and forests. Now Ri had separated her knowledge and memories so that magic and things she’d learned at Hogwarts and in her family homes showed up in Black manor (still hidden, though). Her other knowledge, from life with the Dursleys, with the Mafia and as a Konohagakure Kunoichi, was spread through the different areas surrounding the castle. All her knowledge of elemental jutsus, for example, hid in their element. All her Doton _(Earth)_ Jutsus hid in the earth, as different types of gems or rocks. Her Suiton _(water)_ jutsus his in the clouds, the lakes, the ponds, and even the underground pipes as water molecules. Not because she had a lot of them, but because it made them harder for others to find. A lot of her Katon _(Fire)_ justus hid in the sun, the stars, the moon, torches and bonfires. The Raiton had been a little trickier for her, but she’d created some burned out-trees that looked like they’d been struck by lightning, and also added muggle powerlines and lights around the outside of the castle and on the farms.

                The edible plants information she sorted into a couple farm houses, while the poisonous plant information went into a workshop attached to the potions laboratory of Black Castle. The new language information joined English, Italian, Japanese, and the Elemental Nations language in her library. Her body memory, things like how to move and throw things at her current age, she stored in various sized green trees. She figured this way she could store the body memory and learn it faster in her next life. She’d only need to choose the age-appropriate tree and burn the memories associated with those height of trees into her body.

                The recordings of things she wished to learn she placed into the ‘classrooms’ she’d pulled from Hogwarts and placed inside Black castle behind secret passages. Any random info she didn’t know how to categorize yet went into Filch’s office, which she’d placed in the dungeons because she could. Any memories she cherished but didn’t mind others seeing were placed on display in either the Black Castle’s front foyer or the art hall. Memory of precious family members (and each life’s family tree as she knew it) went up in the Black Castle’s hall of family portraits and records. Her most precious memories and information she stored inside her office, hidden beneath several secret stairways and passages, beneath the stone flooring of a cupboard beneath one of the servant’s stairs.

                The next morning she woke up with a headache and body aches. Her guards, seemingly understanding that it was the first day after she’d started ‘working out’ under their program, took it easy on her. She seemed recovered to them after the third day, however, so they resumed training as normal. The rest of the week continued in much the same pattern, with Ri’s guards being the same people and learning the same things at about the same times. She quickly adjusted to her new routine. She got a ‘free day’ on Sundays, when she would go to a park or take walks, or even visit Jiji. Most of the week was dedicated to studying and training now, though. Presumably Dog or one of the others had notified the Hokage of what they were doing, as Jiji never complained about seeing her less or mentioned it at all. Instead he asked Ri about her lessons and daily life. Once every few weeks he also asked her how her new guards were doing. Ri’s replies were always enthusiastic and happy, and her Jiji seemed happy with that.

                At the end of the week Ri got her entire new wardrobe. Most of the outfits were a variation on the same. She wore a spandex body suit with either short or three-quarter length sleeves and either shorts-length or capri-length legs. The body suit came in either deep purple or deep indigo and had little black Uzumaki spirals on it (thought without the red). Over that went a sort of dress/tunic that fell to her midthigh. The dress was loose enough to breath but tight enough up top to not look like a sack. Then it flared (very slightly) at her waist to the bottom of the dress. It was also amber in color There was also a jacket to go with the outfit. The jacket was amber with both purple and indigo accents. It also had a big traditional Uzumaki spiral on the back of the jacket. There was also a mini Uzumaki spiral where a front pocket might have gone, and each of the buttons had the shape and color of an Uzumaki spiral on the top. There was also a black belt with the Uzumaki Spiral as the buckle. To finish off the outfit there was a pair of black shinobi sandals.  There were also head kerchiefs in all the colors to match her outfit, in case she wanted them.

Towards the end of the summer three days a week Tiger and Dog took Ri on walks to identify the plants she’d seen on flash cards out in the world. She really enjoyed that. Two days a week Tiger would choose one of the plants they’d seen on their walk and teach her about either food or poisons that could be made from the plant. Both with a kitchen and without. She wasn’t allowed to make the poisons yet, first she had to memorize the ingredients and steps to prepare them. Along with their antidotes, of course. Along with these lessons, Tiger wanted to teach her basic first aid. Dog told him to stick to first aid related to poisons, and to leave the other stuff to the academy for now. Dog had taken up teaching her biology in preparation for first aid at the academy, though. He said if she learned that well and quickly, he’d teach her some simple battle-field jutsu after she learned the first aid at the academy.

Ri had progressed through Kunai so fast (thanks to using her memory palace and using while she slept to burn the correct movements first into her mind and then into her body during the day). Seeing that she was almost to the point where she wouldn’t need to do more than keep up practice every so often, Weasel switch her weapons focus from Kunai to Senbon. He also promised her that if she finished Senbon before she started the academy, Weasel would start teaching her a weapon of her choice. Ri was really debating between learning kenjutsu _(sword fighting/techniques)_ , or a different weapon.

It was a hard choice for her because the sword lessons would be useful in both the elemental nations lives and at Hogwarts (hello giant snakes!). On the other hand she also really liked the naginata (sort of like a sword on the end of a staff), the Kama (particularly a pair of kama _(japanese sickle)_ that could be joined to create a staff with a kama blade on each end), or a Kusarigama _(chain with a kama – sickle on the end)_. She’d thought about something practical, like shuriken, but Weasel and Crow both advised her to leave some basic things for the academy to teach her lest she be bored out of her mind. Bladed fans and hair-blades/hair-pin daggers were being reserved for kunoichi classes.

When it came to reading and writing, Ri had learned to read all of the symbols from the basic books Weasel and Dog brought her. Now they’d started her on writing those same symbols, which was proving more frustrating for Ri. Just a line angled slightly wrong could change the meaning! Still, Ri persevered and didn’t complain. It helped that her eyes in this lifetime didn’t need glasses to see perfectly. Despite being the green of her first life, Ri’s vision seemed to be fixed. Ri wasn’t surprised her eyes were green, as for some reason her eyes were always green regardless of what the genetics of her new body dictated her eyes should be. On the other hand she _had_ been surprised to have blond hair in her first Naruko lifetime. Now, though, she was used to it and paid both eyes and hair no mind.

And speaking of her body, Ri’s physical conditioning was coming along rapidly as well. Tiger had agreed to let Ri start wearing seal weights. She’d progressed to being able to run a circuit of the entirety of Konoha twice before she needed a short break, and she could do the double-circuit and short break five times before she needed to stop for longer.  

On the other end of the scale, Ri’s chakra control was coming along at the pace of an arthritic snail. It was going faster than it had in her last life, where she’d struggled her entire lifetime to achieve even mediocre chakra control. But it was still really slow going. She had a feeling Crow was about ready to tear his hair out at her slow pace. He was always kind and outwardly patient, of course, but she could feel his frustration at both himself and their slow pace radiating off his chakra. Especially since he wasn’t really responsible for teaching Ri anything else like the others.

To even things out, Crow finally decided to help Ri experiment with different hobbies on Sunday evenings. Ostensibly this was to shore up Ri against any possible ‘Jounin craziness’. Jounin Craziness being the affliction of going ‘weird’ as one become more and more powerful a shinobi. Like Mighto Gai’s natural genjutsu and spouting off the word ‘youth!’ all the time. Or Hatake Kakashi being late everywhere and reading porn in public. Truthfully, though, Ri knew he wanted to feel like he was really teaching her something and not a failure of a teacher.

Despite the failure at chakra control, Ri began the academy with her age-mates in September. She had made her goal of both learning to throw Senbon reliably on target (though she had yet to memorize the points on the body to target) and the basic anatomy Dog taught her. It had been hard choice, but she’d informed Weasel she wanted to learn the paired Kama that could turn into a staff, with his promise that she could learn the Kusarigama or Kama on the end of a chain later on (if he was still around as her guard at that point). She had to wait until the academy taught first aid to get the and her chakra control majorly improved, before she got the promised healing jutsu lessons though.

 

* * *

 

 

On the morning she was to start the academy, Ri woke feeling like she would be violently ill. Ignoring her normal procedure, Ri vaulted from the bed and pelted full-tilt to the toilet. Dog, who’d been keeping watch in her room, followed after her in concern.

“Nervous about your first day?” He asked when she surfaced from the toilet. Ri sent Dog a dirty look before ducking back towards the bowl and heaving up her guts once more.

“Meeting new people doesn’t usually go well for me. They all seem to hate me before they get to know me.” Ri grumbled between bouts. She sat resting the side of her face on the lip of the toilet when Tiger called up the stairs.

“Breakfast is ready!” He announced, and at the smell and thought of the breakfast Ri dove back down. She had nothing more to bring up, however, and only a little bit of bile came out. Ri groaned and Dog patted her back sympathetically. Crow came up to see why the duo hadn’t come down stairs yet. He made a sound of disgust at the smell or sight, and Ri flushed the toilet apologetically.

“I’ll go let Weasel know to pack you a breakfast to go with your snacks and lunch.” Crow informed Ri gently.

“Thanks Crow.” Ri moaned as she lay her head on the edge of the toilet rim once more. Then Crow was gone. “You can go eat, I don’t mind.” Ri told Dog. Dog just shook his head.

“I can eat later.” He replied gently. “Do you need anything?” He asked her.

“Will you pull out an outfit for me? I want to bathe this morning.” Ri replied tiredly.

“Will do, pup.” Dog agreed and trotted from the bathroom. He returned in short order when Ri was in the middle of washing the taste of vomit out of her mouth and brushing her teeth. Carefully he hung her typical amber dress up on the hook and lay a purple spandex suit over the (now closed) toilet lid. Her shinobi sandals were down by the front door. Ri shooed Dog out of the bathroom and jumped quickly into the bath. She didn’t linger in the bath as she usually might, instead washing quickly and vaulting back out of the tub once she’d dried off. Likewise, she pulled out some underwear from where she kept the clean pairs in a cabinet under the sink and raced through getting dressed. When she opened the bathroom door, Ri was surprised to find Dog standing on the other side patiently.

“Dog?” She asked nervously.

“Come down stairs, we got you presents for your first day.” Dog told her happily.

“Presents? For me?” Ri squealed and then dashed down the stairs. Laughing, Dog kept pace with her from the ceiling. They entered the kitchen that way and the two shinobi present there stared at the two racing hooligans before shaking their heads. Breakfast had been cleared away already, thankfully for Ri’s still-queasy stomach. On the table before Crow and Tiger sat three presents and a strange set of black cylindrical rods. She looked for Weasel, but turned to Dog questioningly when she didn’t find him.

“Weasel sends his love and his present, but he has a family thing this morning.” This explanation actually came from Crow, so Ri thanked Crow politely as she sat down at the table.

“Tiger’s gifts first.” Dog ordered. Obediently Ri accepted a big package from Tiger. She pulled apart the string and the brown wrapping to find a pile of notebooks, a box of pens, a box of pencils, a box of erasers, and a plethora of other school supplies. She opened a tiny package, inside the former bigger package, to reveal a new, heavier set of seal weights and a weight vest.

“You’ve come a long way in your book studies and body training. I…we are very proud of you. Do your best and bring us anything you don’t understand or want to know.” Tiger praised and promised. Ri bowed awkwardly from where she sat.

“Thank you, Tiger.” Ri murmured softly, shyly, with a smile.

“Weasel and Crow’s next.” Dog commanded, and Crow nudged a long, thin package towards her. As he nudged the present across the table, it clinked slightly. Then he slide a medium sized box along as well. Ri opened up the box first and found Kunai, Senbon, and pouches to keep them in. The long, thin rectangular box came next. She opened this to find a pair of Kama inside this box.

“Thank you, Crow. Thank Weasel for me?” At her words Crow nodded.

“This pair of Kama is just your first. It will transform into a staff big enough that you can wield it, but not as big as you’ll wield when you are fully grown. You’ll probably need a new set each year until you hit somewhere between fourteen and seventeen.” Crow explained as she inspected the Kama set. “Let Dog help you attach the holster and pouches correctly.” He added, and Ri stood up so Dog could help her. After she had pouches on both her right hip and left thigh, Dog carefully worked the loops to secure her Kama onto her outfit. She had a separate belt just for her Kama. This second belt hung crooked on her hips. It placed her first Kama slightly above and behind the kunai pouch on her right hip, and above and slightly behind the senbon pouch on her left thigh.

“You won’t start wearing the Kama to classes until Weasel gives you permission, but the Kama and harnesses are still yours. You should wear the belt with these weights to get you used to the extra weight and movement.” Dog explained as he switched the Kama out for a pair of long cylindrical weights that clipped into the harness.

“My present you will get after class is over for the day, so you have something to look forward too.” Dog assured Ri.

“Then thank you for giving me something to look forward to.” She replied with a cheeky smile at Dog. “And thank you all for protecting, teaching, feeding, and generally preparing me.” She added with a  more serious tone and happy smile.

“You’re welcome, pup. Come on, I’ll walk you to class and Tiger can shadow us. Crow needs to go now, but you’ll see him and me tonight.” He instructed cheerfully.

“Won’t I see Weasel tonight?” She asked, worried. Dog shook his head.

“No, Weasel won’t be back from the family thing until tomorrow.” Dog replied gently.

“Okay.” Ri replied while going to the door and tugging on her shinobi sandals. Next to her sandals she found a simple school pack.

“The Hokage sends his love and the pack as a present also.” Dog told her cheerfully. Ri grinned and held open the bag while Tiger carefully organized her new school supplies into the pockets cheerfully. The Kama were left on the dining room table. Tiger also packed her lunch (in four bentos just in case) and snacks (in a separate bag filled with many bento) into the pack and then helped Ri close it and throw the strap over one shoulder. Then Ri slipped one hand into Dog’s and they started out to the academy. Ri stood silently with Dog, not meeting the eyes of anyone staring at an ANBU and a Year 1 student in the crowd of parents and students waiting for the Hokage to give his speech. She stood silently with Dog while the Hokage gave his important (political) speech, and she stood with Dog while classes were called out. To Ri’s surprise, she was placed in the same class as the official Konoha ‘clan children’. In her first lifetime she’d been placed in a class with the civilian children until there was only enough students still in the academy for one class in their year.

For a moment she stood frozen, never wanting to move. Gently Dog disentangle their hands and gently shoved her in the direction of where her new teacher and class were gathering. Ri continued forward once she was out of subtle reach from Dog, but looked back over her shoulder at her friend. He waved cheerfully at her and Ri waved shyly back before turning around and moving forward with more determination and a smile. Meeting the other children went smoother than she expected. All the other clan children could see the obvious clan symbol all over her clothing. They recognized her as one of them, so whenever one of the (few) civilian children in their class tried to give her a hard time the clan children would back her up. Ri found herself pathetically grateful for clan versus ordinary family politics in that moment. The teacher obviously knew Ri was the ‘container’ and disliked Ri before she met her.

                To her delight the seats were not assigned, so Ri sat between Inuzuka Kiba and Auburame Shino. When the teacher didn’t announce that these were their seats for the year, she decided to sit next to Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Hinata tomorrow if she could swing it. As part of their ‘getting to know your future comrades’, the teacher instructed them each to introduce themselves to both of the people sitting on either side of themselves. They were to tell their names, age, and social status/title (as this was the clan-heirs class, basically).

                “Hi!” Ri announced to Shino and Kiba before either of the boys could speak. “I’m Uzumaki Ri, Clan heir and current princess! I’m five, but I’ll be six at the beginning of next month! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! _(Nice to meet you/ please take care of me)_ ” She introduced herself cheerfully.

                “Kochira koso yoroshiku onegai shimasu _(formal/fancy: we’re going to be dealing with each other so let’s be on good terms, also nice too meet you/please take care of me)_.” Shino intoned formally.

                “Yoroshiku _(very informal of the above two. Basically: Nice ta meet’cha)_!” Kiba practically shouted back.  Then he added: “My name’s Inuzuka Kiba, as you can tell by my awesome clan markings! I’m the second child to the clan head and my sisters the heir. I’m haven’t bonded with a pup yet, and that’s really the only step up in age that matters next.” Kiba declared. Both Ri and Sino repeated their own meeting phrase.

                “It is logical I go next. Why? Because I am the last one on our table.” Shino stated quietly. “I am Aubrame Shino. I am five. My birthday is in January. I am from the Aubrame clan, and it’s heir.” The quiet boy added. Having finished their introductions, Kiba turned to introduce himself to the boy across the aisle, who Ri knew was Akimichi Choji. Shino confined his attention to Ri. “I was not aware there were any Uzumaki clan members left. I thought they were all wiped out during a war a long time ago.”

                “Nah, all but my Okaa-san and a few others. My Okaa-san wasn’t in Uzushiogakure when it was destroyed, so she was spared. My Okaa-san had actually moved to Konoha before the destruction of her home village happened.” Ri replied cheerfully.

                “You are named after your Okaa-san? What about your Otou-san? Please do not answer if you find the question offensive.” Shino inquired softly.

                “It’s not offensive at all, Shino-kun. My Otou-san was not form a clan, and my Okaa-san’s clan was almost extinct. Plus My Okaa-san was the head of the family when I was born, so they gave me Okaa-san’s name.” She explained with a smile.

                “I see. Logical.” He agreed easily.

                “What about your family? They’re the ones with the cool bugs, right?” Shino blushed at her praise of the Aubrame bugs.

                “Ah, yes. We Aubrame have several types of bugs that make up our family specialty.” Shino agreed shyly. “You think they are cool?” He added hesitantly.

                “Don’t you?” Ri retorted. “Dog-san told me he once was in a fight where the shinobi were outnumbered five to one, so the only Aubrame there released all his beetles from his hive and took out half the opposing enemy force! They survived because the Aubrame kicked serious butt with the help of his bugs!” Ri cheered. Shino blushed even more.

                “That sounds like the story my Otou-san tells about one of his battles. Only he was the Aubrame.” Shino admitted.

                “Cool. Tell your Otou-san I think he’s awesome, and I’m glad he saved Dog-san, okay?” Ri chattered. Kiba, having heard part of Ri’s story, turned back to the conversation.

                “You have a talking do, Ri-chan?” He asked excitedly. Ri shook her head.

                “Not like an Inuzuka dog. Dog-san is one of the ANBU guards tasked by the Hokage with protecting me, since I’m the last of my clan in Konoha.” Ri explained. Kiba sort of wilted at her words, so Ri hurriedly added. “But Dog-san has a summons dog that can talk. Don’t tell anyone though, I don’t think I’m supposed to know that, cuz he’s never introduced me to his summons.” Kiba perked back up at this information.

                “Awesome!” Kiba cheered.

                The teacher cleared her throat at the front of the room to get their attention then and turned them to an introduction of what they would be learning that year. She also introduced them to their responsibilities as students. Her fellow clan students also turned narrowed eyes on their teacher whenever she turned an angry glare on Ri. The teacher, seeing all the clan children glaring back at her – and likely fearing they would report her to their parents – tuned it down. Ri wasn’t counting her chickens just yet, though. The woman could still sabotage Ri’s scores or something.  

All in all, though, it was a pretty good first day. They even had two short recesses so Ri could run off her extra energy. They didn’t do any workouts that day, unfortunately, so Ri resolved to bring up the deficiency with her guards and trainers. At the end of the day Ri carefully organized her notes and pens and stuck each into their little compartment in her bag.

“Ri-chan, Kiba-kun, would you consent to meeting my parents? They requested I introduce them to my new friends after our first day.” Shino requested shyly.

“Sure, Shino-kun.” Ri and Kiba both agreed. They followed Shino out to the schoolyard, Ri more hesitantly than the other two. Most people disliked Ri just for existing, after all.

“Otou-san, Okaa-san, these are my new seat-mates and friends: Uzumaki Ri-hime and Inuzuka Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun, Ri-chan, these are my parents Aubrame Shibi-sama and Aubrame Kaho-sama.” Shino introduced.

“Ri- _hime?_ ” Kaho-sama murmured with a laugh.

“Hai, Shino’s kaa-sama.” Ri agreed. “Because like Tsunade-hime-sama, I am the last known member of my clan from Konoha and a girl. So some people call me Ri-hime-sama. I just hope I can be half as awesome as Tsunade-hime-sama!” Ri pronounced, to a good-natured laugh from Kaho. “And just like Shino-kun’s parents, as head or almost head of the family, I get the -sama suffix too!” Ri added thoughtfully.  

“Ri-hime, are you ready to go home?” Dog asked from just behind her. Both the Aubrame adults stiffened when they looked up and noticed the ANBU standing behind her.

“In a minute, Dog. Shino is introducing Kiba-kun and I to his parents!” Ri replied cheerfully. Dog tousled Ri’s pigtails, to her annoyance. “Don’t take too long, little hime.” He instructed before moving back a ways.

“Dooooog!” She whined “My hair stayed nice all day till you got here!” Ri complained as she attempted to smooth down the new frizz on top of her head. Kaho laughed again.

“We should hurry also. There is to be a welcome back to school party for the school children in our clan tonight. It was nice to meet you, Kiba-Kun and Ri-hime-sama.” Shibi Aubrame intoned calmly. “Also, I believe Kiba-kun’s sister is calling for him.” The man added, pointing to a place behind the children. All three children turned to see where Shibi pointed, and sure enough they saw an older Inuzuka girl looking around and calling Kiba’s name in frustration.

“Hana! Hana!” Kiba yelled to her, waving a hand wildly in the air. Ri ducked out of the way of his hand as it passed near her and the three Aubrame winced at the loud yelling. From Shino an angry buzzing rose for a moment before dying away. Kiba stopped calling for his sister as she had apparently spotted her wayward brother and started moving towards him.

“Were those your bugs, Shino-kun?” Ri asked in interest. Shino blushed again.

“They were his. They are properly called kikaichū.” Shibi replied for his quiet and shy son.

“Does it hurt when they buzz that loud?” Ri asked curiously.

“No. It just makes noise.” Shino muttered softly.

“That’s good.” Ri replied a Kiba turned back to face them.

“Wait just a minute, guys! I want you to meet my sister!” Kiba announced. Ri shrugged and the Aubrame parents agreed to wait right as the older Inuzuka reached them.

“Hana! These are my new friends and their guardians. Aubrame Shino-kun and his parents Shibi-sama and Kaho-sama. This is Ri-hime-sama and her guardian Dog-san. Guys, this is my sister Inuzuka Hana!” Kiba introduced quickly.

“Ah! That reminds me! Shibi-sama, I wanted to tell you: you and your kikaichū are awesome and thank you for saving Dog-san!” Ri informed the startled man. Shibi looked to his son for translation.

“We were discussing the battle where you took out half the enemy with your kikaichū. Apparently Dog-san told Ri-chan that the other shinobi present wouldn’t have survived without you and your kikaichū.” Shino explained.

“Sorry for interrupting your introductions, Kiba-kun! I just didn’t want to forget again.” Ri apologized. Hana waved off the apology.

“It’s fine, kid. Nice ta meet’chall. Kiba, we better get home before Kaa-san decides we’re late.” Hana warned her brother. With a yelp Kiba bid his new friends and their guardians goodbye before scrambling in the direction of home. Hana waved at the others before following her brother at a trot.

“Nice to meet you all, see you tomorrow Shino-kun!” Ri intoned before turning to take Dog’s hand and head home once more.

When they got home, Ri took her sandals off at the door and slipped into house slippers. Then she went over to the table and took out her homework. Dog joined her looking over a map of Fire country. Ri could sense Crow out on the roof, but she ignored him as she had no way to say hi unless he came inside. After a good hour of studying in preparation for tomorrow’s class, Ri tucked away her homework.

“Present?” She asked, turning big puppy-dog eyes on Dog-san. He chuckled.

“Alright. You’re a big girl now, started the academy and everything. I thought it might be time I introduced you to my summons and started teaching you tracking. If you get good enough, I might let you sign my summons scroll when you’re older.” Dog informed her before her performed the summoning Jutsu. Instantly Ri was surrounded in wriggling furry bodies. She squealed happily while Dog said “Ri, meet my summons. Summons, meet my pup: Ri.”

“You actually reproduced?” A cute little pug asked incredulously. “Who’d you find to mate with? She looks and smells too cute to be your pup.” He added with a sniff of the girl in question. Said girl squealed again and scooped up the pug.

“Thank you! You’re adorable too!” Ri cried to the pug.

“His name’s Pakkun. And she’s mine by pack adoption, not birth.” Dog commented calmly. “Alright pack, line up so I can give her your names.” Dog ordered his summons. Obediently the pack of dogs lined up facing the girl sitting on the floor. “As I said, the Pug is named Pakkun. Bull is the Bulldog, Urushi is a bit of a mixed-breed, Shiba is a mixed wolf-breed, Uhei and Guruko are hound-types, and Bisuke is also a mixed-breed.” Dog introduced. Each dog bowed as they were introduced, although only Pakkun talked at that time.

“Nice to meet you all!” Ri cheered. “I’m excited to work with and learn from you!” Ri grinned.

“Thanks guys. I have boring work scheduling around school now, so you can stick around or go if you want.” Dog informed his summons. The dogs shrugged and spread out around Ri’s apartment. “Now, Ri, let’s talk about school and when we can schedule your training in. We’ll keep talking about it over the next couple days and figure out a more fixed schedule on Saturday.” Dog declared. Ri agreed and settled down to talk turkey with her lead guard.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter practically wrote itself, so I hope it turned out well. Except for the rich text editor killed my paragraph structure and I'm too tired to fix it. Sorry.
> 
> Quick question: does anyone know if any of Kakashi's dogs besides Pakkun talk? I seem to recall at least one other does, but I don't know which. Thanks!
> 
> Till next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	4. ch 4 - Making and Keeping Friends

* * *

 

Ri’s second day of class started with her new schedule, although she didn’t know it. That morning she was woken before the sun was up by Weasel. Weasel tossed a pair of her workout clothes at her, which Ri hurriedly changed into. Then he led her on a run around the village. Thankfully Weasel kept to a pace she could keep. She knew he could run much faster than she could, even without chakra (as they were running now). Several times they were lapped by a friendly (if strange) man in a green leotard. After three laps Weasel led her back to the apartment, where she did her stretches. By the time they’d finished their small workout, Ri was drooling at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Breakfast was a hurried affair, after which Weasel shunshined Ri down to the practice range to work on throwing weapons some more. This time she’d been upgraded to both shuriken and senbon!

Finally, Ri was allowed to go and change for class. Tiger handed Ri a bag with her school supplies, including snacks and meals, and she was out the door. Ri thought she might be late, so she started to quickly jog in the direction of the school, Tiger easily keeping pace with her. She ignored Tiger’s amusement wafting off of him when he left her in the school yard. Ri wanted to see if Hinata and Chōji would sit by her today. At first she saw no sign of either of her soon-to-be friends, so Ri skirted around the school. In the empty side yard, Ri found Hinata, but frowned when she found the other girl surrounded by a ring of civilian kids saying cruel things to the shy heiress. Vaguely she recalled a similar memory from her first lifetime. Much as in her last elemental nations lifetime (or any other), Ri wasn’t about to walk away and let someone get bullied. Instead she relaxed all her muscles and waltzed in between the civilian children and the clan child.

“Hinata-chan!” Ri cried cheerfully.

“H-hai?” The girl asked warily, recognizing the person speaking to her was from her class, but unsure if the newcomer was friend or foe.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I wanted to ask if you would sit by me today!” Ri continued, acting as though she didn’t even see the civilian children.

“Y-you did?” She replied shyly. “I w-would be h-happy to!” Hinata added quietly, blushing while she poked her fingers together in her nervous habit. Ri’s grin broadened. Before Ri could reply, however, one of the girls in the circle spoke up.

“Hey! You don’t want to sit by creepy-eyes! You should sit by someone normal, like me!” The girl informed Ri. Ri turned and looked down her nose at the girl in question, eyes narrowed.

“First of all, it’s Hinata-sama to _you_. Secondly, her eyes aren’t creepy, they’re a lovely shade. _And_ most regular ninja would give their left-arm to be born with eyes like hers. Heck, they’d give their left arms just to have a _teammate_ with eyes like hers! Thirdly, why on earth would I want to sit next to a plain, boring, talentless bastard child from a civilian parent. And not even two civilian parents.” Ri retorted venomously. The civilian children drew back at the bite in Ri’s voice. “Furthermore, Hinata-chan is nice _and_ polite. You don’t even have that going for you.” She added spitefully. Then she threaded her arm through Hinata’s and began to tow the girl away.  “Come on, Hinata-chan, let’s go see if Chōji will sit on my other side today.” Ri instructed, back to being cheerful again. The stunned look on Hinata’s face made Ri want to giggle, but she didn’t for fear Hinata would think Ri was laughing at the shy girl. In a stroke of luck Chōji entered the schoolyard just as the two girls rounded the wall. Ri marched both Hinata and herself right up to the startled boy.

“Chōji, will you sit on my other side today? I have a goal to sit by a new friend everyday until I’ve sat by everyone in our class!” Ri proclaimed. The boy blushed slightly.

“I would be happy to…” He mumbled. “Chip?” He offered quietly in the Akimichi traditional way of making friends by sharing food. Ri smiled and took one, then nudged Hinata who took one as well.

“This is Hinata-chan. She’s going to sit on my other side today!” Ri introduced, and the two shy children greeted each other quietly. It made Ri want to squeal and pinch their cheeks. Instantly she squished that urge, and turned to face the school building. “Come on, they’re calling us to line up!” Ri announced before hooking her other arm through Chōji’s and dragging both her new seatmates towards class.

Class itself was pretty boring for Ri, as they basically covered things Ri had learned in a bunch of lifetimes before this, so she focused instead on watching her classmates. She found through many incarnations that the people she knew in one lifetime might share a name and similarities with those in her next, but they were mostly never the same soul. As the Master of Death, Ri could see souls if she chose to. Usually she only used it if she encountered someone she’d met before. It was sufficient to tell her that none of the people she’d met in this lifetime were the same souls as the ones in her last (and first) lifetime in Konoha. So she was taking care now to observe the differences in her current classmates’ habits and personalities to burn them into remembrance. Ri was particularly pleased to note that, unlike her remembrance from her last lifetime, _this_ Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be a bit of a sweetheart. Even if he did still have a bit of a brother-complex. She also noticed that both Shino and Kiba looking both confused and hurt. So at lunchtime she made sure to drag both her new friends to meet her first two seat mates.

                “Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!” She called loudly across the schoolyard, releasing Hinata’s arm to wave at the other two children excitedly. The two boys exchanged a look, but Ri did not bother to wait. She dragged her two new friends right up to the two older (by a day) friends. “Hi! Sorry I didn’t sit by you today, but I made a goal before school started to sit by two new future-comrades and make friends with them ‘till I’d met everyone!” Ri exclaimed without pausing for breath. Both boys seemed to relax slightly.

                “And you are starting with the clan children? That is quite logical of you.” Shino commended quietly. “Also a very logical idea.” Ri rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

                “Ah…you think so? I just thought I’ll be working with a lot of my classmates in the future, so it’s a good idea to be friends. Crow-sensei says the better friends you are with someone, the easier it is to work with them.” Ri replied bashfully.

                “Perhaps I, too, will sit by new people everyday until I have met everyone…” Shino agreed softly. “Though I am not as outgoing as you, Ri-hime.” Shino added, blushing slightly.

                “That’s a great idea!” Ri agreed immediately. She could immediately see the rookie nine becoming an even closer-knit group and looked forward to it. “We could all do it, and everyday we’ll bring our lunch partners to join us, and we can swap partners until everyone in the class has joined our group!” Ri cheered.

                “A..ano…I’m not sure if I can go up and ask someone to sit by me…” Hinata confided softly. “A..also, I am Hyūga Hinata-chan. P-pleased to meet you!” She added just as shyly to the two children she didn’t know personally.

                “And I’m Akimichi Chōji!” Ri’s other friend added quickly “Chip?” After both taking a chip, Ri’s other two friends introduced each other as well before Ri continued their conversation.

                “All the more reason you should practice, Hinata-chan!” Ri disagreed with the other heiress. “If you’re not good at something, that just means you need to practice until you can! And one of us can go with you, if you want, so you don’t have to do it alone!” Ri added. Hinata blushed, but nodded.

                “O-okay.” She agreed shyly.

                “I can go with you, and we can just get one new person to sit by us per day.” Chōji offered loyally.

                “T-thank you, Chōji-kun. I would like that.” Hinata agreed.

                “Then it’s settled! We’ll all sit by at least one new person tomorrow, and we’ll meet up with our new seat mates and each other for lunch tomorrow!” Ri cheered. “But for now, let’s eat lunch!” She added with a blush of her own as her stomach growled. Her new group all settled down in a circle and they worked on getting to know each other as they ate their food. Then they were back in class and Ri focused back on observing her classmates. She also decided who to sit by the next day. Instead of deciding by random, Ri wrote down the names of all her classmates she remembered, tore off the strips and then made a pile of them, face-down, upon her desk.

 She quickly drew two, then passed the pile to Hinata, who drew one. While the teacher’s back was turned, Hinata moved the pile across the aisle to Shino. After Ri mimed at him to pick up something and held two facing him, Shino got it and picked his own two. Just in time, as well, for the teacher turned back around just as Ri put her hand back down on the desk. When the teacher was turned back around, about five minutes later, Shino passed the pile to Kiba and quickly whispered to him. Kiba took his own two, and then they quickly shuffled the papers back to Ri when the teacher wasn’t watching. Ri stored the remainder of slips in her bag.  

When she looked at the names she’d drawn, Ri forced herself not to bang her head on her desk. The slips read ‘Haruno Sakura’ and ‘Uchiha Sasuke’. Of course they did. Still, Ri was determined to stick to her resolution.

 _“At least he isn’t a jerk like in my last time.”_ Ri consoled herself.

Not wanting a repeat of that morning, Ri decided to ask her fellow students about tomorrow before they left the school grounds that day. Impatiently she waited for the school day to end. Her first chance came earlier than that, however. An hour or so before class was to end, Ri watched as Sakura was excused to go to the bathroom. Ri immediately raised her own hand and asked to be excused as well. The teacher frowned at Ri, and looked like she wanted to deny the girl, but apparently thought better of it. Ri raced from the room and waited outside the bathroom door for Sakura to exit.

“Hi! I’m Uzumaki Ri-hime!” Ri greeted the moment Sakura opened the door.

“Um…hi?” The other little girl greeted, confused. Ri ignored the other girl’s confusion.

“I have a goal to sit by all of my future-comrades until I’ve made friends with all of them! I was hoping you’d sit by me tomorrow!” Ri informed the girl.

“I guess?” the girl in question agreed, somewhat suspiciously.

“Great! Thanks!” Ri smiled before taking her own turn in the bathroom. Unfortunately, Sasuke was a little harder to catch. Ri had meant to talk to Sasuke before he left the classroom, but when she had gathered her things she found Sasuke was no longer in the room. “What, did he shunshin out of here?” She grumbled. Then she turned to Chōji and Hinata. “I’d like to introduce you to whichever of my guardians came to pick me up, but I need to catch Sasuke-kun and ask him about sitting by me tomorrow before he vanishes again. Wait for me?” Ri asked them.

“Sure, but what do you mean ‘guardians’?” Chōji agreed, with Hinata agreeing moments later. So Ri explained, as she had on the first day, about being the last member and heiress to her clan (as well as being a -hime and not a -chan or -san) while they exited the building. She sped off the moment she spotted Sasuke and his family gathered at the edge of the yard, though.

“Sasuke-kun!” She called out when she was halfway to the group of Uchiha. She wanted to make sure the family didn’t walk off before she got a chance to talk to Sasuke. Sure enough the Uchihas paused and turned to watch her run the rest of the way.

“Hai?” The boy asked a little warily, and Ri wondered if he’d been having fan-girl problems already. Ri slid to a stop just before the boy.

“Hi! I’m Uzumaki Ri-hime! My friends and I have made it a goal to sit by a pair of different future shinobi comrades every day until we’ve made friends with all of them! So I wanted to ask if you’d sit by me tomorrow?” Blinking, the boy looked a little taken-aback by her fast speech, loud words, and big smile.

“Oh? And who are these friends of yours? Are you and they fans of my otouto?” A calm voice asked with a hint of mirth. Ri looked up right into Weasel’s eyes. _“Of course it’s Itachi.”_ Ri sighed to herself. Ri shook her head.

“Not really? I mean, I don’t know him. I actually drew his name from the pile of slips, along with Haruno Sakura, who has already agreed to sit with me tomorrow. It was just me doing this, originally, but my other friends heard and they want to do it too, so we drew names to make it fair. So far my friends are: Inuzuka Kiba-kun, Aubrame Shino-kun, Akimichi Chōji-kun, and Hyūga Hinata-kun.” Ri rattled off, then added somewhat reproachfully to Weasel’s amused eyes “Almost all of which you’d know if you’d been listening this morning, sensei.”  The Uchihas all stilled for various reasons, but it was Sasuke who asked:

“Sensei?” Itachi opened his mouth and then closed it, for once not sure what to say. Ri saved him the trouble, wanting to make sure it was her version Sasuke and the other Uchiha heard and not the Hokage’s.

“Yep. I’m the last member of my clan, and it’s heiress. So the Hokage gave me bodyguards and teachers all rolled into one! It means less out of the village missions, but the pay is just as high. And your nii-san was assigned after it was found that three of my former bodyguards were traitors trying to get me killed. So, naturally, the Hokage thought ‘who better to guard one of the village’s most in-danger resources than the same clan who protect most of the village’? So two of my new bodyguards slash teachers were Uchiha, one of which is your nii-san.” Ri replied cheerfully.

“Is that why you introduced yourself as Ri-hime instead of Ri-chan?” Sasuke’s mother, Mikoto Uchiha, asked with a smile.

“Hai! Dog-san told me it’s the correct honorific for someone in my position.” Ri agreed.

“Ri, how did you know it was me?” Itachi asked her, voice reflecting only the faintest hint of worry. Ri rolled her eyes childishly.

“Well, cuz I’m that sensor thing Jiji talked about, so I can _feel_ it’s you. Plus, even with the mask you still have the Uchiha hair, eyes, and way of walking.” Ri replied as though it aught to be perfectly obvious. Itachi relaxed slightly and his father took the chance to move the subject to less dangerous waters.

“The seating arrangement idea sounds both sound and profitable for a future shinobi.” The Uchiha clan head agreed, squeezing Sasuke’s shoulder slightly. Ri frowned at him.

“I don’t want him to sit by me just ‘cuz you say so!” Ri scolded the surprised Fugaku. “Only if _he_ wants to.” She added gently to the startled boy. The boy in question shrugged.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Sasuke agreed easily.

“Thanks, Sasuke-kun! I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye other Uchihas! Bye Sensei!” Ri rushed out before sprinting back over to her other friends. From the corner of her eye she saw Itachi nod to Crow, who’d come to stand just behind her and easily kept pace with her as she ran. She also saw Fugaku and Mikoto’s surprise at seeing their clansmen with her. She ignored that for now and concentrated on introducing Crow to her new friends. She also was introduced to both of their escorts. Chōji introduced them all to his parents, and Hinata introduced them all to her uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji. Then she was back at her house by shunshin. Ri was surprised to find her first after school lesson was with Tiger. She’d expected to greet Dog, since Crow had come to pick her up and she’d seen Itachi with his family.

“I’m filling in a little early for Weasel, since he wanted to pick up his otouto from class. As you saw.” Crow replied cheerfully when he noted Ri’s surprise. Ri felt a sense of exasperated disapproval from Tiger. Apparently Crow sensed it also, or else just wanted to update his fellow ANBU. “Ri knew Weasel without anyone telling her. Apparently, she knew him by both clan characteristics and chakra signature.” He reported.

“Noted.” Tiger replied flatly, then turned to Ri. “Today we will start your cooking lessons.” He informed his young pupil. Ri cheerfully took the tiny apron Tiger handed her before they got to work. “WE will not do cooking every day, as you have many other topics to cover. I will be working with you on physical conditioning still, as well as the cooking, survival training, hiding your chakra, and perhaps refining your ability to sense chakra.” Tiger informed the girl. Then they got to work. Later, after the dinner Ri had helped make, Tiger switched out with Dog. They were still seated at the table as Dog went over the rest of the schedule with her.

“Tiger and Weasel will work with you before class and in the late afternoon. Crow and I will work with you in the evenings and at night. One of us on evening shift will help you with any homework you may have. Then we will work on an alternating learning schedule. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays Crow will continue working on Chakra control and hobbies with you. Then I will continue your anatomy lessons. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday I will work on teaching you tracking and tactics. Saturday and Sunday mornings and afternoons you will have for socialization and relaxation.” Dog explained before he started her on her first every tracking lesson, with having Ri memorize different animal tracks.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days followed the same pattern, with Ri finding all her seatmates were rather pleasant. Thankfully the girl Ri’d insulted on her second day was in a different year one class, so she didn’t have to worry about drawing that name. On her first Friday since her new schedule started, there was a deviation from the schedule. When Crow and Dog came to pick her up from school, he didn’t take her home. Instead he directed Ri to the Hokage’s tower and then into the office itself.

“Hello, Ri.” The Hokage greeted.

“Hi Jiji!” Ri replied happily.

“How is school going? I’m told you are making lots of friends.” The old man inquired.

“I am! I decided to sit by lots of new people till I know everyone! And it’s going really good! Classes are pretty boring, but that’s okay because the people are really interesting! The teacher doesn’t like me much, either, but she isn’t mean to me ‘cuz all the other clan kids glare at her if she tries.” Ri informed her guardian. Sarutobi frowned at the mention of her teacher not liking her, but didn’t comment.

“I am glad to hear school is going well. I hear you are having some problems learning to control your chakra, Ri. Crow brought you here so I can try and see what might be going wrong.”

“Okay, Jiji. What do you want me to do?” Ri agreed immediately. The Hokage made a hand sign and the Hyūga from the waiting room outside was ushered in by his secretary.

“Crow is going to lead you through the chakra control exercises you’ve been trying while this Hyūga watches to see what’s going wrong.” Hiruzen instructed.

“Hi, Hizashi-san!” Ri greeted. “Thanks for helping me!” She added with a bow to the Hyūga in question. The man smiled gently.

“It is nice to see you again, Ri-hime.” Hyūga Hizashi greeted back, and Ri was pleased to see the Hokage startle at the ‘-hime’ added to her name. “I am happy to help. Our Hinata-chan is quite fond of you, after all.” Ri smiled even more broadly at the man.

“I like her too!” Ri informed the man. “She’s a good friend!” Sarutobi cleared his throat after Ri’s pronouncement, and Crow immediately launched into a chakra control exercise. Ri followed his example, but had to bite back the _Look_ she wanted to give the Hokage for interrupting her conversation so rudely. Still, he was helping her so she refrained. Ri tried her hardest to successfully complete the exercise (as she always did), but she failed (as she always did). The results were unusually spectacular, however. The Hokage was looking at the smoldering ashes of paperwork on his desk in bewilderment, but Hyūga Hizashi just looked intrigued.

“Report.” The Hokage sighed.

“It would seem the Hime is not so much failing as she just has too much chakra for her to grasp with her current abilities. She is going about the process correctly, and what chakra she can grasp responds appropriately, it’s just too much chakra for her to control all at once.” Hizashi immediately replied. Something in Ri relaxed at his words. Now she knew it’s wasn’t a problem with her, and she wasn’t defective. It surprised her to find how much that had worried her.

“Thank you, Hyūga-san.” Sarutobi dismissed before turning to Ri and her guard. “Crow, I will research the problem. For the meantime, go ahead and skip chakra training. Hopefully I will get back to you shortly.” The Hokage instructed. Dutifully the young man bowed before towing Ri from the room. As they left, Ri heard the Hokage ask the Hyūga

“Hime?” in a bemused tone of voice. The Hyūga explained succinctly, and the Hokage’s startled “Clever reasoning of her but…the Uzumaki aren’t a Konoha clan…” was the last she heard before they moved out of her hearing range.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, ‘shortly’ was about two weeks later. The Hokage showed up one evening and handed Crow a scroll.

 “The problem, it seems, is that Uzumaki learn chakra control backwards from everyone else. The need to start with exercises that require lots of chakra and then work down to exercises that require very little chakra. This is caused by a few of the unique Uzumaki Clan traits. They have both an incredibly strong life-force that ties into their chakra, and also extremely large pools of charka in general. So much chakra, in fact, that they designed their own chakra exercises to help them learn differently from most other shinobi.” Sarutobi explained to Crow and Ri.

 From then on Crow focused Ri on the Uzumaki learning plan, using some Uzumaki exercises her Jiji found and wrote down for them. She was finally at the point where she might be able to do the leaf exercise. The equivalent Uzumaki exercise of sticking their hair up straight with chakra suggested doing all her hair and not just a hank, implying she would probably need to start with a hundred leaves all over her body and work her way down to just one. She knew Crow planned to have her do the hair exercise as well, because he thought she’d look hilarious practicing and he could use a few good laughs.

 

* * *

 

Ri was out one evening practicing her wall walking when she sensed a strange chakra coming towards her. The chakra was partially suppressed (something Tiger had begun to teach Ri to both do and recognize), which was her first clue something was wrong. The second clue being the speed at which the person was moving. It was unusually fast for someone in-village. The third sign was the strange bag she could see hanging over his shoulder. She could only just make it out, as she was ahead of his position, but she could see the bag moving violently and a strange crying sound from inside it. The fourth sign was the chakra inside the bag belonged to her friend Hinata. And she was terrified. With a bit of a snarl, Ri crouched down on side of the building she currently occupied. Then she hid her own chakra and waited until the running ninja was almost next to her. She launched herself, using chakra to both power and reinforce her limbs, just as he started to pass. She hit her mark, wrapping herself around the bag and pulling it from his grasp with her momentum. Having been just on the roof above her, Dog immediately jumps in between Ri and the man. The other ninja was forced to jump back to avoid being landed on by Dog. Almost the same instant, a Hyūga Ri thought might be Hizashi drew even with Dog.

Ri ignored the adults in favor of ripping the rope off the sack and freeing her friend. Hinata saw Ri’s face and flung herself onto her friend. Ri gently rubbed Hinata’s back while Weasel joined the two girls and Dog helped the adult Hyūga take down the stranger. Dog had to stop the Hyūga from killing the man, Ri noticed. Not that she was surprised. She’d like to rip the ninja’s guts out, herself. In fact Weasel was speaking urgently to Ri, but Ri couldn’t hear it. All she felt was an all-encompassing rage. A small part of her noted it felt exactly like that time in Wave, but the rest of her mind was used up being extremely gentle with Hinata. Her instincts told her she had to be careful not to prick her friend with her claws. The thought about claws startled Ri enough to look down and see that, yes, her fingernails had in fact transformed.

“Dog.” Ri snapped, voice coming out slightly lower and more guttural than it generally did. Dog, who’d been in the middle of an argument with the Hyūga, looked instantly to his charge upon hearing the strange tone. “Get that…. piece of garbage out of my sensing range if you want to keep him alive.” Ri growled. Dog didn’t even bother to argue. He grabbed the captive and shunshined away. Ri sat down as soon as the foreign nin was gone. Hinata looked up at Ri and then startled.

“Ri? Your eyes…” Hinata trailed off slowly. Ri closed her eyelids and sighed, gently resting her forehead against Hinata’s.

“Sorry, Hina-chan.” Ri apologized. “I get really upset when someone tries to hurt my friends. Just, give me a moment, ok?” Ri explained. Hinata hesitantly patted Ri’s back. Ri took care to breathe deeply a few times and then opened her eyes once more, feeling much calmer. “Better?” She asked and Hinata nodded.

“Hinata!” the Hyūga man called lowly, relief and desperation in his voice.

“Otou-san!” Hinata cried, practically leaping from Ri’s lap and running to the man. He scooped up Hinata and held her close. Only moments later Hyūga Hizashi rounded the corner, along with several other Hyūga. The Hyūga stopped to stare at the sight of the two Hyūga hugging, and then a group of ANBU turned up.

“Hinata-sama! Hiashi!” Hizashi called, striding over to meet them. “What happened?” He asked, and the other Hyūga followed behind Hizashi. Ri ignored the Hyūga, instead she turned to Weasel and lifted her arms in the universal ‘up’ gesture. Weasel, who had gotten used to Ri’s reticence with being lifted and carried, radiated gentle concern as he picked her up.

“Are you okay, Ri?” He whispered, ignoring the other ANBU who’d come over towards them and surrounded the pair. Ri burrowed her face into his shoulder.

“Mostly.” She agreed. “I want Jiji. And Dog. And Crow. And Tiger.” Ri whispered back, throat feeling dry and strained.

“Alright.” Weasel agreed, before turning a black glare on the other ANBU. “She’s fine. Go back to your other duties. Somebody send Crow and Tiger to the Hokage’s office.” He growled before turning away from them and body-flickering into the Hokage’s office. The head of the village was pacing his office in agitation when the pair shunshined in. They were immediately surrounded by the Hokage’s personal guard, as well as the guards of one of the Kumo emissaries. Ri ignored the strangers, for now.

“Jiji!” She cried, holding her arms out for her grandfather-figure. Now, it’s true that Ri had lived many lifetimes, but her current body also influenced how she acted. And her current body was a child. A very upset and stressed-out child. The man in question looked to Weasel, who nodded. Sarutobi then came and drew Ri into his own arms. Ri began to cry into the man’s clothes, clutching desperately.

“Jiji! Some strange man tried to take away Hina-chan! He had her in a sack, and Hina-chan was so scared! And her tou-san had to chase after him!” Ri cried, and felt the old man still around her.

“Oh?” He asked quietly, and Ri felt his killing intent sharpen and point towards the foreign men in the room. “You were there?” He asked calmly. Ri nodded.

“H-hai. And Dog and Weasel. Then Hina-chan’s tou-san showed up! And then her clan! Dog took the strange ninja away.” Ri replied, voice muffled because it traveled directly into the Hokage’s chest.

“The words of a child can hardly be trusted as evidence…!” One of the foreign men scoffed.

“Perhaps not by your standards, but Ri doesn’t lie. Also, the word of two of my ANBU are certainly trustworthy when reporting to me. Report, Weasel.” The Hokage replied, voice hard. And then added “And Dog.” As Dog appeared in a swirl of leaves.

“Hai, Hokage, sama.” Both replied, bowing to the man. Dog, as the senior agent, went first.

“We were out with Ri-hime-sama, taking in the night air, as she’d had a nightmare. Ri-hime-sama noticed the hostile intruder first, and launched herself at him, having sensed one of her best friend’s chakras coming from a sack the man carried. Truthfully the hime showed great restraint in only taking her friend away from the enemy nin.” Dog began, and the emissary from Kumo scoffed disdainfully.

“As if a child –” the man began to say scornfully, but Dog continued reporting right over top of the man.

“As is our duty, Weasel and I moved to stand between our charge and the enemy nin. The enemy nin reacted with hostile actions, and Weasel attended to the Hime while I engaged the enemy nin with the aid of a Hyūga who showed up moments later. We incapacitated the hostile nin and brought him to T&I. Ibiki is with him know. So far, he has confessed to being sent by Kumogakure in order to steal an unsealed pair of byakugan eyes.” Dog finished flatly, and the Hokage’s KI (killing intent) strengthened, while the Kumo delegate paled. The door opened as the delegate was protesting and Hyūga Hiashi entered the room.

“Weasel?” The Hokage asked faux-calmly.

“My report matches that of Dog, excepting that I brought the Hime here at her request to see you after Dog departed.” Weasel replied.

“The most interesting thing about your reports, are that the Kumo delegate claims that Hyūga Hiashi killed their partner delegate without provocation. They are demanding that the Hyūga that killed their delegate be turned over to Kumogakure in compensation.” Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen informed his people. Ri looked up at him.

“But Jiji, they haven’t killed the stranger. Does that mean they owe us something, since they hurt and scared Hina-chan? And tried to steal her?” Ri demanded. She was pleased to see her Hokage’s eyes sharpen and he smiled a pleased and scary smile.

“Yes, hime. I rather think it does.” The Hokage agreed, turning his scary smile on the Kumo delegate. “Why don’t you return home…” the Hokage started to say, when both Crow and Tiger poofed into the room. “With all your guards, while I deal with the foolish Kumo nin?” The Hokage finished, flicking his fingers to the two-newly appeared ANBU, relaying his orders. Weasel came forward and took Ri from the Hokage before all four of the ANBU bowed and then shunshined back to Ri’s home. Weasel settled with Ri, who refused to let go, onto the couch. After Tiger brought a blanket and Weasel wrapped it around her, Ri looked up at Dog.

“Dog?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, Ri?” He responded instantly.

“I…I need to know my other friends are safe. I know I’m supposed to stay here, and that you aren’t a messenger… but…could you visit the other clan compounds and make sure they’re okay?” At Ri’s words, Dog seemed to relax slightly.

“I can’t, currently, but Crow can.” Dog improvised. Crow gave Dog a displeased look, but caved when Ri turned her own version of the ‘puppy-dog-pout’ on him.

“Fine, but you better be safe while I’m gone, hime!” Crow declared dramatically before vanishing in a shunshin. Ri sighed and turned her face back into Weasel’s side. Moments later she was fast asleep, her partial transformation and the action draining her energy.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Things are starting to move right along now! I actually hadn't intended for Ri to reveal she knew who Itachi was until later...but as usual the characters add little twists of their own. Sorry if it was a bit of an info-dump. Also, I've given up on trying to fix the indents that get taken out by the system. Sorry. Hope it was enjoyable anyways.
> 
> Till next time (hopefully)
> 
> Wingzrooke


	5. Ch 5 - Surprises and Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! With this chapter we've finished what I've been fondly calling the 'Hinata Arc'. Now we're about to head into the next one. :) Also, Hinata was way cuter in this chapter than I intended.

* * *

* * *

  

                If Ri had expected anything from saving Hinata, it was that the other Hyūga would ignore Sirina even more than they previously had. Or they would unwillingly and stiffly interact with her. If forced. The last thing she had expected was to be ambushed by Hinata’s father before class the next day. Behind his mask, Ri sensed a smirk forming on Weasel’s face. Since Weasel didn’t seemed worried, Sirina did her best to give the man a polite bow. Hiashi Hyūga had yet to say a word, but he nodded politely to her at her bow.

                “Uzumaki. You have our gratitude for saving the Hyūga heir. Don’t think this means we or the Hyūga owe you something, however.” The man stiffly informed her, with a bit of a protective glare. Ri cocked her head at the man.

                “You don’t need to worry about that, Hyūga-sama.” Sirina replied dryly. “I didn’t save Hina-chan for you or the Hyūga. You just happened to benefit. I saved Hina-chan because she’s my friend and nobody hurts my friends.” She added with a roll of her eyes. It seems no-one had ever spoken to the head of the Hyūga family this way before. The man’s eyes widened perceptibly, and he grew (if possible) even stiffer in posture. Ri resisted the urge to giggle as Weasel’s sense of mirth increased exponentially.

                “Mah, Ri-chan, there’s no need to be rude.” Dog drawled, suddenly appearing behind Ri and scooping her up into his arms. Then, in a swirl of leaves, Ri found herself deposited at a desk. Another swirl of leaves, before she could comment, and Ri’s guard was gone from the room. From her current seat Ri could see Weasel and the Hyūga clan head standing outside. Apparently Kakashi had decided Ri should sit next to the window today. Idly she wondered if that was a hint that he liked to be able to see her from outside the building…? Quickly she shook off that thought. She looked up as a civilian girl sat next to her. Although she had not yet sat next to this particular child, Sirina had already requested someone to sit by her.

                “Hi!” The girl, who Ri immediately recognized as the one to call Hinata ‘creepy-eyes’, chirruped cheerfully at Sirina. Sirina winced internally. She’d already gotten off to a bad start with this girl, and it was probably about to get worse. “My name’s Yui! Family name Kobayashi!” The girl added, and waited expectantly.

                “Ah, I am…” Sirina started to reply, but was interrupted by Yamanaka Ino, who had already promised to sit with Ri the day before.

                “This is Uzumaki Sirina-hime-sama. And she already has seatmates.” Ino informed the civilian girl flatly. “You’re in my seat.” She added when the civilian girl stared blankly at the blonde. At the blonde’s words, the girl lowered her brown eyes to look at her desk. Her brunette hair swung forward to cover her eyes, and the girl’s voice trembled a little when she spoke.

                “But everyone knows the Uzumaki princess sits with someone new every day. And I got here first.” Sirina internally winced again, not sure quite what to say to the child.

                “Ah.” Shikamaru’s agreeing voice replied from the seat at Sirina’s left. Sirina jumped, not having noticed the boy joining them. Silently she scolded herself and vowed to make sure she kept being aware of her surroundings. “But there is a system. The people to sit next to others are chosen the day before. You may have noticed the next part, too. The people who sit with Ri the first day then sit with another in her group of friends the next day, and then another group after that until everyone in the group has sat with each-other and the group has grown by two more.” He added. Ri smiled gratefully at the solemn boy and new exactly what to say to the distraught girl.

                “Yui-chan?” Sirina called hesitantly, and the girl looked up hopefully but tearfully at Ri. “Why don’t you be one of my seatmates tomorrow? I’m sorry if you felt left out. I’ve just been drawing names of our classmates out of a pile, so it’s not like it’s intentional, or anything.” Sirina explained quietly. “Originally everyone in our group just drew names, but it was getting a little hard to tell who had sat by who, so we decided to just go from me to each other person gradually.” She added with a bit of a grimace. The civilian girl straightened at Ri’s offer, and nodded quietly.

                “Okay. I’d like that. Can I join you at lunch still?” She asked, and Ri immediately agreed.

                “Sure. Anyone’s welcome to join us at lunch, so long as they follow the rules.” The other two people sitting next to her, and those of Sirina’s friends who’d sat in the surrounding desks by now, turned to her curiously.

                “We have rules to follow at lunch?” Chōji asked curiously. Sirina flushed a little. Truthfully they’d never discussed such things, but Sirina wasn’t about to give free-reign to Hina-chan’s former tormentor. She was still feeling over-protective of the blue-nette, since last night. So instead, Ri rubbed the back of her head.

                “Well, yes. Most of it is just good manners, of course. It all really boils down to the golden rule, really.” Sirina agreed. At the mention of ‘the rule’, Shikamaru perked up.

                “I have never heard of a golden rule before.” He mused quietly. Ri smiled at them and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment again.

                “It’s an easy rule. I guess it’s more of a philosophy… It just means you should treat everyone else the way you want to be treated. In our group, that means everyone should be nice to everyone else. And we all help each other out.” Sirina explained with a shy smile at the boy.

                “That’s a good rule.” Hinata said quietly from behind the civilian. The civilian girl jumped in her seat and spun around. The girl’s mouth dropped open a little when she spotted the Hyūga heiress, and then Yui’s eyes snapped over to Sirina. She had a feeling that Yui just made the connection to that long-ago argument. The girl’s shoulders slumped slightly again.

                “Ah. I, um, I’m really sorry about how rude I was before, Hyūga-sama.” The civilian girl murmured, a flush of shame crossing her nose and cheeks. Tremulously, Hinata smiled at the girl. Sirina noted that the blue-nette looked even cuter when she did that. It made Ri want to pick up the blue-nette and cuddle her.

                “Thank you, Kobayashi-chan.” Hinata answered, and the civilian relaxed once more. Sirina beamed at the pair. Hinata’s blush deepened, and then she was bowing to Sirina at a 90° angle. Pretty much everyone else’s eyebrows raised into their hairlines at the Hyūga heiress’ actions.

                “Hina-chan?” Sirina asked carefully, not quite certain why the girl was giving her the bow of the inferior to their superior. Sirina didn’t recognize many bows, although Weasel was working on teaching her all the bows and their variations. This one, though, she did. To be honest, unless she decided to become Hokage again, Sirina hadn’t ever expected to see that bow in this lifetime.

                “Thank you for saving me, hime-sama. I will try to be worthy of your effort. My life is yours.” Hinata intoned formally. Sirina felt her jaw drop, and was grateful to note she wasn’t the only one to react that way. Then she recalled how shy and timid the girl was, despite having been working on the problem for several months, and internally rolled her eyes. She stood and moved silently over to Hinata, a plan forming in her mind slowly. Carefully Ri reached out and gently pushed Hinata until the girl was it the much less bent position of a bow-between-friends. The Hyūga heiress stiffened, but stayed in the bow Sirina’d moved her too. Sirina then stood opposite the heiress and copied the same bow of friendship.

                “You honor me, Hina-chan, but I didn’t save you for a debt. I saved you because you are my friend, and no-one gets to hurt my friends.” Ri informed the blue-nette, repeating what she’d told others just that morning. “I did my best to help, just like I know you would’ve done for me if our positions are reversed. You don’t owe me anything, although I like to think we’re friends.” At her final words on the subject, Hinata teared up and nodded emphatically as she stood up fully. Sirina copied the other girl’s movement.

                “Yes. Good friends. If you’re sure that’s all you want…” Hinata agreed timidly. Sirina beamed at the other girl. The blue-nette was so adorable when she was being unsure of herself. Of course, Ri had been working on building Hinata’s self-esteem, along with the rest of their friends, but from time to time the blue-nette would back-slide a little.

                “I’m sure. Come on, sensei is waiting on us.” Sirina assured before re-taking her seat. After looking to the front of the room and seeing that the instructor was waiting on them with an impatient look, everyone quickly shuffled to their seats. Yui even switched out with Ino, moving to sit at another table. Sirina settled herself down and readied herself for another day of learning things she’d mostly already learned at home.

 

* * *

 

                By the time lunch rolled around, Sirina once more felt simultaneously starving and bored. As soon as they were released, Sirina bolted outside with her bento-box. Finding their normal spot underneath a tree at the edges of the yard, Sirina plopped down with her back against the tree. Gradually everyone else in her group joined her. Sirina noticed that there seemed to be a bit of a silent contest going to see who would sit next to her. It wasn’t the first time she’d noticed this, of course, but she’d been watching the situation for a couple weeks now. Although during class-time the strange shuffle didn’t occur, anytime they were away from the desks, her friends jostled around to try and be the closest person to her.

                Of course, she knew what caused the ‘game’. Sky attraction was notorious for its way of making people strive to be close to a sky, whether by flame, social standards, or physically. She just hadn’t expected her flames to be so strong in this body as to start affecting her friends already. Because of the amount of power her body contained during this lifetime, the Shinigami usually put a ‘gate-way’ seal on her flames. The seal would restrict the amount of flames she could use to only what her body could handle. Over time the seal would release more and more flames until none were held back, and the seal would dissolve. Perhaps all her training had allowed her body to handle the amount of flames better? She would have to think on it.

                In the meantime, Sirina knew she would have to come up with a plan which would allow her friends to ‘prove themselves’ or demonstrate who was closest without actually fighting. She might even get guards in this lifetime! In her first lifetime as Naruko, it hadn’t even been an option. At first because her body and mind were learning to adjust to having chakra, so the amount of her flames had been very low until later in life. The other reason was because she just didn’t feel close enough to anyone to trust them with a bond. A flame-bond made people close as family, of course, but it was more than that. For Sirina’s people, from her first life as a Potter-Black, a soul bond was a type of marriage. Whether that was a bond with a Sky via flames, or a bond formed with magic during a wedding ceremony.

As she was thinking this, she noted Yui joining their group. Though slightly timid about joining them, the girl eagerly joined in with any discussion she could. At the moment, she was speaking with Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata about clan training and what she should maybe do after school. A sudden idea struck Ri, and sat forward. Immediately the eyes of the others snapped to her excited form. With a mental cringe, Ri realized she was releasing her Sky flames into the air around her. On accident. She’d definitely have to watch out for that. Her excitement-laden Sky flames spread her feeling to her friends. Each of them perked up, even though they didn’t really have a reason to feel excited.

                Then Sirina realized there was a flaw in her plan. Her excitement faded slightly, but she looked up into the tree above her to (hopefully) fix the problem.

                “Inu!” She called up into the tree. The other children around her jumped when Dog jumped from his hidden spot in the tree to crouch on the ground in front of Ri. He cocked his head to the side, clearly waiting. “So, I was thinking, a lot of the other people in our class like to spend time together outside of class. I thought it might be fun for us to do that too. Can my friends join me after school?” She asked quickly. His first response to her was non-verbal, and likely not intended. She felt the warmth of proud amusement surrounding her as his chakra announced his feelings to her.

                “They may join you, but you still have lessons. So long as they don’t mind joining in on training, I don’t think it will be a problem.” Dog agreed easily. Then he summoned Pakkun, who appeared in the traditional puff of smoke.

                “Yo.” Pakkun greeted his summoner, then looked up and saw Sirina. “Princess, good to see you.” He added, coming over to plop himself into her lap and get scritches. Sirina obliged, scratching behind his ears and underneath his bandana.

                “I thought you said you didn’t have a talking dog?” Kiba demanded, looking excited.

                “I don’t. Pakkun is Inu’s partner. He has some others, too. The pack helps him in tracking and fighting.” Sirina reaffirmed.

                “Pakkun, please let tonight’s other guards know there may be other children joining in with Ri’s lessons tonight.” Dog instructed. With a grumble Pakkun extracted himself from the pettings and ran off to do as ordered. Sirina smiled up at her guard fondly before turning her attention to her attentively listening friends.

                “So, anyone who’d like to can join me in training tonight, if you want.” Ri announced, eyes shining in excitement. Her friends talked it over, and in the end several of her friends agreed to come. The people coming, if they could get permission from their parents included Shino, Kiba/Akamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. Shikamaru indicated he would be interested in spending time together if it was something simple like cloud-watching, but wasn’t really interested in extra training and learning. Chōji, who usually hung out with Shikamaru after school, also declined. Yui said she might be interested sometime, but she had classes after school with her aunt.

                Until it was time to go back to class, the group questioned Sirina on what they would be doing. For the most part, Sirina wasn’t really sure. She’d never had someone join in on lessons with her before, after all. The rest of the school day passed in a blur for Ri. She tried to pay attention, but looking forward to that night made it really hard to pay attention. Finally they were released for the day, and her group practically surged towards the doors. Ri took a moment to grab another civilian classmate and ask them to sit with her. Having gotten their agreement, Sirina dashed out into the yard. A big group of her friends stood in the center of the yard. Sirina approached the group happily, and Ino informed Ri that everyone’s parents had agreed to let the children spend the afternoon and evening with Sirina. Now that Sirina was with the group, Inu ambled up to the group. Ri smiled up at her guard in delight, excited to share a little of her life outside school with her friends. Though she couldn’t really see it, Ri knew Dog was smiling back at her from behind his mask.

                “All ready?” He asked, and Ri nodded.   

                “Uh!” She agreed happily.

                “Alright kiddies, follow me and Ri to our first destination, please.” Inu called to the group. The group obliged him by following much like a pack of ducklings. Sirina smiled wider as she sensed Inu’s amusement at the scene while they walked through town. Eventually they reached the training field that was pretty much reserved for Sirina and her guard’s use. Ahead of them she saw Tiger, and waved excitedly.

                “Tiger!” She called, racing ahead of the others to pounce on him. Tiger caught her easily and swung Sirina around in a circle before propping her up on his hip.

                “Hello, hime. I heard you had some friends joining us, but I have to admit I didn’t expect so many children.” Tiger greeted. Ri blushed.

                “I didn’t expect to have so many friends before school started.” She admitted. “Come meet everyone!” She demanded, and he laughed but allowed her to slide down his side to the ground. She took his hand and tugged him over to her group of friends. After introducing everyone to Tiger, and Tiger to everyone else, they all followed Tiger to the center of the training ground.

                “So,” he announced, clapping his hands together “since I haven’t worked with anyone besides Ri here, we’re going to have some basic assessment tests. First up: sit-ups!” Tiger announced. Ri giggled when Sakura and Ino groaned. Remembering from her first life how they’d felt about exercise at this age, Ri spoke up.

                “It’s not so bad, and the muscles look really good!” Ri assured the girls with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Besides, being able to run faster and longer than other people means you’ll get less scars when you’re a ninja!” She added with a grin. At her encouragement, and after warming up, the other kids split into groups of two. In each pair one child lay down on the ground while the other knelt on their feet and counted out the sit-ups. Eventually Sirina and Sasuke were the last ones still going. In the end Sirina ended up doing more sit-ups than anyone else, but only by three sit-ups. After sit-ups they did crunches, push-ups, jumping jacks, and pull-ups. When they were finished with all those, her friends looked relieved. Sirina smirked to herself a little. Sasuke caught Ri smirking and raised one eyebrow questioningly. Sirina didn’t have time to answer, however, as Tiger spoke up just then.

                “Okay, we’re done with the basics, time for laps!” He announced, to groans. Then he had everyone running until they (literally) dropped to the ground. Sirina ‘won’ this round of exercise also. Sirina wasn’t that surprised, though, because she had a lot less family and friend responsibilities both before starting school and currently. She spent a lot more time training and working out as a result.

                “Good job, everyone!” Tiger congratulated them. “Don’t worry about who came in first or last, the only thing that matters is doing your personal best.” He encouraged them, smiling as the group of children drew back into a clump instead of laying or sitting all over the training ground. “Now, I’m going to work out a plan for each of you, just in case you join us again or want to work on it on your own. In the meantime, Sirina is going to teach you how to play chakra hide-n-seek.” Tiger informed them before turning his attention to some scrolls in his hands. Ri inquired into their chakra abilities, and found that only Sakura had no idea how to access chakra. Sirina and the other children actually spent the time trying to explain chakra and how to access it to Sakura.

                When Tiger finished what he was doing, he started a small fire. The children gathered around curiously while Tiger withdrew five scrolls from his vest pocket. He then split the children into groups of two, leaving Sirina to work with him. He quickly went over the rules for using knives, and then showed them how to release the seal on the scrolls. As each scroll ‘poofed’ it’s contents up, Tiger began to sort out the pile of things from his own scroll. The teams of children copied him, sorting foodstuffs to one side and utensils to the other.  A quick campfire-cooking lesson followed. Today they cooked a snack of shish-ka-bobs comprised of rabbit chunks, peppers, and onions.

                The children were just finishing up their afternoon snack when Crow showed up. Sirina excitedly introduced everyone once more while Tiger handed out napkins. They bid goodbye to Tiger while Crow had everyone settle into meditative poses while he questioned them about chakra. Finding that everyone (except Sakura) was already at the stage where they’d at least attempted the academy chakra control exercises, he divided them into groups. Sasuke and Ino, as the most advanced two, he put into one group and set them to working on the ending Uzumaki chakra exercises.

                “You’re actually starting on the last of the Uzumaki exercises, because the Uzumaki learn chakra control backwards from everyone else.” Crow explained to his cousin and Ino fondly. “So now that you’ve got basic chakra control down, you’ll be doing the last of the Uzumaki exercises to widen your chakra pool, and thus how much chakra you have at one time.” He instructed, before leading them through the exercise twice before he started on the next group. This group included everyone but the first two children and Sakura. This group he set to working on the academy exercises. Sirina was excited to be included in this group. Of course she’d already been working on the same exercises, but it was quite a lot of progress for her. While everyone else was working, Crow joined Sakura and talked her through accessing her chakra for the first time. To Crow’s obvious surprise, Sakura not only accessed her chakra on the second try, but turned out to be a natural at chakra control. He moved Sakura to join Sasuke and Ino in trying to widen their chakra pools.

                After chakra practice there was another cooking lesson, this time for dinner. The other children seemed surprised, but pleased to be included in learning to cook dinner. Sirina, though, was beginning to feel like she was ready for the other children to go home. She missed her one-on-one time with her guards!

                As soon as dinner was finished, the table was cleared and each child received a basic outline of the human body on paper. Only the outline of the outside of the body was on the paper. Then Dog placed a couple cups of crayons on the table. Each child was also given a pen. Then he pinned up a diagram of the human body which displayed all the bones. Diligently the children drew the bones (in various colors) onto their own copy of the diagram, and then labelled each bone or group of bones. Once all the children were done, Dog pinned another diagram over the top of the last one. This one showed all the bones and groups of bones, but didn’t label them. Dog would point to a bone, and the children looked at it on their own diagrams. Once everyone had raised their hand to indicate they’d found the bone’s name, then they would all repeat the name of the bone aloud. They went over the bones for a good half hour before finishing and saying their goodbyes.

                Sirina, exhausted, watched from the couch as her friends were split into two groups. One group went with Crow, and included Sasuke. The other group headed in the opposite direction and included pretty much all the other clan children. Sakura was with Sasuke and Crow. After the door closed behind them, Sirina turned slightly on the couch to face Dog. Quietly she lifted her arms up in the ‘pick me up’ sign. Dog, feeling worried, drew close and sat next to her on the couch. Then he pulled Sirina into his lap and gently cuddled her to his chest. Sirina nuzzled gently against him, hugging him tightly.

                “Are you alright, Ri?” Inu asked her, gently threading his fingers through her hair.

                “’m Okay.” She muttered. “Jus’ tired. Miss my time with you guys by myself.” She added softly, snuffling a little. Dog’s worry eased out of the air to be replaced with fondness.

                “There were a lot more children around for a lot longer than you’re used to.” He agreed softly. “And you didn’t get the same amount of attention you’re used to after school.” He murmured, dropping his masked face against the top of her head and inhaling subtly. Sirina smiled against his chest, having heard the sound of him sniffing her. She hadn’t realized in her first Naruto life how very dog-like Kakashi could be. She was willing to bet his senses were just as enhanced as the Inuzukas’.

                Soon enough her other two guards re-appeared. Dog made like he was going to hand her off to Crow, and Sirina stubbornly clung to him when he tried to pass her over. After his second attempt, Ri began to cry. A sense of panic infused Kakashi’s chakra, but Ri couldn’t make herself stop crying. Immediately Inu gave in to her, settling into the middle of the couch. Perplexed, Crow sat on one side of Kakashi and Tiger on the other.

                “What’s wrong, Hime?” Crow asked softly. Ri turned her face into Kakashi’s chest and didn’t answer. Relaxing, now that Ri’s crying was more snuffles than wailing, Kakashi explained their conversation to the others.

                “It’s alright, Ri.” Tiger soothed. “We’re not going anywhere.” He added, gently soothing his own hand through her hair.

                “Bedtime, I think.” Crow declared, watching Sirina closely. Ri protested, still not wanting to let go of Dog. To get her to release him, Dog ended up sitting next to her bed, holding Ri’s hand while she fell asleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up adding like 7 pages of plot I didn't expect in this chapter. I like where it's headed now, though. Hopefully you do too. ;) 
> 
> Till next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	6. Ch 6 - Learning to Share (Sometimes) & Visiting the Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 6 - Learning to Share (Sometimes) & Visiting the Old Man

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

                By the time Lunch rolled around the next day, Sirina had pretty much decided she was only going to socialize with her friends on Saturdays and Sundays. She didn’t like sharing ‘her’ people, the little family she had now. Not that she disliked her friends, of course, but they had their own families. Naturally, since Sirina didn’t want to share her family, her friends had other ideas.

                “Hey, Sirina-hime?” Sakura asked quietly, and Ri turned to face the girl calmly, tilting her head questioningly the same way Inu often did. “Can I join you in your workouts and training from now on? Yesterday showed me I really need the help, and I talked with Sensei who said I should have already been doing that stuff at home.” The girl added with a grimace. Sirina’s brain crashed to a screeching halt, and her face must have done something funny, because Sakura immediately back-tracked. “Only if you’re okay with that, of course…” the girl started to frantically say. Sirina shook herself and mentally scolded herself.

                “It’s okay, I’ll check with my guards and teachers to see what they are okay with.” Sirina promised. Overhearing their conversation, Sasuke and Shino both ask to join in as well. A small pit of fear and jealousy starts to grow in Ri’s stomach, and she boxed the feeling up before shoving it into the back of her mind. She repeats what she’d told Sakura just as Kiba, Ino, and Hinata ask if they can join in sometimes. They had their own clan-training after all, so they knew their parents wouldn’t let them join Ri all the time. With a grumbling sigh, Sirina repeated herself the third time before the group moves on. That day marks the first time Sirina is glad for lunch to be over so she can get back to class.

                That night after dinner, Sirina brings up her friend’s request with Crow. Crow listens patiently while she explains, and Dog watches with his head cocked from his place sitting on her kitchen counter. A sense of confusion emanates from Inu’s chakra, but Sirina can’t quite figure out what he’s confused by. When Sirina finally finished talking, Dog speaks before Crow gets a chance.

                “I though you didn’t like sharing us so much?” He asked, and Ri shrugs grumpily.

                “I don’t. But I’m not going to keep my friends from training that will help keep them safe one day.” Ri admits to the two men. “And I do like my friends, and spending time with them. I just…like having you guys to myself, too.” She mutters sullenly, kicking at the floor with one foot. Crow smiles gently at Ri before swooping down and scooping her up into his arms. Ri squeaks, which makes Crow laugh and spin her around a couple times.

                “We’ll be here for you at least until you graduate the academy, pip squeak.” Crow promises, and a well of ice instantly forms inside Ri. She hadn’t thought about it before, the idea her guards wouldn’t be there to guard her always. Immediately she felt like bursting into tears, but she holds them back as best she can. A (vary large) part of her wonders how hard it would be for her to just… _not graduate_ the academy. Would they still stay with her then?

                “Don’t worry, my cute little hime.” Dog informs her, his chakra radiating amusement and fondness once again. “We’re here for you. Even if we did let others train with you, we’d still be there for you.” Ri feels grumpy at the feelings of “she’s being adorable” wafting off her guards.

                “I guess.” She grumbles at them, crossing her arms sullenly over her chest. Crow just chuckles and settles down on the couch with her.

                “How about the other children can join us, if their parents allow it, until dinner on weekdays. Then from making dinner on it’s just us? The children can join their own families for dinner and family time too, that way. Saturday your friends could join us from four o’clock until dinner, and Sundays would be strictly ‘family time’.” Crow suggested. Ri shrugged.

                “Okay.” She sighed, and turned the conversation back to learning tactics from Dog. While Dog and Ri are talking, Crow quickly writes up a couple copies of the schedule they discussed, as well as what would be learned on what days (generally speaking), for Sirina to give to each of her friends the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

                To Ri’s dismay, the next day’s schedule is disrupted again. She’d given the schedules to her friends, asked them to talk it over with their families and then let her know. After school she’d expected to go home and have one last day of her guards all to herself. What actually happened was Dog showed up, scooped Ri up onto his hip, and then shun-shined into the Hokage’s office. Sirina, not having expected a visit to the Hokage, looked around the office suspiciously. Nothing overly-threatening appeared, and there were no other people present besides herself, Dog, and the Hokage, so she relaxed slightly.

                “Hi, JiJi!” Ri waved at Hiruzen before Inu gently placed her in a seat in front of the desk. Then, with a respectful bow to the Hokage, Dog vanished in another swirl of leaves.

                “Hello Ri.” The old man replied fondly.

                “What’s up, Jiji?” Sirina questioned, bouncing in her seat a little. To be fair, she had been sitting still pretty much all day. Being a Jinchūriki, Sirina always had an incredible amount of energy. Lots of energy and youth didn’t exactly lend themselves to sitting still for long. She still did her best, though.

                “Nothing important, we just haven’t been able to see each other very much recently. I thought today might be a good time.” At his words, Sirina reflected back on the previous couple of months. She realized he was right, even by the schedule of his infrequent visits in her life. She hadn’t seen JiJi except for when he’d come to help with the chakra problem. She saw the Hokage smile as he noticed her realization.

                “Okay. What’d you want to talk about?” She agreed curiously. Privately she was wondering what had happened that he felt the need to pull her into his office. It was true he usually tried to visit with Ri as often as he could, but that very rarely happened in his office unless Ri showed up there.

                “I was wondering if you’re enjoying the new clothes and system of learning? How is the academy?” JiJi asked. Ri nodded.

                “I like the clothes, they’re soft and comfy! Plus, they’re in the right colors!” Ri exclaimed immediately. A little bit of triumph entered the old man’s expression, and Ri immediately felt distrust well up inside her.

                “Yes, I heard you requested some special colors. Why did you want those specific colors?” Hiruzen asked. Ri fought off the urge to purse her lips, but answered.

                “’Cuz they’re my colors. Didn’t Inu or one of the others tell you? They’re my colors by tradition.” She explained.

                “Inu did mention you said your kaa-san told you so?” he pressed gently. Ri nodded emphatically, thinking silently to herself that she’d known that excuse would come back to bite her eventually.

                “Yep.” Ri agreed, but didn’t elaborate just to be contrary. Well, that and she didn’t want to slip up and say something that would show she was lying. The Hokage frowned a little at her answer, but continued pressing.

                “Will you tell me about your kaa-san, Ri?” She swung her feet back and forth and shrugged.

                “Okay. What do you want to know?”

                “Why don’t you tell me what she looks like?” He asked. Ri shrugged again.

                “She looks like a ghost. All kinda see-through.” Ri promptly replied, and again didn’t continue.

                “What else?”

                “Well, she has sorta-reddish hair. I think it should be redder, but she’s a ghost so it isn’t. She has purple eyes, too! And she always wears the same thing. A white sleeveless shirt with a long dress and ninja sandals.” Ri promptly reported. She had actually met the woman’s spirit, after all. After making the excuse the first time, Ri had made sure to call up the woman’s spirit from the afterlife. That way she could accurately describe what the woman looked like, in case of a situation like she faced now.

                “What sort of things do you usually talk about? Has she ever told you to do anything?” The Hokage asked her gently, and Ri felt like rolling her eyes.

                “Well, usually Kaa-san would comfort me. She used to visit a lot, ‘cuz I used to cry a lot. Especially when I was lonely. And I got sick a lot, ‘cuz I didn’t get a lot of the right foods. And some of what I did get was bad. Kaa-san visited me then too. So kaa-san told me it would all be okay. She also told me to eat my veggies, if I could get them, ‘cuz otherwise I wouldn’t grow to be big and strong.” Ri informed her Hokage gravely. Seriously, could he be any more obvious? He obviously not only didn’t believe her, but also thought if she _was_ actually seeing her mother if was an illusion used to manipulate her. “But she doesn’t visit much anymore, now that I’m well taken care-of.” She added with a sad little voice. “I’m glad for my guards and good food, but I kinda miss Kaa-san.” Ri ‘admitted’. Of course that wasn’t true, because Ri felt she couldn’t miss what she’d never had, but she wanted to tug at his heartstrings a little. Plus, it would be unusual for an orphan not to be sad about loosing what little contact he had with one of his deceased parents.

                “And your kaa-san has never asked you to hurt anyone else, or do anything strange at all? She’s never told you to leave the village?” he prodded, and Ri felt her temper fraying dangerously.

                “Nope. She did challenge me to try eating my weight in Ramen once…but that’s it.” Ri proclaimed ‘thoughtfully’, just to mess with the old man a little.

                “That does indeed sound like Kushina…” He murmured, and Ri had a feeling he didn’t mean for her to hear. Enhanced senses were the best.

                “The academy is going good too, JiJi. I’m making lots of new friends!” Sirina informed the Hokage before he could ask more questions about her ‘kaa-san’. The old man smiled at her, but he seemed a little frustrated.

                “I’m glad Ri. Can you tell me, Ri, have you ever sensed anything strange about your kaa-san’s chakra…?” The old man seemed unable to resist at least one more question. Ri narrowed her eyes at him. It was definitely time to end this conversation.

                “I’m not stupid, JiJi. Dead people don’t have chakra. Cuz it’s a mix of spirit and body energy. _And ghosts don’t have a body_. You don’t believe me!” Ri growled, pointing at him as she emphasized the end of her sentence. The old man looked taken aback. “You think someone’s tricking me. Well I’m smart, even if you don’t believe it! And I know it’s my kaa-san!” Ri snarled before dropping back into her chair and crossing her arms across her chest belligerently. Then she turned her gaze to staring down at the front of the desk sullenly. Of course the old man tried to apologize and go back to the school subject, but Ri refused to be mollified.

                Eventually he suggested going to get Ramen together, likely hoping a more relaxed atmosphere would calm her down. Ri was tempted to tell him he had another thing coming, but held her tongue. She did soften a little towards him, unintentionally. The offer of food still soothed a part of her that was a starving orphan, she supposed. Ri counter-offered to make him some ramen at her apartment. After making sure she intended to actually cook ramen, and not cup-ramen, the Hokage accepted. After taking a bite, it was obvious the Hokage was surprised by how good her ramen was. Despite Crow helping her to make it. His genuine delight at her new skills thawed the last of Ri’s anger, and she chatted happily with him all through dinner. She told him all about her new friends, and her plans to include her friends in her regular training. After she bid him farewell, Ri realized she’d missed talking to the old man, despite her wariness against his intentions.

 

* * *

 

 

                When he got back to his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt like the weight of decades had lifted from his shoulders. He’d enjoyed chatting with his unofficial granddaughter, once his fears were (mostly) laid to rest. He’d missed the girl more than he’d realized, truthfully. Thoughtfully the Hokage looked over his calendar and schedule for the month. There wasn’t really much time, between different meetings and paperwork. Still, he’d managed to fit her into his schedule in the past. He’d find a way to make it work. A thought hit him and he strode over to open his door. Poking his head out, he caught his secretary’s attention.

                “Make a note, please. Naruto…I mean Ri, is allowed in to see me at any time. She has permanent pre-approval to access me and my office unless I have it sealed.” He ordered. The woman bowed respectfully from his seat and Sarutobi withdrew once more. Then he summoned Dog, who appeared quickly.

                “I want to see Ri more often. Please make sure she drops in frequently. You may need to adjust her training schedule for this.” The Hokage informed Inu, who bowed. Once dismissed, Inu vanished back to his charge and the Hokage turned once more to tackle the paperwork monster overtaking his desk.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit shorter, but it's kind of the bridge between the last 'Arc' and the next one. :) Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	7. Ch 7 - The First in the Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been excited to write this chapter since before I started writing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. ;)

 

* * *

* * *

 

                Life continued on in the same pattern for Sirina for a couple of months. Excepting that Sirina now visited often (at different times) with the Hokage. For the most part she visited him between training and dinner (while her friends went home). Today, however, the academy was out on ‘teacher prep’ day. Personally Ri thought ‘teacher prep day’ was code for: please no more students! I’ll do any paperwork you want, just give me a break from these monsters! At least, that was how _her_ class’ teacher acted. So she’d decided to visit JiJi shortly after her lunch. Unfortunately she’d timed it slightly wrong, and Jiji had actually gone out to lunch just before she got there. A bit of her mischievous streak had popped up then, and Ri hid under his desk so she could surprise the old man when he showed up.

                Which led to the situation she was currently in. Ri hadn’t realized it, but apparently the Hokage’s advisors liked to use his office when he was out. As they were doing now. Naturally it’d been too late for Ri to announce her presence, when she realized the office was now sealed and it wasn’t the Hokage in the room.

                “Where is that boy?” A waspish female voice demanded. Ri carefully tucked herself further under the desk and then lowered herself to peer through the tiny crack between the floor and the desk. On the other side she recognized the Hokage’s three advisors. The one who’d spoken must have been Koharu Utatane. The woman was pacing restlessly back and forth on one side of the room. In the middle of the room stood the old menace Danzō Shimura himself. On Danzō’s right side (opposite from where Utatane paced) stood Homura Mitokado. No sooner had Ri confirmed her suspicions than a knock sounded from the door. With an impatient huff, the woman approached the door, deactivated the seal next to it, and ushered Weasel in. Then she shut the door and re-activated the seal. As soon as Weasel came to attention in front of Danzō, Ri realized what she was seeing.

                Somehow, in the process of straightening out her own life, Ri had forgotten about _THE MASSACRE_. To be fair, for most of her previous Naruto lifetime the Massacre had been a previous event, and she’d just had to live with the results. Of course she’d come up with a plan to prevent the massacre, but she’d thought being her guard had stopped this meeting from taking place. Apparently not.

                “Apologies for being late.” Weasel stated, his tone even and emotionless. A chill went down Ri’s spine at his words. Weasel’s voice had always been full of life around her, not this robotic-like nonsense. Utatane nodded regally, accepting his excuses for all three members of the council.

                “ANBU Weasel, the council has a task for you.” Danzō intoned deeply, and Ri wanted to snort at how he was trying to make the council seem more important that it really was.

                “I am currently assigned to watching the Uzumaki, and am not allowed any other tasks.” Weasel replied flatly, and Ri wanted to grin in triumph. She highly doubted that would have been Itachi’s reply in her last lifetime.

                “This task is more important, and intersects with your duties to protect the brat.” Danzō retorted, holding out a scroll to Weasel. Despite handing him a scroll, which Itachi tucked into a jacket, Danzō proceeded to outline the mission.

                “The Uchiha had started plotting a civil war in Konoha, with the aim to overthrow the Hokage. The Hokage has, of course, tried negotiating with the Uchiha. To no avail. They are determined to embroil us in civil war, and must be stopped. You are hereby charged to kill the leaders of this coup, to send a message to the rest of the clan.” At these words, Itachi seemed to still, despite not having been moving before.

                “You are aware, of course, that I myself am Uchiha.” Weasel demanded flatly. Danzō inclined his head slightly.

                “Of course. It’s why you were chosen. The stain of treachery may perhaps not smear the rest of your clan if one of your own members steps up to take out the traitors among you.” Shimura pointed out, as though it was the most logical thing ever. She could practically feel Itachi’s teeth gritting from here. Weasel bowed to the council and was then dismissed. Ri listened to the elders talk a little longer, and wondered what had changed? In her first lifetime, the order had been to kill all the Uchiha, except Sasuke and himself. Now it was just to kill the leaders? She was confused by this, but knew she didn’t have time to waste. Ri waited a few minutes after the council had left to emerge, and then she climbed up to the window. It was a more obvious exit, but she also didn’t run the risk of running into the council on her mad dash.

                She practically flung herself out of the window, and reinforced her legs with chakra as she landed on the roof of a business far below. Never before had Ri tried this trick from such a height, and she didn’t get it quite right. Her muscles and bones _ached_ fiercely. Ri ignored the pain, she had more important problems to worry about, right now. Spotting Weasel roof-hopping slightly ahead of her, Ri damped down her chakra and flames until it sat just under her skin. He would find her, if he looked for her, but not otherwise. Unbeknownst to Ri, she’d also shaken off her own guard (just Tiger right now, since Weasel’d been called before the Council). Tiger had been waiting for her in the Hokage’s waiting room, since Ri was ostensibly with the Hokage. It would be some time before he realized she was missing.

                Silently as she could move while still maintaining a similar speed to Weasel, Ri followed him across the rooftops of Konoha and into the forest.  Thankfully he didn’t go too far in, just to a stream near to the Uchiha clan grounds and compound. Silently Ri walked up a tree and onto a branch above the one Weasel leapt onto. Shortly after Weasel settled himself on his wide branch, Crow joined him. Both teens took off their mask as they settled in.

                “I felt your chakra streaming past the compound like you were being chased by demons.” Shisui Uchiha murmured in a calm tone. Itachi snorted.

                “Might as well be.” He muttered unhappily, taking the scroll from his pocket and passing it to Shisui. Shisui sped over the scroll, and both of the other watchers knew the instant he’d read the order. The teen sucked in a sharp breath, eyebrows lowering dangerously, and he turned furiously to Itachi.

                “We’re not even supposed to be able to take assignments like this. The council doesn’t have the authority to..!” Shisui began furiously. Itachi merely shrugged.

                “No. But they as good as said they would have the entire clan wiped out if I disagreed.” Itachi replied flatly. Shisui grumbled under his breath. “Besides, you know better than I…Shimura doesn’t need me to have people in my clan killed. He’s pretty much got his own army. Better me than someone who will make it long and painful.” Itachi’s words seemed to make Shisui wilt, and Ri felt a burning anger swelling up. It was the same overwhelming anger that’d covered her when Hinata was in trouble. This time though, the energy of the Fox didn’t manifest thanks to the already-tight hold she was keeping on her energies to keep from being discovered.

                “You know they’re probably going to call you a traitor. There’s no way the Hokage will admit that you were ordered to take out the leaders of a clan. And you’ll have to kill you parents. There’s no way Aunt and Uncle don’t know about this.” Shisui pointed out despondently. Itachi’s head jerked in a nod.

                “I’m aware.”

                “I guess I’d best help you, then.” Shisui sighed, and Itachi turned to look at him. Sirina couldn’t help herself anymore.

                “You two must be the dumbest smart people I’ve ever met. Possibly even the dumbest smart people to ever exist.” Sirina called down to them from her perch on a higher branch. Both teens were on their feet, Kunai in hand and Sharingan spinning, before they spotted her and realized who’d overheard. Both of the boys seemed to droop where they stood, tucking their kunai away.

                “Ri. You can’t tell anyone what you just heard.” Itachi ordered firmly. Ri lifted her chin and firmed her stance.

                “Yes. Yes I can, Uchiha Itachi. If those council members didn’t want me to know what they were planning, they should’ve cleared the room before giving you your task.” Ri bit back.

                “You…you were there? In the Hokage’s office?” Itachi asked with no little horror. Ri nodded firmly.

                “I was. And I happen to know the Hokage hasn’t given up on the Uchiha clan _or_ it’s leaders. Cuz I’ve been there during the most recent talks. Neither side is ready to accept any offers yet, but it’s still a work in progress.” Ri informed them flatly. Both men straightened slightly.

                “But then why would the council order…?” Shisui wondered, and Ri could almost smell her victory.

                “Why does anyone want to kill large numbers of Uchiha or Hyūga?” Ri retorted venomously. “Because they’re idiots who think having special eyes will make them more powerful. They don’t realize the drawbacks to transplanting an eye one isn’t born with into their body. Nor do they realize that a lot of chakra gets taken up by the eye. Not to mention that the only person outside the clan to ever have an eye implanted can neither turn the eye off nor on.” Ri growled, and both teens looked strangely nervous.

                “Ri…how do you know these things? I know no one has taught you about our clan secrets.” Itachi asked, trying to be stern but mostly just looking afraid for her. It was then Ri knew what she was going to do to protect them. She’d had some ideas of how to go about it, of course, but Itachi and Shisui’s genuine care for her and fear for her safety touched her in a way she couldn’t explain. Her flames strained against her control, but Ri was firm.

                _Not yet._ She told her flames. _Soon, but not yet._ She promised to them. Then she turned her attention outward.

                “I can’t tell anyone but family. But that’s okay, cuz you’ll have to be family for me to save the Uchiha anyways. Did you know that the Uchiha and the Uzumaki used to be allies? The first Hokage’s wife actually married him only because of an agreement between the Uchiha-Uzumaki alliance and the Senju. The very land of Konoha was given to Konoha by the Uzumaki, negotiated for by the Uchiha.” Ri announced. Itachi’s eyes narrowed upon her while Shisui just looked surprised.

                “You can save our family?” Itachi demanded. Ri nodded. “What do you want for saving them?” He asked, more astute in that moment than Sirina thought he’d be. She thought about just saying she was doing it for them…but there was something Ri wanted that she couldn’t get any other way.

                “I want you two to join my family, to renew the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans’ alliance.” She admitted, blushing faintly.

                “How do you want us to join your family? We’re not blood-related to the Uzumaki, and you can’t adopt us. The only other way I know of is…” Shisui started to speculate.

                “Marriage.” Ri agreed. And both of the boys kind of just…stared at her. Like it was the last thing they’d expected her to say. “It’s a little known fact about the main family, but there is a special requirement for those of the Uzumaki born with certain gifts. We rare few require soul bonds to both help protect us and also to ground us. Without these bonded guardians, we can literally explode, implode, and/or go insane. It’s not pretty. So clan law states I need a full set of guardians. But I haven’t found anyone else in Konoha yet that meets the requirements. You two do. The really tricky part, though, is that for my clan a soul bond is also a marriage bond. A soul bond is the same thing that bonds a guardian to those like me.” Ri explained quickly, not even taking a breath so that she could get the entire explanation out before they interrupted. “But I’m really only interested in guys, and there are very few guys in the world who will accept being married to the same girl as someone else. Plus I’m kind of young. But I’ve already noticed the gift affecting myself and others….”Ri added quickly before trailing off. Still the other two young men just stared at her.

                “You realize we’re like, five to seven years older than you.” Itachi pointed out. Ri shrugged.

                “Age is just a number, really, and my guardians were always going to be at least a little older than me. I already need to start looking for them and I’m only like six. In order to keep me safe, and to withstand the energies of the gift, they’d need to be experienced enough to do so.” Ri told them. Itachi stepped forward the slightest bit (there wasn’t really room to move any more forward on the branch).

                “I’ll do it.” Itachi agreed. Sirina felt he was agreeing a little too easily, even though this was what she wanted.

                “You’re aware you’ll have to take the Uzumaki name, and Sasuke will become heir to the Uchihas?” She demanded gently. He nodded.

                “I am. And I still want to do it.” Itachi agreed. Ri shrugged mentally and turned her attention to Shisui.

                “And you?” She wondered. Shisui nodded firmly.

                “If Itachi’s in, I’m in.” He stated firmly.

                “Alright. You’ll have to keep your name, though. It’s part of how we’ll save the Uchiha.” Ri confessed. Shisui shrugged.

                “My family name doesn’t really make a difference to me. I’ve always been a little bit…apart from the rest of my family. It’s only really Itachi and Sasuke I’m close to.” Shisui admitted. “Well, and now you, of course.” He added with an impish grin up at Ri.

                “Okay. Okay.” Ri muttered to herself. “Right. We’ll need to be on the ground to do this…” She rambled to herself. Itachi and Shisui traded looks at Ri’s mutterings, but willingly followed her down to the ground. Once there, she made them sit.

                “Normally you wouldn’t be able to access this power at all. Chakra and line gifts tend to interfere with the ability to activate….Ah. I guess I’d better explain the gift as well…”Ri muttered, flushing slightly. Then she withdrew a small silver dagger from inside her shirt. Shisui’s eyes narrowed.

                “That’s real silver. Where did you get that Ri?” he demanded, concern for her once more in his eyes. Ri felt touched all over again, and smiled softly at him.

                “I can’t tell you yet, but you’ve no need to worry. It was gifted to me by one who cannot betray me.” She promised. Shisui shifted slightly, but looked somewhat mollified. Then Ri pricked the tip of each finger with the silver dagger and raised her hand above her head. Humming, she drew her now-bloody fingers into a point and flicked them outwards so that drops of blood sprayed out in all directions around them. Both boys ducked instinctively, and Ri gave them a smile. The drops of blood dropped to the forest floor and turned indigo. As the drops turned into indigo colored light, they began to move across the ground, growing from where they fell into strange patterns that eventually connected. When all of the patterns were connected, an indigo dome formed about the trio.

                “It’s a barrier. Like the Hokage’s office. No one will be able to see, hear, or interrupt us until I take it down.” She revealed, to the other two’s astonishment. Then she tucked the knife away. “As I was saying, you will only gain the gift because I have the ability to awaken it in others. Well, I can so long as they are willing to be bound to me as my guardians. The name of this gift is ‘Flames of the Dying Will.’ Despite it’s name, it’s actually called that because it takes the willpower to overcome death to use them. Much like chakra, you have to reach beyond what the normal person is capable of to use Flames. There are three different basic categories of flames. It’s kind of like the difference between regular jutsu, elemental jutsu, and family-line-gifts. The three catagories are: Flames of the Sky, Flames of the Earth, and Flames of the Water. Each of these is known as a ‘set’. For example, the ‘Sky set’, the ‘Earth set’, and the ‘Water set’. I only know about the set I belong to, honestly. I am the ‘Sky’ of the ‘Sky set’. Each set contains elements within it. Just like elemental jutsu is broken down into earth, water, air, and fire. There are seven flames of the Sky in total, with the Sky being the most rare and the leader of the other flames.”

                As Ri began to explain, she felt gratified with their rapt attention to her words. Once or twice before she’d had to explain flames to people multiple times. She had a feeling that would not be the case with these young genii.

                “Aside from Sky, there’s no real order to the elements that make up the Sky set. The other flames are: Sun, Storm, Cloud, Lightning, Rain, and Mist. Cloud is the second rarest flame, after Sky. Each flame has unique properties. I suspect that Itachi is an inverted Storm, and that Shisui is a Sun. Ah, inverted means you’re kind of the opposite of a regular storm-type person. Typically Storms are known for being brash, loud, impulsive, and eager to fight. The only other inverse storm I’ve known was called ‘the Eye of the Storm’, because an inverse Storm is calm, collected, and cool. Until something actually manages to set them off, that is. In general I’ve found that inverse Storms tend to be more powerful, because they can control their flames better and it takes a lot more to set them off.”

                “Then there’s Sun. I think Shisui is a typical sun. They’re known for being energetic and active, usually really cheerful people. Storm flame’s property is disintegration, Sun flame’s property is activation. Storm flame is typically used for both offense and defense, whereas Sun flames as usually used more for healing and making the users body go faster.” Ri explained. Quickly she glossed over the other flames before she got to Sky flames.

                “Sky flames, like I said, are the ‘leader’ of the set. Usually a person who has Sky flames tends to be a leader, and very charismatic. People tend to be drawn towards people with Sky flames, in a phenomenon known as ‘Sky Attraction’, whether they or the Sky wants them to be drawn in or not. That’s actually one of the things a Sky needs to be protected from. Until we have a full set, we continually attract people. And the reactions, while they can be mild and helpful, can often be quite dangerous and disturbing. Especially for people who don’t know about flames. Because everyone _has_ some type of element, even if they never activate it. And the Sky set is the most prevalent set. Elements have a natural desire to join with a Sky in what is known as a bond, or Harmony. Often times a person will subconsciously try to impress the Sky in one way or another. If they feel rejected by the Sky, for any reason, they can often become violent and angry as the element tries to prove themself. It’s one of the reasons people with Sky flames are so rare. They simply don’t survive their childhood.” As she explained her own flame, Ri watched the two prospective guardians nervously. She could almost _see_ when they tied her flames to the way the village had treated Ri before.

                “Are your Sky flames the reason people kept trying to hurt you?” Itachi demanded lowly, and his chakra radiated out threateningly against anyone who might harm her. _Definitely a good match,_ she thought happily.

                “Only in part. My case is special, being a Jinchūriki, and all. The people who hurt me would have probably done so anyways, if maybe not quite as extremely. But they hated me, and also felt drawn to me. I couldn’t help that they felt drawn, and they couldn’t help being drawn. So their actions became worse.” Ri corrected with a bit of a wince.

                “You didn’t mention Sky flames properties.” Shisui pointed out, watching his cousin from the corner of his eye. Itachi relaxed slightly at the new topic, and Shisui sighed almost silently in relief.

                “Ah. No, I didn’t get there yet. The Sky Flame’s property is called “harmonization”. It’s the ability to bond to the other users, to attract others. Getting a Sky…people compare it to gaining a ‘true home’. Bonding with someone who accepts you and understands you, no matter what. And it goes both ways in good bonds.” She rambled a little.

                “So how do we awaken our flames?” Shisui asked, and Itachi inclined his head to indicate he too wanted to know.

                “The only way we have access to is for me to bond with you and draw your flames out. Well, it’s the only _safe_ way we have access too, anyways. Almost getting killed will sometimes do it, too. But you have to want the bond. I mean, _really_ want it. You have to align your will to bonding with me and awakening your flames. It doesn’t matter what the reason is, you just have to fill your mind and soul with the determination. And don’t touch your chakra. I’ll do the rest.” Ri instructed. “Who wants to go first?” At her question, the boys looked to each other and held a silent conversation. Afterwards, Shisui indicated he would go first. It didn’t really matter to Ri which went first, so she turned to face him.

                “Let me know when you’re ready.” Ri ordered, and Shisui agreed before closing his eyes. They sat like that for a few moments before Shisui nodded to indicate his willingness. As soon as she saw his signal, Ri’s flames burst out of her to surround her body entirely before a large portion of them jumped over to Shisui and dove into his body. Shisui seemed to sort of melt on contact, relaxing until he lay almost flat on the ground, despite his crossed legs.

                “Concentrate! Will power!” Ri called to him before refocusing. She could feel the instant her own flames met Shisui’s, her flames practically sang in triumph. Shisui nodded from where he lay, but didn’t open his eyes or sit back up. Gently her flames pulled his past the chakra and to the surface. Shisui promptly burst into yellow Sun flames, and then their flames were twining about and through each other in the air. A bond quickly ‘clicked’ into place. Shisui breathed out sharply in surprise, his eyes dropping open in awe at the feeling of ‘home’.

                _“I was right. He does have Sun flames.”_ Ri thought happily to herself. She was pretty good at guessing flame types, but she still could’ve been wrong. Especially if he had the ability to awaken multiple flames and he’d been focusing on something else when she ‘awoke’ his flames. From the corner of her eyes, Ri noticed Itachi facing them both with his Sharingan spinning. Apparently he felt like recording the activation of Shisui’s flames. Soon enough their flames returned to inside their bodies, the ever-shifting rod of color that represented their bond fading from sight.

                “How does it feel? Are you alright, Shisui?” Itachi inquired, surprisingly calm for someone who’d had two friends burst into spontaneous flames.

                “She was right. It feels like _home_. But not in any way I can describe or would have thought of before feeling the bond. Plus…I can feel her feelings. Can you feel mine, Ri?” Shisui answered softly. Ri nodded.

                “I can. Like I said, it’s the sign of a good bond.” Ri agreed. “You must have been focusing more on bonding with me than saving your family.” Ri added, flushing slightly in happiness.

                “Yeah, I was. But also, you’re my family now, so … kind of both?” Shisui admitted shyly, blushing a little himself. Itachi’s eyebrows practically flew up into his hairline and Shisui’s uncharacteristic shyness. Ri turned to him.

                “Let me know when you’re ready, Itachi.” Ri urged gently, and Itachi nodded. While Itachi focused himself, Shisui spoke up.

                “Hey, I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it yet but…my actual name’s Uchiha Shisui. I know you met Itachi and learned his name the other day, but I figured it’s only fair to tell you mine.” He told his Sky with a big, brilliant grin. Ri smiled back at him, his happiness melding nicely with the happiness she was already feeling.

                “Thank you. My full name is Sirina Uzumaki. I still like to be called Ri by those I care about.” Ri added. “Oh, I noticed Itachi was recording your awakening with his Sharingan. You may wish to do the same for his.” Ri added thoughtfully. Shisui nodded.

                “I would be interested in seeing what it looks like from the outside.” Shisui agreed pleasantly. Then Ri noticed Itachi opening his eyes, and she turned to face him.

                “Ah, I forgot to mention, Itachi, you awakening will be a little bit different. More…tricky, I suppose. You’re going to have to learn control on the fly, or you may very well disintegrate your clothing. I wasn’t planning on bonding today, or I would’ve brought clothes with seals sewn in to prevent that sort of thing…” Ri mused. “Plus, if for some reason we aren’t compatible, your flames will also hurt myself or Shisui. So try to reign them in if you they don’t react like Shisui’s did, okay? Whatever you do, stay calm. Flames respond to willpower and emotion, so definitely try to stay calm and focused.” Ri cautioned. Itachi nodded and Ri allowed her flames to burst from her once more. The process actually went as quickly and smoothly as Shisui’s, although Itachi did end up loosing most of his clothing despite Ri’s warning. She tried really hard not to stare at him, because his clothing and slender form hadn’t really led her to believe he would be so _built_. But the muscles on display right now definitely contradicted that thought.

                “ _Well, he_ is _a shinobi. A really good one. Guess I should have expected him to be fit.”_ Ri laughed silently at herself. Thankfully Ri noticed he was wearing boxes before she looked off to the side. Then their flames were merging into a bond, and Ri didn’t have time to think about anything else. Like his cousin, Itachi also seemed to be shocked by the closeness and warmth of their bond. His eyes heated slightly as he looked at her, and Ri flushed.

                “I have _never_ felt this close to someone, even discounting that I can feel your feelings.” He murmured to her softly, and Ri’s blush darkened. His gaze upon her was somewhere between a hawk watching its prey and an artisan at work. Shisui, who could feel Ri’s feelings but only an echo of Itachi’s, laughed at her.

                “You propose marriage to us, but you’re embarrassed by seeing Itachi in his boxers?” He teased, and Ri just about died right there of embarrassment.

                “I’m only six! I assumed it would be in name-only until I was older!” She squeaked, burying her face in her hands. From between her fingers she could see that even Itachi found that funny, his lips twitching at the corners as he tried valiantly not to smile or laugh. Deciding to get her ‘revenge’ on them for laughing, Ri looked up with a smirk.

                “Yeah, laugh it up, ‘tachi. You’re the one who’s going to have to sneak back into the Uchiha compound in his underwear.” Ri informed him, keeping her eyes resolutely on his face-level. Next to him, Shisui was still ‘recording’ what was going on, Ri noticed. Itachi just smirked back at her.

                “ANBU. Sneaking in won’t be a problem.” Itachi retorted.

                “Even sneaking past other ANBU and former ANBU like your mom?” Ri challenged, and Itachi paled a little.

                “What will you say to your mother?” Ri joked. Itachi looked very much like he wanted to swear. At the very real trepidation filling him, Ri took pity on her new Storm.

                “I suppose I could be prevailed upon to create a distraction for you.” She offered.

                “That may not be the best idea…” Shisui warned, but Ri waved off his warning.

                “It’s no problem. Sky Attraction, remember? I can be _very_ distracting. Especially when I _want_ _to be_.” She assured, standing up and dusting off her pants. Then she snapped and the circle fell, the seal disappearing entirely. Before either of the others got to their feet, Ri was running towards the Uchiha compound with a laugh. This time Itachi really did curse. From ahead of them Ri called:

                “Swear jar!” her laughter floating back to them on the breeze.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love this chapter too much. Maybe not the writing as much, but the story-line definitely. :D Hope it made you happy too. And three chapters written and posted today...a new record! (I think). 
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	8. Ch 8 - Convincing the Stubborn pt 1

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

                Marching into the Uchiha compound with her flames invisibly circling around and out from her body, Ri was filled with elation and excitement. She’d gained her first two guardians in this lifetime! Already the strain of containing too much flames and magic for her body felt greatly lessened. The heads of Uchiha turned and they stared at her, many of their Sharingan spinning, as she passed. They kept on staring as she marched right up to the Clan Head’s house. Once she reached the door, Ri withdrew her flames into her body once more. The Uchiha, suddenly unsure why they were staring, returned back to their previous tasks. Above her she sensed more than saw Itachi sneaking into his room’s window. Shisui was coming in fast from the side, apparently having used shunshin to reach the compound before her. RI quickly snuck into the house and closed the door behind her. Then she placed her hand on the door and sealed the house so no-one could get in or out.

                Carefully repressing her chakra and flames into deep inside herself, Ri moved on silent feet in the general direction she heard voices from. Soon enough she came to the Uchiha meeting room, featuring tatami mats and screen dividers. Silently she jumped up onto the ceiling beams, using just enough chakra to get up there but not enough to trigger worry in those within the room. Being as smooth as possible, Ri made her way along the beam until she could see those in the room below. Ri had a brief flash-back to listening in on Itachi and Shisui back in the forest. Much like back then, Ri found herself listening to what she considered a truly stupid plan. As Danzō had indicated, the Elders and Head of the Uchiha clan were indeed planning a coup. Ri jumped from her place above them onto the table in the center.

                “Are you _trying_ to get the entire Uchiha clan wiped out?!” She demanded angrily, as the Uchiha in the room leapt back and away from the surprise intruder.

                “You think the Uchiha so weak we would be wiped out in the struggle?” The oldest-looking of the Elders sneered.

                “I think Konoha isn’t going to wait until you spring your little civil-war on them. Already the order was given to kill part of your clan.” Ri retorted flatly.

                “What?!” Gasped Mikoto Uchiha from behind Ri. Ri glanced at her, but returned her attention to the elders quickly.

                “And I suppose you want us to just take your word for it.” Another elder, though much younger, demanded. Ri shook her head.

                “Not at all. You can ask Itachi. He’s upstairs, changing out of his uniform after receiving the order to kill you lot.” Ri answered with a baring of teeth. Fugaku Uchiha made a choking noise while Mikoto covered her mouth with one hand and her heart with the other.

                “Why would you tell us this? If we are slated to die? Why would Itachi bother changing? It has long been clear his allegiance lies in the village rather than his clan.” Fugaku wondered bitterly.

                “Well, for one thing you can’t leave the house. It’s been sealed.” Ri informed them calmly. Immediately two of the elders attempted to leave the house. When the windows and doors didn’t work, she heard them crashing against a wall. Looking a little battered, the two men returned.

                “It’s as she says. The house is completely sealed. Can’t even open the escape trapdoor.” The man who’d questioned her truthfulness growled. Ri nodded.

                “Now, as to why I’m here bothering to talk to you: because Itachi and Shisui don’t want you all to be killed, so they bargained for your lives and the lives of your clan. They gave up a few pretty important and major things to give you this chance. I suggest you take it.” Ri announced.

                “What…what did they give up?” Mikoto asked in a trembling voice. After holding the woman’s concerned gaze for a long time, Ri finally answered the question.

                “Those two are now no longer an official part of the Uchiha clan. They’ve sworn and bound themselves to the Uzumaki clan, in order to renew the alliance between our two clans. Itachi also gave up his spot as clan heir, passing it instead to Sasuke. That, and they’re going to help me rebuild my clan, as my husbands.” As she spoke, Ri watched everyone in the room she could at the same time. Her eyes mainly focused on Fugaku and Mikoto, though. All the color drained from both of Itachi’s parents’ faces. Mikoto abruptly sat, looking somewhat faint. Fugaku gestured his clansmen closer and came back to the table, sitting down on the kneeling cushion once more.

                “And how do you propose to save us?” Fugaku asked quietly. It seemed Ri had misjudged the man. Despite all that she heard, he at least loved his child enough to not let Itachi’s sacrifice be in vain.

                “Well, first of all you as Clan Head will need to actually fill out the Clan alliance paperwork and have it filed. You will have to acknowledge our marriage. We are already married by my Clan’s law, of course, but it would help if your clan also acknowledged our marriage. We will also have to fill out the marriage certificates and get them filed.” Ri began to outline. “Once we have the paperwork all filled out, we will take the alliance oaths anew.”

                “Alliance oaths?” The oldest Elder asked warily. Ri nodded.

                “Yes. We start with the base oath that was used between our Clans in times past, and write up the remainder together. The oath of the past basically stated both clans would keep each other’s secrets, aide the other clan in times of need, and so on.” Ri noted calmly.

                “That doesn’t sound so bad.” Mikoto breathed hopefully.

                “Thank you. I didn’t really want to make it hard on the Uchiha for me to help them, but in order to help out you will probably learn quite a few of my clan secrets so I needed to protect those.” Ri admitted softly, smiling shyly at the Uchiha Matriarch.

                “And I suppose you want to learn all the Uchiha clan secrets in the bargain?” The oldest Elder sneered.

                “Sora!” Mikoto gasped, looking worriedly at Ri from the corner of her eyes.

                “There’d be little point in that. I don’t know how, but Ri knows a lot of our clan secrets already. And even if she didn’t, I’m an Uzumaki now. Nothing prevents _me_ from telling the Uchiha clan secrets.” Itachi advised as he walked around the corner of one of the paper-screens that separated the room from the hallway. A dopy smile made its way onto Ri’s face as she looked at Itachi.

                “Would you get off the table please, Hime? It’s not really made for standing on. And Princesses don’t stand on tables anyways.” He requested gently. Ri rolled her eyes, but did as he asked.

                “Obviously princesses _do_ stand on tables, because I’m a Hime and I just did.” Ri pointed out, barely resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

                “Itachi…are you sure about this? She’s only five….” Mikoto asked her son hesitantly. Itachi smiled at his mother.

                “I regret nothing. I can’t tell you everything until you’ve taken the oaths, but I’ve definitely gained, not lost. And the Uchiha will still be the family I was born to. You will always be my mother.” Itachi reassured the woman softly. “Besides, the Hime has stated that the marriage will not be consummated until she is older.” He added with a grin, and Ri went a brilliant fire-engine red.

                “Oh? I thought you wanted to rebuild your clan. Why wait?” The second Elder who’d spoken to her so far asked. Ri, flushing deeply still, turned to face him.

                “Well, for one thing it’s not safe for someone my age to have children. There’s more risk of me dying in childbirth before my body is fully ready for children. Which would defeat the purpose of trying to re-establish and expand my clan.” Ri replied as evenly as she could, despite being embarrassed. “For another I’d like to finish the academy and reach Genin rank before I start having children. That way I’ll be at least eleven or twelve beforehand. Ideally I’d like to be sixteen before trying for children, though. Safer for me, and I have a better chance of being mature enough to raise my children right.” Ri planned. As she was talking, Itachi came up behind her and loosely looped his arms around her shoulders. Silently she savored the nearness of her new Guardian and the way the bond hummed in joy when they touched.

                “I am willing to sign an alliance between my immediate family and the Elders to yourself, as well as swear the oaths and acknowledge your marriages, but I won’t swear the rest of the clan to an alliance or keeping secrets until you’ve actually saved us and restored our reputation.” Fugaku interrupted. Ri was happy to note a cautiously approving note in the stern man’s eyes as he regarded her. Ri nodded.

                “How about until it’s proven to start working? After all it could take many years to get everything fully restored, but you should be able to see the beginning results after a few weeks.” Ri bargained. The Clan Head’s lips twitched, but he nodded in acknowledgement. Quickly Mikoto drew a scroll and a stylus over to herself. Itachi sat down cross-legged on a previously-empty cushion, and Ri grinned at his father’s and the Elder’s constipated looks. Apparently only seiza was allowed in this household. Ri couldn’t say she was surprised. Gently she plopped herself into Itachi’s lap. A pounding on the meeting room’s window startled them all, and Ri could make out Shisui’s form outside the window.

                “Just a minute.” Ri mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She quickly stood and put a small seal on the window that allowed her to open it. Impatiently she gestured Shisui through, and he pulled himself in. As soon as he was through, Ri shut the window and released the opening seal so that there was no opening into or out of the house again. Then she moved back to Itachi and re-seated herself. Now that both of her guardians were here, Ri worked out the words of the oaths between herself and Fugaku. From time to time Itachi, Shisui, or Mikoto would add something to the oath. Eventually everyone, even the crotchety old elders, were satisfied with the wording.

                “Okay, now, as each person swears, they’ll need to take my hand. My hand will light with a light that matches my green eyes, as well as amber flames. You need have no fear. Neither will harm you.” Ri instructed.

                “Why the fire and light?” Mikoto asked softly. Ri shrugged, blushing slightly.

                “It’s how my Family seals serious oaths. Once made, an oath cannot be broken.” She replied quietly.

                “What do you mean _can’t_? What stops us?” the second elder asked suspiciously.

                “At first a warning. The more serious the intent or violation of the oath, the stronger the pain. If, for some reason, the person still persists, it will kill them to prevent the oath being broken.” Ri admitted.

                “Though, Kaito, as long as you don’t try to break the oath you won’t ever have a problem. So there should be no need to protest against taking it, right?” Itachi stated with a smile. It wasn’t a nice smile. The smile was more a bearing of teeth than a friendly or happy gesture, and the threat was clear.

                “No, of course not. Just wondering.” The second elder agreed immediately.

                “Will every child of every generation have to swear the oaths so long as our clans are allied?” Mikoto asked with the sensible questions once more. Ri smiled and shook her head.

                “No. Part of the oath is dependent on there _being_ an alliance. Everyone already born will need to take the oath once the clan alliances are set, but after that the oath will pass down to each child born of a clan member unless the clans are no longer allied.” Mikoto seemed to relax with Ri’s reassurance. Now that their questions had been answered, the actual oath swearing went quickly. First the Uchiha swore their oaths, and then Itachi and Shisui swore the counter-oaths of the Uzumaki to keep the Uchiha clan’s secrets. Lastly Ri took Fugaku’s hand and swore her own version of the Uzumaki oath.

                “Now, how do you think you can help our clan?” Fugaku inquired as he retook his seat. Ri sat back down on her new favorite spot, Itachi’s lap, before answering.

                “The main problem the Uchiha have right now is how people treat you, right?” She asked, to the Uchiha’s grudging agreement. “Well, the treatment stems from the general way the Uchiha are viewed right now, which is fueled by the rumors going around about your clan. Normally this wouldn’t be a real problem for someone, but the Uchiha are a rather reserved and secluded clan, so people don’t have a lot of personal experience to counter what they’re hearing.” Ri explained the situation the best way she knew how.

                “So you’re suggesting we change our personality and traditions, to become more outgoing and social?” Sora snorted. Ri shook her head.

                “Not at all. What I’m suggesting is you need a P.R. manager.” She retorted, rolling her eyes.

                “A what manager?” Kaito repeated blankly.

                “A Public-Relations manager. Someone has obviously started a smear campaign against the Uchiha –“ Ri began to explain, and then used different words when she noticed the confused look on the Uchiha faces around her. “A rumor campaign. One designed to destroy your reputations and good standing. Designed to alienate people from you in whatever way possible.” She clarified. “So what we need to do is write up a list of all the rumors about the Uchiha going around –“ she rolled her eyes when another elder began to protest. “Oh please, don’t bother telling me you don’t remember any of the rumors. Most Uchiha have a _very good_ memory, due to adaptations needed for the Sharingan, and the insults have been eating at you.” She snorted. The protestation died on the man’s lips.

                “So as I was saying, we need to draw up a list and come up with counters to spread. For example, I have often heard that the Uchiha didn’t lose any family members during the calamity with the Fox.” Ri continued. The others in the room looked to her sharply at the mention of the Fox. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’d have to be much less intelligent than I am not to realize the connection between the Fox and myself. Especially with everyone calling me ‘Demon’ left, right, and center.” She waved off their concerns. “Anyways, I happen to know that rumor is false because I looked up the incident to see if it was true. I also asked a couple of your calmer clansman why nobody’s heard about the clan members who’ve died. In this case we simply need to put the truth out there. To tell people that there _were_ Uchiha who died in the attack, many of whom were protecting civilians from getting killed at the times of their death. But the Uchiha had quiet funerals for those who died, unlike the other clans, because they didn’t want the civilians to feel like their own dead were any less important or honored in the minds of the Uchiha.” When she finished, Ri waited expectantly.

                “And how do you expect us to get these rumors out? No one is going to believe it coming from an Uchiha.” Sato demanded. Ri smiled.

                “So we don’t have the Uchiha spread the rumors. Are you ninja or not? Henge into someone else, or a couple of someones, and drop the rumors into regular conversation. Especially if you can have someone respond indignantly that their friend/lover/teammate was an Uchiha who died during the invasion and had a quite funeral. People like _new_ , _fresh_ gossip. That will kill the other rumor, especially with people saying they _personally know_ an Uchiha who died during the incident.”  Her words seemed to put some steel back into Fugaku’s spine, and he nodded.

                “That does sound like it will work.” He agreed.

                “I will help you in coming up with ways to combat the bad reputation and rumors, and I can eventually train some of the younger members of your clan how to do this so the Uchiha have their own PR manager. Having a person or a couple people working on this sort of things constantly will ensure the Uchiha won’t get into a situation like this that they don’t deserve.” Everyone else looked thoughtful now.

                “What about the rumor that it’s an Uchiha who caused the Fox to rampage across the village? How would you combat that?” Kaito asked, and it was clear he didn’t think it could be combated.

                “That one’s hard, seeing as it _was_ an Uchiha who broke the Fox out of his former prison and turned it against the village.” Ri admitted, and the uproar was instantaneous.

                “We did not!” Seemed to be the theme of the different yelling voices. Ri waited for them to run out of steam and stop yelling, relaxing back against the stiff Itachi. Next to him Shisui was practically vibrating in place. She could feel how torn he was between joining in on the yelling and jumping between his Sky and the threatening people. When they were finally quiet, Fugaku and many other glaring at her, Ri calmly met his eyes.

                “One of my secrets is that I can access the Fox’s memories, when he lets me. Of course no one had bothered to get _his_ side of things before, so he was more than willing to show me the memory of the event that made the furball hate Uchihas. It happened twice, actually. The first time was when Madara turned against his own clan and Konoha, using his Sharingan to force the Fox to attack the village. The second time was when a man _calling_ himself Madara broke the Fox free from my mother while she was in labor with me.” Ri’s words made everyone else in the room freeze up in stunned amazement.

                “I say he _called_ himself Madara because much like myself the Fox can sense chakra. Of course he memorized the chakra of the first person to control him, so he knew the chakra and thus the person were not the same. Nevertheless, the second person to control him _did_ have an Uchiha eye. Based on the person’s appearance and apparent age, there is only one person it could be.” She added, still calm and collected. Behind her and to the side both of her Guardians had relaxed. They trusted her, she realized. Again she felt gratitude and humbled by their feelings for her. She sent her affection for them zinging back through the bond before continuing.

                “The man in question had one Sharingan eye, on the opposite side of Hatake Kakashi. He also looked to be around the same age going by the condition of his body. There was only one Uchiha with one-eye in that side who is unaccounted for, their body never recovered. Especially in that age-group. I believe the person who set the Fox loose was Uchiha Obito, left for dead during the last war.” Ri finished quietly. “And I haven’t been able to find any evidence to the contrary.” She added softly.

                “I suppose it’s possible. They never could find the body, even where the Hatake swore he left Obito.” Sora admitted grudgingly. Ri nodded gravely.

                “Yes, thus my suggestion is this: we take this information to the Hokage. Obviously Uchiha Obito is not above attacking Konoha with the intent to destroy. Then, make sure that information spreads. Admit he _was_ an Uchiha, but is not one any longer. Call him traitor and cast him from the Clan. Strike his name from your records, and add the Clan of Uchiha’s fury to that of the rest of the village. Make him Obito no-name, instead of Obito Uchiha. I guarantee you the Hokage must know a Sharingan was involved in the controlling of the Fox, which is likely why he hasn’t taken steps to squash the rumors for you. Tell him you’ve been using this time to make sure there were no other traitors in your clan who could have committed the act.” She suggested. Fugaku nodded gravely.

                “Very well. We will go to the Hokage, if you will go with us.” Fugaku agreed quietly.

                “Of course. I would also like to implement the first stage of my second plan to help the Uchiha while we’re there.” Ri agreed.

                “What is this plan?” Sora asked in a neutral tone. Apparently, she’d managed to impress him enough for him to drop the attitude.

                “It’s not in response to the rumor, but…a common complaint I hear from Uchiha mouths is that there’s never been a Hokage from the Uchiha clan, despite them being a founding clan. I’m not sure I can get this plan to work, but I’m going to try and convince the Hokage to make Uchiha Shisui first his helper and then the next Hokage. It’s the reason Shisui has kept the Uchiha name, despite joining my clan while Itachi changed his name to Uzumaki.” Ri explained hesitantly, biting her lip in nervousness. Now the group looked outright shocked.

                “You would support an Uchiha in a bid for Hokage, taking the normal path to get there?” Fugaku whispered in shock. Ri shrugged.

                “Not just _any_ Uchiha. I don’t think I could convince the Hokage if it were any other Uchiha. But Shisui’s different. I believe he can win over Jiji, given the chance. If we can convince the Hokage to take Shisui on to help with paperwork and general tasks, I believe over time he will be convinced Shisui is the right man for the job. It’s an attempt I find worth making.” Ri agreed.

                “Why not Itachi?” Mikoto wondered. “Not to cause problems, of course.” She added hastily at the frowns the three directed at her. Ri sighed and shook her head.

                “Well, for one thing I know Itachi well enough to know he’d hate it. Shisui may not necessarily _want_ to be Hokage, but he’d both be good at it and be okay with it. For another, Itachi is going to be my right- or left-hand. Those positions require him to be close at hand whenever I need him. That’s not something the Hokage can do.” Mikoto looked closer at the girl before her.

                “You’ve certainly thought all this through. With a very mature line of thinking, might I add. I don’t wish to offend you but…are you a genius like Itachi and Shisui?” the woman inquired. Ri shook her head.

                “Not exactly. The ability to learn and grow, with hard work, is what makes genius. I am mature because of another of my secrets. I am willing to tell you this, but even contemplating passing this secret on outside of this group can be dangerous to the terms of the oaths.” Ri warned. Mikoto’s eyes grew steely.

                “We won’t betray it.” Mikoto vowed. Ri smiled at the woman before checking to make sure no-one else would leave the room.

                “You are actually the first people I’ve admitted this too since I’ve been born. I retain memories of a lot of my past lives. And the powers from those lives. It’s where my flames come from. My soul is as mature as a full-grown adult, but my bodies’ age and development affects my maturity. Mostly this boils down to me thinking and talking a lot more like an adult, with my body giving me childish needs and sometimes actions. But I don’t learn faster than any other average person. I do have more knowledge that I gained in other lifetimes and brought along, so sometimes it might seem like I learn something faster.” She explained, once more watching closely for the others’ reactions. To her surprise the Uchihas didn’t seem as shocked as she expected. It was Shisui who put things into perspective for her.

                “That explains a few things. So were you an Uchiha in a past life, or part of Konoha in another way?” Shisui asked thoughtfully. Ri looked up at him questioningly, and he smiled as he explained “You know things you’ve no way of knowing, like Uchiha clan secrets.” Ri blushed slightly.

                “Ah, actually most of my lifetimes are in different realities and universes. I have lived a lifetime as ‘Naruko Uzumaki the Jinchūriki’ before, in a world and Konoha very much like this one. Except that I never got new ANBU guards. I didn’t know about …well, they called it the Uchiha Massacre. Everything was different, and most of it was way worse than in this lifetime.” She admitted softly, feeling sad as she thought back to that lifetime. Her guardians had stiffened at the though of her continuing to live as they’d found her when they became her guards.

                “Killing off the leaders of the clan is hardly a massacre. A tragedy, but not a massacre.” Sato pointed out dryly. Ri shook her head.

                “Something must have changed. I don’t know what, though. I wasn’t involved or close with any Uchiha before the Massacre. To be honest I was too busy trying to survive at the time to really notice much except that Sasuke turned into a miserable loner with an attitude.” She admitted. “I knew they called him the ‘last Uchiha’, and that Uchiha Itachi had been ejected from the village as a traitor. But I didn’t really realize what’d happened until I graduated the Academy and was put on a team with Sasuke. May I just say, the Sasuke in this world? _Major_ improvement.”

                “What happened to that Sasuke? In the other world?” Itachi asked quietly. Ri winced.

                “From what I understand, the Itachi of that world used his Sharingan to make Sasuke believe he killed their parents and clan to see if he could. Sasuke did actually see his parents killed, but the true memory was covered up so he wouldn’t remember it was because of an attempted coup. At the same time as covering up the truth, that Itachi basically told Sasuke to become stronger so he could find Itachi and kill him someday. _How_ Sasuke didn’t see that as a sign that Itachi didn’t actually want to kill his family…I will never know. Anyways, Sasuke spent most of his time from the Massacre until our first Chunin exam not getting close to anyone, seeking to become more powerful, and feeling superior to everyone else. And being rude, of course. That was when he wasn’t hiding from fangirls who wanted to marry the ‘last Uchiha’, mind. Eventually he ended up with one of Orochimaru’s cursed seals on him during the Chunin exam. Later he willingly defected to Orochimaru, because he thought it was a faster path to power, despite the fact he knew Orochimaru wanted to replace Sasuke’s soul with his own.” Ri kept going, explaining her former teammate’s pretty sad life right up until she died.

                “He still outlived me though, the bastard.” She chuckled tearfully. “And I got him back to Konoha in the end.” She added with a bit of a grin. “Almost died several times to accomplish it, mind, but I returned him nonetheless.” Then she turned her attention to other matters. With a flick of her wrist, Ri cancelled the seal on the house.

                “Alright, let’s go talk to the Hokage, Uchiha-sama.” Ri announced. “Actually, we should start the good-rumor spreading before we go. Would you like to get a couple Uchiha started on that and some others on creating a list of insults/rumors targeting the Uchiha family? That way we might have something to work with when we meet again.” Ri suggested. “I’d send Itachi, but he’ll need to show the Hokage the scroll from the council to confirm our story.” She added a little ruefully.

                “Sato and Kaito can take care of that.” Fugaku disagreed. “Let us get to the Hokage as quickly as possible.” Ri shrugged.

                “Okay. Shisui, will you take me so I don’t slow everyone down?” Ri requested of her Sun. He smiled down at her gently.

                “OF course, Hime.” He instantly agreed. Ri giggled as he stood and swept her up from Itachi’s lap. Soon everyone was ready to go. When they walked out the front door however, they stopped in their tracks, stunned. Before them the man from the Fox’s memories of the Incident ran around setting the houses on fire with black flames, consuming all the people and things in its path.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothing to say. Except maybe: Fourth chapter today! Go me!
> 
>  
> 
> Wingzrooke


	9. Ch 9 - Convincing the Stubborn pt 2

 

* * *

* * *

 

                 “Oh no you don’t!” Ri growled, jumping from Shisui’s arms and racing towards the man.

                “Itachi! Use your flames to counter the black ones!” Ri called back over her shoulder, and Itachi was soon ahead of her. He called his flames to life with a little difficulty, and Ri reminded herself to see if they could find a focusing ring or weapon for him. Once the storm flames were active, however, he furiously flung them up against the black flames. The black flames disintegrated under the onslaught, and the strange man who might be Obito Uchiha turned to face his new opponent. Before he could try to roast Itachi other members of the clan were upon him. No one had been able to withstand the Black Flames, but now that there was a counter the others jumped Obito. Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto, and all of the Elders eventually managed to pin the man to the ground by the time Ri reached them. Hand trembling in Fury, Fugaku removed the man’s mask.

                “Obito.” He breathed in fury. “You were right, it’s Obito.” He called to Ri, who nodded. Just who she’d expected. Ri drew closer until she could reach Obito’s forehead. Just as she was about to place her fingers on his forehead to seal him, the man performed a replacement jutsu and her fingers met a log instead. The man used the shunshin to escape the village, and Ri growled under her breath with both her frustration and the Fox’s anger.

                “Leave the others to clean up. We need to get to the Hokage yesterday.” Ri snarled, and Fugaku nodded, fury radiating off of himself. “At least what happened will back up our story.” She grumbled, still a bit growly. Then she turned and lifted her arms to Shisui. Obligingly her guardian picked her up. In the space between one thought and the next, the two disappeared from the smoking Uchiha clan compound and reappeared in the Hokage’s office. Seeing the out of uniform, singed and smoking Shisui, Hiruzen Sarutobi was instantly on his feet. He tried to take Ri away from the teen, but the boy snarled at him. Instead of releasing Ri, he held her closer and tighter. Ri patted his arm while sending him soothing feelings through the bond. He relaxed slightly but still didn’t let go of her.

                “Stand down, Crow.” The Hokage ordered, but Shisui acted like he didn’t hear the Hokage. Moments later Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi appeared. Fearing an attack, the Hokage’s personal guards dropped from the ceiling and appeared from the walls to surround the man. Ri rolled her eyes.

                “Hokage-sama, the Uchiha compound has been attacked by one thought to be dead. I regret to report that Obito, formerly of the Uchiha Clan, has attacked us and Konoha. If what the Hime says is to be believed, it’s not the first time he’s attacked Konoha either.” Fugaku informed the Hokage, fuming all the while. The Hokage’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, his eyes widening.

                “It’s true, Jiji. I have the Fox’s memories from _back then_. The man with one eye calling himself Madara is the same man who attacked the Uchiha compound just now. I saw him unmasked. I assume the Uchiha know who Obito is, but I could probably identify him from his ninja registry if you need confirmation.” Ri rushed to add. The Hokage waved away her words and sat down once more. Waving off his guard, the Hokage lit his pipe and stuck it in his mouth. Puffing slowly, the Hokage gestured for them to continue.

                “I’m afraid the Uchiha Clan owes you an apology, Hokage-sama. We questioned everyone in the clan. Or at least, everyone we thought was alive and part of the clan, living in Konoha. We believed it was not possible for an Uchiha to have attacked Konoha _that night_ , but it appears we were wrong.” Fugaku conceded, bowing deeply in apology.

                “You are forgiven. I, myself, did not consider Obito to be a possibility. Are you willing to have a Yamanaka confirm your story?” Sarutobi asked. Fugaku and Mikoto opened their mouths to age instantly, but paused and looked to Ri. She nodded.

                “It’s fine.” She reassured them. A wrinkle formed between the Hokage’s eyebrows as they drew together in thought, but the man signed for one of his ANBU to summon Inoichi Yamanaka.

                “While we wait, Jiji, there is more bad news.” Ri regretfully informed the old man.

                “Of course there is. Bad news always comes in multiples.” The Hokage grumbled under his breath, but he gestured for Ri to continue.

                “Itachi?” Ri called, turning in Shisui’s arms to look behind her. Itachi stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage.

                “I was watching Ri today when I was summoned to your office. When I got here, I found only your council of advisors was present. They then issued me with orders to kill all the Uchiha elders. I do not know if these orders were in league with the man who attacked the Uchiha Compound or not.” Itachi reported, withdrawing the scroll and placing it before the Hokage. “However, your direct orders to me indicated I was allowed to take on no other mission except for Guarding the Hime unless specifically ordered to do so by you. Furthermore, when I pointed this out they gave no satisfactory excuse, and the scroll did not bear your seal.” Itachi proclaimed. The Hokage opened the scroll and scanned it’s contents.

                “This is Danzō’s handwriting.” He whispered grimly. “Consider this order treasonous, and do not follow it.” The Hokage ordered, and Itachi bowed again before retreating to stand behind both Ri and Shisui. Moments later the door opened and Inoichi Yamanaka entered.

                “Hokage-sama.” Inoichi greeted, coming to stand before the Hokage and bowing.

                “Inoichi. I need you to look into the minds of both Fugaku and Mikoto to confirm the events that have just taken place.” The Hokage ordered briefly. Inoichi bowed again and then followed the orders. While Inoichi was in Fugaku and Mikoto’s mind, Hiruzen signed to his ANBU. One of them vanished from the room and returned moments later, handing an open photo-album to the Hokage. Everyone waited patiently for Inoichi to follow. The man surfaced a short while later. He turned to the Hokage.

                “It is as reported, Hokage-sama. I watched both their reports to you and the incident in question. Obito Uchiha is indeed alive and attacking Konoha.” Inoichi declared. The Hokage raised one eyebrow and offered up the album.

                “Humor me, don’t just depend on the Uchiha’s declaration the man is Obito Uchiha.” Sarutobi drawled. Inoichi’s lips twitched.

                “No need, Sir. I knew Obito personally. Occasionally I took my team to join Minato’s for lunch and sparing.” Inoichi replied, but looked at the album and nodded in confirmation anyways.

                “I can’t even begin to imagine how we’re going to tell Hatake this without breaking him completely…he is just starting to level out from his entire team dying…” Inoichi moaned to himself.

                “Hatake won’t be informed until after Obito Uchiha is in custody.” Sarutobi corrected harshly. Almost everyone flinched, but it was Ri who spoke up.

                “That’s a really bad idea, Jiji.” She told him flatly. Hiruzen looked up, about to tell her she would understand when she was older. The old soul looking back at him through amber eyes made him freeze.

                “Jiji, Inu still blames himself for Obito’s death. At the very least, you can take that off your conscience. Plus, he’ll hear the rumors. If you’re worried about him running off, just remind him he’s responsible to protecting me. This Obito already freed the Fox once, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried again.” Ri pointed out.

                “Ri. _Your eyes._ ” The Hokage breathed in surprise. Ri tilted her head.

                “Yeah, it’s an Uzumaki Clan secret. Anyways, if you lot don’t tell Inu, I will. At least if you tell him in your office, you can seal it so he can’t run off.” Ri informed the old man helpfully. The Hokage frowned at her but nevertheless sent one of his ANBU off to fetch Dog, without informing the man of the circumstances. A moment later Dog was there, in full ANBU gear.

                “Inu, remove your mask please.” Inu looked at the singed Uchiha in curiosity, but did as he was told. That’s when he noticed Ri. Her unsinged state was the only thing keeping him calm at that point. Sensing this from his chakra, Ri leaned over towards Kakashi until Shisui almost dropped her from the awkward angle and weight distribution. Dog quickly caught her up and cradled her close.

                “It’s okay, Inu. Or, it will be.” Ri reassured him. She let go of the hold on her flames, gently surrounding Hatake in a bubble of comfort and love through her flames.

                “Kakashi Hatake, I’m afraid I have both good and bad news. It has been discovered that Obito Uchiha is alive.” Sarutobi stated, and Dog went deathly still and ramrod straight.  The amount of her invisible flames doubled. “That is the good news. The bad news is we have one confirmed report of Obito attacking Konoha, and one report that it was Obito who set the Fox loose and used it to attack Konoha years ago.” He grimly informed the young man. Ri tripled the amount of her flames around Dog and began to hum something soothing, slipping her flames and Sky charisma into her voice. Slowly the Hatake relaxed, his stress and fear leeching away. The Hokage managed to hide most of his surprise at Inu’s calm acceptance of the truth, but both of Ri’s guardians sent her knowing looks.

                “Your orders and duty remain to protect Ri Uzumaki. The first time he attacked Konoha, Obito went after our Jinchūriki. We will not allow him to take Ri from us as well.” Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi, feeling protective and furious, saluted his affirmation.

                “Understood.” He barked. The Hokage sighed and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

                “Now to deal with the other traitor…” He grumbled, and Kakashi looked to him inquiringly. Hiruzen ignored the man and turned to meet Fugaku’s gaze once more.

                “According to Konoha’s contract with the Uchiha, Konoha now owes the Uchiha a boon due to that fool’s actions. Anything up to and including ceding from Konoha is allowed under the statutes. Do you know what you want?”

                Ri caught Fugaku’s eyes and he nodded to her.

                “The Hime came to the Uchiha council of leaders earlier this day with a most intriguing proposition. I would like you to hear her out. She’s already helped us figure out how to correct the rumors ruining our reputation. But this other offer needs to be approved by you.” Looking highly intrigued, the Hokage turned his attention to his young ward.

                “As a descendent of the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, I would like to nominate Uchiha Shisui for Hokage. That’s a member of two major clans nominating him. So you have to at least consider Shisui for Hokage. This is what I would like, though. I know you want to retire, but you want the right person to take over for you. Plus, you’re always upset about how much paperwork you have. So I thought you should take Shisui on as an assistant. Not like your secretary, but someone to sort out the paperwork you actually need to read through yourself and separate it from the paperwork which could just be summarized for you. Plus Shisui _would_ read through it all, so he’d be able to remember any details you need from the reports you didn’t read. At first you’d probably read things anyways. When you’re comfortable with his ability and feel you can trust him, you could start not reading everything anyways. He could also make suggestions to go with each document…maybe on a separate sheet of paper? That way you can get an idea for the kind of Hokage he would be, and you can teach him other options too, if you want.” Ri rambled. 

                “Besides, it would help build trust in the Uchiha as a Clan, instead of punishing them for an ex-clan-member’s deeds.” Ri added hopefully.

                “You make a good case, Ri. I’ll tell you what. I will agree to making Shisui my personal assistant, with the _possibility_ of becoming Hokage if I like what I see. Will that satisfy the Uchiha?” Hiruzen asked with a smile.

                “Almost.” Ri corrected immediately. “We want your support in a few matters, also.” Ri added, and Hiruzen frowned, but listened silently. “First, according to the founding charter, the Uzumaki Clan should be able to build a home in Konoha, since Konoha failed in stopping Uzushiogakure being destroyed. The Uchiha will put forward the motion, and I would like the Sarutobi Clan to second it. Secondly, we want Danzō taken out at the same meeting, and then knowledge of what he tried to do to a major clan spread throughout the village so no one can admire him anymore.” Ri declared. Hiruzen was looking amused again, but he nodded.

                “I can agree to those terms. Anything else?” He asked her, and Ri shook her head. The Hokage then looked to Fugaku and Mikoto, who both agreed that was fair.

                “You are aware you’ll have to get a majority of the noble clans to vote in your favor in order for the Uzumaki Clan to be formally established?” Hiruzen asked Ri gently. Ri nodded.

                “Yes. I looked it up.” She agreed.

                “Very well. Then when would you…?” Sarutobi started to ask, but Ri interrupted.

                “Actually, there’s another problem.” At her words, the Hokage all but groaned. Everyone else looked to her curiously.

                “And what’s that, Hime?” Dog asked her gently. He seemed more amused by the current goings on than upset.

                “The traitor Danzō has a private army.” She replied. “Won’t that have to be taken care of first?” She asked. Beside her, Shisui froze, and his feelings echoed through the bond. He was afraid to move lest he draw attention to himself. Ri reached out and patted him gently.

                “Ri, ROOT was ordered disbanded a long time ago.” The Hokage tried to reassure her.

                “Yeah, but he didn’t do it. He just took it underground.” She disagreed. Obviously deciding to humor her, the Hokage asked:

                “And how did you find out?”

                “Because there’s people walking around wearing his seals still. They itch.” She complained. Then she tugged on Kakashi’s arm until he put her down.

                “Do you have a piece of leather?” Ri requested, and Sarutobi produced a book with a leather cover.

                “That will work.” Ri agreed. Then she turned to Shisui. “Everyone but Shisui step back.” Ri ordered. Warily, the others in the room, excepting the Hokage, did as she asked. “Shisui, open you mouth and stick out your tongue. We won’t ask any questions, so don’t say anything.” Ri ordered. Immediately, without his conscious agreement, Shisui obeyed.

                Wind suddenly swirled around the office, Ri at it’s focal point. A seal grew beneath her feet, drawn in emerald green and amber. Ri’s hair tossed around in the wind. Thankfully only her bangs and the end of her ponytail were really loose enough to go anywhere. She moved into a sideways stance, one hand out, palm facing away from her and the other hand moved towards Shisui in a pinching motion.

                “Uzumaki Special: Seal Removal!” Ri cried, drawing the hand in the pinching motion away from Shisui. From under his tongue a seal flew to hover in front of Ri. She turned to face the leather-bound book and with another gesture she flung the seal down onto the cover of the book. The seal promptly went dead once she let go.  “Sorry, leather isn’t alive so the seal isn’t anymore either. But at least you can see what it looks like now. And you can get a chakra sensor to verify who the chakra used to make and activate the seal belongs to.” Shisui and the Hokage were still staring at the seal on the cover of the book and didn’t respond.

                “You freed me, Hime.” Shisui whispered in awe. Ri smiled gently back at her Sun.

                “Of course I did, you’re mine.” She retorted with a grin.

                “He’s yours?” Kakashi asked sharply.

                “Yes. In order to seal the renewal of the Uzumaki-Uchiha alliance, according to the laws of my Clan, I married both Itachi and Shisui.” Ri explained. Both the Hokage and Kakashi choked. Both men turned murderous eyes and killing intent on the two teens.

                “Absolutely not. I will not allow it.” They said at the same time.

                “It’s not for you to allow or disallow.” Ri reproved. “It is my clan’s law, and necessary besides.” Ri informed them flatly.

                “You are far too young. Try again when I’m dead.” Kakashi pleaded.

                “The Uzumaki aren’t a Clan of Konoha yet.” Sarutobi warned. Ri bared her teeth in a snarl.

                “Maybe not, but if you refuse to recognize or allow our marriage, despite it not being your place to do so-“

                “I’m your guardian in charge of your welfare-“ the Hokage interrupted, but Ri kept talking right over him.

                “If you refuse to acknowledge us, our Clan, and our marriage, then we will return to the Uzumaki Island and rebuild our own village! And we’ll take the Uchiha with us!” Ri snarled. The Hokage sat back in his chair, stunned.

                “If it helps any, we have been assured the marriages will not be consummated until the Hime is at least sixteen.” Mikoto spoke into the resounding silence.

                “So…it will be in name only?” Kakashi demanded.

                “Mostly. We will still be married. Just no sex.” Ri replied flatly. “There are other duties they will need to perform for our clan, and of course we’ll share a home. But that’s about it for now. Barring unforeseen circumstances, of course.” Ri agreed. Both of the protesting men hesitated, looking for another way out of this.

                “You should know the marriages are not just political. Ri actually needs six husbands who can help her with her bloodline gift.” Itachi’s voice startled the others.

                “What do you mean?” The Hokage demanded.

                “Without going into Clan secrets, there is a gift our Hime has inherited from the Uzumaki line. Very few of her line ever activate it, even if they have it, so it’s not surprising you haven’t heard of it. This gift is too great for her body to hold, however, and it also puts her in danger. The husbands she chooses have to willingly bind their soul to hers. The binding of two souls together is what comprises the Uzumaki wedding for those with the Gift.  Those so-married to her then have the ability to drain off the excess gift from her, preventing it from…how did Ri put it…” Itachi began to say.

                “Having too much of the gift in our system can cause us to literally explode, implode, or go insane.” Ri interjected, and Itachi smiled at her faintly. “And my gift is developing and growing both unusually fast and strong. I have already noticed the signs that indicate I need my Guardians.” Ri added.

                “Guardians?” The Hokage asked.

                “Yes.” Ri agreed. “That is the formal title for my bonded husbands.” Ri agreed. “But I won’t tell you more unless the Uzumaki are recognized as a Clan of Konoha.” She scolded when the old man went to ask her more questions. He subsided, and Kakashi’s shoulders slumped at his Hokage’s next words.

                “Very well, I suppose I have no choice but to approve the marriages. Is there anything we can do to help you find your other guardians? What are the requirements?” Kakashi’s shoulders slumped even further, but he did seem happier with the term ‘Guardians’ than the word ‘Husband’.

                “I have a few people I am considering.” Ri admitted quietly. Both of her Guardians cocked their heads at her in question.

                “I had considered both Inu and Tiger. Also…Shino or possibly Kiba.” She suggested, shoulder hunched a little and blushing once more. Kakashi looked pole-axed, staring blankly at her.

                “You would consider asking me to join your family? To marry you?” He stated blankly. Ri felt a little bad she’d sort of sprung the idea on him. She got the sense Kakashi hadn’t considered himself worthy of family or marriage in a long time. She couldn’t bear to address how sad that made her, so she ignored his words for the moment, simply nodding and continuing.

                “Ideally my guardians will all be older than me, because they’re responsible for protecting me and most kids my age just don’t have the experience or ability that will allow them to do that. They also have to get along with me well and be able to accept me as their Clan Head. I am also against forcing anyone to be my Guardian. If they are not willing of their own free will, I will not accept them. And I can tell if they aren’t willing. Besides, trying to bond with an unwilling individual has a chance of killing both of us. The person in question also has to be willing to share my gift, because they will gain their own version of it with the bonding. I’m hoping I only need one circle of Guardians. It depends on how powerful my Guardians are, and how powerful my gift grows.” Ri outlined.

                “I also will only accept males. I’m not attracted to girls or women, and I refuse to marry one.” She added, scrunching her nose at the thought. “They have to be able to get along with all the guardians I already have, and to be willing to get along with any guardians I will eventually get. We’ll all be family, after all.” Ri continued.

                “What sort of things would you not accept in a…” Mikoto paused as Kakashi tensed, and she changed her choice of words “Guardian?”

                “Well, I don’t want anyone with a horrible temper. Especially if they haven’t learned to control it or aren’t willing to. I hate bullies, so if they bully others they’re automatically excluded. They have to be strong, like I said, so no one too lazy to improve themselves. Also, as you can probably tell by my first two Guardians, I like smart men. I also don’t like lazy people. At least, not in the family. I’m like Shikamaru just fine, after all, but I couldn’t stand having to do what his kaa-san does to get his otou-san to do anything. It would be a nightmare.” Ri mused thoughtfully. “I’m also not terribly fond of the idea of a civilian spouse, though I know it is a possibility.” She grumbled. Mikoto chuckled softly.

                “That is a very wise decision, especially since you’ve indicated you at least want to reach Genin rank.” Mikoto praised. “Relationships with civilians are a lot harder, they just don’t truly understand the Shinobi life. Let alone what a kunoichi goes through.” She informed the younger girl solemnly. Ri blushed again at the praise.

                “Thanks, Mikoto-sama.” Ri mumbled shyly.

                “Nonsense, dear. We’re family now. You married one of my sons, after all. Call me Kaa-san.” Mikoto invited, and Ri nearly burst into tears right there. Ri looked first to Itachi, silently inquiring through the bond whether that would upset him. At his reassurance that Itachi didn’t mind, Ri turned and beamed at Mikoto.

                “Okay, Kaa-san!” She cheered. Mikoto gently smiled at the young girl.

                “Guess that means you can call me Fugaku.” The Uchiha Clan Head grumbled. Mikoto immediately turned on her husband with a very displeased expression. Ri laughed as Mikoto scolded her husband.

                “It’s okay, Kaa-san. I don’t mind. It’s best to call relatives by their preferred name.” Ri soothed, and Mikoto quieted, but the glare she sent her husband stated there would be _words_ if not _paragraphs_ or _novels_ later on.

                “Well, that should give us a good start. We’ll keep an eye out for suitable prospects.” Sarutobi agreed.

                “You…you would really want me for your Guardian?” Kakashi repeated blankly again. Ri turned to look up at her Guard.

                “Of course I would. You love me, but not like a brother loves a sister. That’s why I eventually had to rule Tiger out. He just loves me like a little sister. Of course you see me as a child now, _because I am_. But I’m confident that when I get older that could change if you let it. You’re kind and take good care of me. You’re also very smart, and good-looking. Plus, I know like Itachi and Shisui you’d never betray me. You’re a good man, Kakashi Hatake, whether you believe it or not. Sure you have a bad tendency to blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault, but that’s not really a deal-breaker for me. It just means we’ll have to remind you how awesome you are from time to time.” Ri assured the man. Kakashi knelt before her.

                “And you believe I can activate this… _gift_ …and help you? That I’ll be strong enough?” Kakashi demanded disbelievingly. Ri simply nodded. “Then I would be honored if you accepted me as one of your Guardians. Even though I’m not comfortable of the idea of you and…sex.” Kakashi informed her, shuddering at the mention of the forbidden subject. Ri smiled back at him.

                “Okay, we can do that back at the Uchiha compound. I’m sure they have a room we can use. And as our allies they should really witness the process so they know what to expect, anyways.” Ri suggested. Kakshi nodded solemnly, pulling her to himself and burying his face in her hair. She noted that even when he was kneeling, Kakashi was still taller than herself.

                _“Stupid six-year old body.”_ She thought grumpily.

                “You’ll also need to take the Uzumaki Clan-oaths and the alliance oaths between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.” Itachi added gravely, and Ri snickered.

                “Oh come on, it wasn’t terrible.” She protested, and Itachi smirked at her but didn’t reply. She rolled her eyes. Trolls, the lot of them.

                “Very well, I will work on finding those marked with the seal which was on Shisui-san. Once we have them rounded up, can we count on you to remove the seals so we can question the members of the ‘secret army’?” Sarutobi asked Ri, who nodded.

                “I can help with that, it’s easy for me.” Ri agreed. “Please keep that ability a secret, though. Lots of people don’t like the idea that a seal can be removed.” Ri ordered. The Hokage gave his word and then dismissed the lot of them. When the group exited the office door, they found Tiger waiting in the foyer. Kakashi put on his mask once more and exited behind everyone else.

                “Did you need to see the Hokage? He’s available now.” Kakashi informed Tiger. Tiger shook his head.

                “No, just waiting for the Hime to be done visiting with the Hokage.” Tiger answered easily, falling in-step with his fellow-guards.

                “So...how did you know Ri was with the Hokage? We shunshined directly from the Uchiha Compound to inside the Hokage’s office…” Shisui asked curiously, and Ri fidgeted nervously. Yamato immediately turned to Ri.

                “You left the office without telling me?!” He demanded. “You went, _un-guarded_ , all the way to the Uchiha Compound on the outer limits of the village. _Un-guarded_!” Yamato scolded, and Ri kind of shrunk in on herself again.

                “Sorry, Tiger. It was really important, and I kind of forgot you were outside waiting. It was an emergency.” Ri pleaded, her eyes going large and teary. Yamato caved to the Puppy Eyes.

                “She was following me.” Itachi admitted. “And then Shisui joined us, so she wasn’t unguarded the entire time.” He added grudgingly, despite liking the thought of Ri out wandering alone even less than Tiger did.

                “Shisui, Itachi, and I have Clan business with Ri and the Uchiha clan tonight. You might as well take the rest of the day off.” Inu ordered. Grumpily, feeling like he was being disciplined, Tiger obeyed. When the group finally reached the Uchiha compound, Dog stared in disbelief at the smoldering ruins of a majority of the structures.

                “Come on.” Fugaku ordered bruskly. He carefully stepped through the rubble up to the, thankfully, intact Clan house. “We’re going to have a lot of people living in the Clan house soon, so we’d best make this quick.” Fugaku commented, eyeing the people trying to find any belongings not entirely demolished by the Black Flame known as Amaterasu. They followed him back into the meeting room from earlier, and Ri sealed the building once more. Quietly she dragged a pillow off to the side of the table. Shisui and Itachi dragged a few pillows over to lay across from Ri’s pillow. They had Kakashi take off his mask and sit on the first of the line of pillows facing Ri. The other two pillows lined up behind him, in case he should fall backwards like Shisui. Then the two men dragged a pillow each to just behind Ri and on either side of her.

                “You have to focus you mind on the desire to bond with me. And you have to put all your will power into the determination to bond with me. The ‘gift’ that Itachi and I spoke with the Hokage about are called Flames of the Dying Will…” Ri began, giving him basically the same explanation she gave Itachi and Shisui word for word. While she spoke Mikoto and Fugaku knelt at the table and listened. Their eyes were intent on the group before them. Ri explained about what properties Itachi and Shisui’s flames have, and then her own.

                “Like coming home?” Kakashi asked in confusion. Ri nodded.

                “There really isn’t a better way to explain it. It’s like coming home and total acceptance all rolled into one.” Shisui assured his senpai.

                “So you need at least one of each flame…type?” Kakashi asked, to make sure he understood. Ri nodded. “What type of flame do you think I have?”

                “I rather suspect you have at least Lightning flames, although it is very likely you are dual-natured. Most of the way you act seems very lightning. But some of it…I suspect you might have at least a touch of Mist flames as well. Lightning’s property is hardening, kind of like Chakra can do. Lightnings are generally considered the ‘front-liners’ or ‘hard-hitters’ of the Flame world. First line of defense, all that. Mist flame is actually one I share. Mist’s property is illusion, and/or construction depending on how powerful and pure the flames are. My flames, for example, can construct solid illusions. Sort of like clones. I could make an illusion of a chair so strong you could sit on it and never know the difference. It wouldn’t break unless I wanted it too, either. Much like with the illusions made with Chakra, though, they can be broken through if one both knows how and is strong or smart enough.”

                “Now, please center yourself and your will. Let me know when you are ready.” Ri instructed. Kakashi nodded. It took him a little longer than her other Guardians to feel ready, but at length he indicated he was ready. Slowly Ri’s flames flowed from her and over to Kakashi. The man in question inhaled deeply as her Sky flames entered his body. He shook his head and went still once more, though breathing a little more deeply than before. Like both times before, Ri felt when their flames touched. Ri didn’t stop with the first one this time, though. Instead she allowed her Sky flames to explore a little more. As she’d suspected, Kakashi did indeed have a secondary flame-type. Carefully she coaxed his shy flames to the surface. Unlike with Itachi or Shisui, however, Ri had to actually draw the flames out of his body before they both seemed to settle into the new pattern and become fully active. When they touched the air, Kakashi’s green and indigo flames sought hers unwaveringly. The bond was instantaneous, and Ri felt a rush of joy as Kakashi’s soul joined with hers. To her surprise not only did Kakashi fall over, he looked and felt rather dazed. Even after their flames receded and the bond became invisible.

                “Hatake?” Itachi asked cautiously. Kakashi’s reply was a giggle. Ri sighed and sat back.

                “Well…that’s new.” She muttered.

                “You mean you don’t know what caused…that?” Shisui asked, waving at Kakashi’s general state. Ri shook her head.

                “I know what caused it, it’s just not something that usually happens to me.” Ri explained. “It’s called being ‘flame drunk’. It’s pretty much the same thing as being drunk off alcohol. When the body isn’t used to flames, it’s possible to overload your system. Thankfully this usually ends up in becoming flame-drunk, and not death.” Ri replied dryly. “It just means I’ll need to work on increasing his flame tolerance to my flames.” She added with a sigh.

                “It’s getting late. Will you be joining us for dinner?” Mikoto enquired. Ri shook her head.

                “No, we should return home and let ‘Kashi sleep it off. Thank you though.” Ri responded. Then Ri was standing, motioning for Shisui to pick her up while Itachi drew Kakashi up and helped him stand. Then, with a double swirl of leaves, the quartet vanished.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have in me today. Hope y'all enjoyed the multi-chapter update! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	10. Ch 10: Shino takes charge!

 

* * *

* * *

 

                The next morning Ri awoke in a pile of her three guardians on the couch. Carefully she slipped out of Kakashi’s hold and silently onto the floor. Being a Jōnin, Kakashi was instantly aware of the movement and on his feet before his brain finished waking up. His abrupt movement had the other two on their feet as well, though they both crouched down to make themselves a smaller target. Ri couldn’t help herself, she giggled.

                “Sorry guys! I just have to go to the bathroom and didn’t want to wake you.” Sirina admitted shyly. Slowly the three men shook themselves out of their hyper-vigilant states.  Kakashi collapsed back onto the couch while Itachi frowned at the plates from dinner sitting on the coffee table.  Predictably Itachi began cleaning up from the night before while Shisui tailed Ri upstairs. While Sirina went into the bathroom alone, Shisui stood outside the door.

                “Remember you’ve got class today.” Shisui called to her through the door. A plate broke downstairs, and both of them heard Itachi curse.

                “I know. But new Guardian instincts are…strong. You might’ve noticed when Jiji tried to take me away last night.” Sirina sighed. “So I suggest the three of you shadow me today and let Tiger relax and watch the house. He can officially take over the night shift while you three relax with me, too. That should satisfy your new instincts and make sure I’m protected at all times. We should probably put a halt to my outdoors training until the bonds have settled, too.” Ri suggested calmly.

                The sound of a flush and the shower starting up prevented Shisui from replying, so he leaned up against the white hallway wall behind him instead. In what had to be her fastest shower to date, Ri was in and out in only a few minutes. She also didn’t bother with drying her hair. Instead she slapped it up into a ponytail and dashed back out. Imperiously she lifted her arms to Shisui once more, who obliged her by picking her up and throwing her onto his back so he could carry her piggy-back-style. She whooped as he used Jōnin speed to carry her down the hall to breakfast. To her delight, Tiger was already there and breakfast was finished.

                “Okaeri (welcome home/back) Tiger!” Ri called to her friend and guard as she seated herself at the table.

                “Thank you, Hime.” Tiger replied, setting two trays of breakfast foods on the table, followed by Inu with the drinks. Shisui and Itachi, she was pleased to see, were still out of uniform.

                “Minasan Ohayōgozaimasu!” (Good morning everyone!) Sirina called as her guardians and guard seated themselves around the table.

                “Ohayōgozaimasu, Hime.” (Good morning, Princess) They replied in sync, except for Tiger who was a beat behind.

                “You’ve learned the formal greetings well, Ri.” Itachi praised, and Ri blushed.

                “Thanks, ‘Tachi.” She mumbled, ducking her head.  The said the quick traditional prayer before digging in. Sirina was just about to stick her spoonful of soup in her mouth when someone knocked on the door. Sirina’s head turned to regard the door and she frowned at it.

                “We weren’t expecting anyone, were we?” She demanded in worry.

                “No.” Inu replied, and four pairs of eyes narrowed at the door. Tiger, Inu, and Shisui surrounded Ri while Itachi drew a mask out of his pocket and put it on as he approached the door. When he flung the door open, he found his mother and father on the other side.

                “Where’s Sasuke?” Itachi demanded as he allowed his parents inside the small dwelling.

                “We left Sasuke with a cousin. They’ll see that he gets to the Academy on time. He’s ten, Itachi, if he wasn’t the heir we’d let him walk alone if he wanted to.” Mikoto Uchiha replied with a smile. Grumbling, Itachi closed and locked the door behind his family before taking a seat at the table once more. Shisui had obligingly fetched two more chairs and everyone sat down.

                “Ohayōgozaimasu, Kaa-san! Ohayōgozaimasu, Fugaku!” (Good morning to mother and Fugaku) Sirina greeted with a beaming grin. At the reminder of Fugaku’s chosen name, Mikoto kicked her husband under the table. Fugaku winced, but Mikoto gave no indication of what she’d done.

                “Good morning, Ri-hime. Did you sleep well?” Mikoto returned with a maternal smile. Ri nodded solemnly.

                “I did! What about kaa-san? Did you sleep well also?” Ri inquired as she passed the pot of miso soup to Mikoto. A set of plates, cups, and utensils also made their way down to the two guests.

                “I did, thank you hime.” Mikoto assured.

                “What brings you here this morning?” Itachi asked politely.

                “There are a few details we need to work out with you of the Uzumaki clan.” Mikoto replied delicately. “Things that we didn’t discuss last night.” She added seriously.

                “Like what, Kaa-san?” Sirina wondered. Mikoto turned her attention back to the cute little girl, who was now nibbling on a clementine.

                “Well, for one I need to find out if my new Daughter-in-law has been informed of the feminine facts of life, as it were.” Mikoto replied evenly. Her husband choked, turning red along with his two sons.

                “Kaa-san!” Itachi protested. Mikoto continued eating her breakfast calmly.

                “Yes, Itachi?”

                “That is not breakfast-appropriate talk!” Itachi protested.

                “I wasn’t planning to discuss it now, but as I am now the only mother Sirina-hime has, it falls to me to make sure she knows all she needs to both as a Kunoichi and a woman.” Mikoto informed her son gently. “Your soup is getting cold.” She added, gently, and Itachi, still blushing, began to eat once more.

                “Thank you, Kaa-san. I know some of the basics, but it would be nice to get a Kunoichi and mother’s perspective.” She replied shyly.

                “Good, then we can set aside a time to talk about it later tonight. I will also need to work with you to set up a time to make sure you learn the Kunoichi arts. I know my son and your other guards have been tutoring you in preparation for becoming a shinobi, but there are some things only another woman can teach you, dear.” As she spoke, Mikoto placed her utensils down next to her plate. At her side Fugaku was resolutely eating and looking only at his food.

                “We also need to discuss your marriages…” Mikoto began to add, but Tiger’s flat voice stopped her.

 **“Marriages? As in plural marriage? I wasn’t aware Hime even had one marriage. Someone had better fill me in.”** His monotone but emphasized words made the three guardians flinch.

                “Ah…” Inu began to say, but Sirina cut off any attempts anyone else could make. She quickly explained the situation and necessity to Tiger. Once she’d finished explaining, she turned back to Mikoto with a questioning look in her eye.

                “As I was saying, we need to fill out the official paperwork for both your marriage certificates and the alliance between our clans.” Mikoto continued.

                “I thought you weren’t officially allying the whole Uchiha clan until it was proved the Hime’s plan would work?” Inu asked suspiciously. Fugaku cleared his throat then, and all eyes turned to him.

                “It has worked. The Hokage hand-delivered this to our residence this morning.” Fugaku announced, offering a scroll across the table to Shisui. Shisui cracked open the seal on the scroll and scanned the contents quickly.

                “It’s my official assignment to the Hokage’s office. Apparently I’m to start one week from today, and will start out only working in the office during school hours. In deference to my new wife being an academy student.” Shisui summarized for everyone. Fugaku nodded.

                “That’s what he told us, also. Even if you hadn’t come up with the public relations idea, Shisui’s presence as the Hokage’s personal aide will work to brighten the Uchiha image. After all, no one untrustworthy would be allowed to work so closely with the Hokage. Also, some members of my clan have already detected small changes in public opinion already. Even though there’s only been part of one evening of rumor-countering. You have our sincerest gratitude, Hime-sama.” Fugaku told Ri, before he stood and bowed very deeply, the bow of inferior to their superior. Across the table Ri saw Itachi and Shisui’s jaws almost hit said table.

                “Thank you, Fugaku-sama. There’s no need to bow, though. We are allies, and I hope someday friends.” Sirina rebuked gently. “Please, sit.” She added, gesturing to his seat. With a regal nod, Fugaku once more seated himself.

                “We’d like to get the paperwork signed tonight. With the marriage certificate…as Head of the Uchiha clan I can, of course, officiate marriages. Thus I can sign and seal the necessary paperwork. However…if we file it…” Fugaku trailed off, brow furrowed. Mikoto smoothly took over once more.

                “If we file the paperwork, everyone will know about it. It might be best to wait to file the marriage certificates until after the Uzumaki clan has been officially re-instated in Konoha. Politically speaking, that is. If you intend to make alliances with other clans and people, it would be best to hold at the very least a formal wedding reception, if not a wedding itself, and invite all those people to the event.” Mikoto urged gently. Ri’s guardians and guards stayed silent as Ri tipped her head sideways slightly and considered the woman’s words.

                “You’re probably right. Until then, we can announce our betrothal instead, so that I can be seen in public with my husbands and not have it seem too strange. I wish I could invite the other Jinchūriki to our … _event_. With the way politics are right now, though…. it’s probably impossible.” Sirina sighed.

                “Why would you want to invite the other Jinchūriki?” Tiger asked in surprise. Sirina hesitated for a moment, and threw the others a look that somehow seemed to say ‘it’s a re-incarnation thing’.

                “I suppose because they are the only other people who can truly understand what it’s like to be what I am. A living human sacrifice. A triumph for one of us is a triumph for all of us, if you ask me.” Ri answered solemnly. “And being able to live like this… to get married, to have a clan…it’s almost unheard of for us. Most Jinchūriki are never allowed to get married, never allowed to have children… it’s frankly terrible.” Sirina replied sadly. “But enough about the sadness. Tiger, you should know what we’re discussing has been made a double-S-class secret by the Hokage until he makes the announcement himself. The voting for the Uzumaki clan, that is.” Sirina informed her guard seriously. Tiger looked to Inu, who nodded, and Tiger shrugged.

                “Alright.” He agreed peacefully. “You really need to get going now, Hime.” He added, looking at the clock.

                “Hai. Is it okay if I tell my friends’ I’m engaged, then?” Sirina asked innocently as she stood up and fetched her backpack.

                “That’s fine, Hime. Tiger, we’ll be dropping the Hime off and watching her at school. Please keep watch over the house today. You’ll also have the night watch over Hime. We’re going to be following this pattern for the next week, so feel free to get some sleep during the day. As long as no-one comes in the house, it should be fine. You know basic barrier seals, right?” Inu directed. Tiger nodded once and began cleaning up while the others trooped out of the apartment building. As they were leaving, Kakashi slipped his mask off and into one of his pockets.

                “Have a good day at class, Hime.” Fugaku bid gruffly, and Sirina beamed one of her heart-melting megawatt smiles at the man.

                “Hai! I hope you have a good day too, Fugaku-sama, Kaa-san!” Ri replied before turning and striding off towards the school. Her Guardians soon caught up with her, though. One one side Shisui took one hand and Itachi took the other. With a grin at each other, the two men lifted Sirina off her feet and began to swing her back and forth. Sirina giggled with glee at the game as the three men walked through the town. The girl’s giggles drew lots of attention, and raised lots of eyebrows. None of the group seemed to care about their watchers, or their watcher’s opinions, though. The two Uchiha set Sirina gently back on her feet once they reached the schoolyard. Ri beamed up at her guardians, gratitude for these amazing men filling her once more.

                “Study hard, Hime.” Itachi bid with a smile.

                “Hai, ‘tachi!” she agreed easily.

                “But have fun with your friends,too, Ri.” Shisui ordered with a grin.

                “Hai, Shisui!”

                “And be safe.” Kakashi added, and Ri made an effort to hug all three of them at once.

                “Hai, ‘Kashi!” She agreed. Then: “You all be safe and make sure you eat and everything too!” Ri ordered with a grin.

                “Hime? What’s going on?” The quiet voice of Sirina’s friend, Shino, drew her out of her hug-fest.

                “Ohayō, Shino!” (good morning, Shino!) Sirina cried gleefully. To her surprise, she noted when she turned to face her friend that Shino was looking at her Guardians suspiciously.

                “Ohayō, Hime. Who are these people?” Shino grumbled jealously. Sirina rocked backwards on her metaphorical heels, and Itachi raised both eyebrows in shock. This certainly wasn’t like the shy Aubrame any of them knew.

                “Ah, these are my Fiancés. Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, and Hatake Kakashi-sama!” Sirina quickly introduced her friends. To her surprise, Shino’s eyes went darker and the boy stiffened.

                “And who spoke for you during the negotiations?” Shino demanded gruffly. Sirina looked to Shisui in bewilderment, but the boy shrugged. To her surprise, though, Itachi crouched down to Shino’s level.

                “The Hime dictated terms to Fugaku-sama, and the Hokage has agreed to them, as her guardian. Even if no one else had spoken for her, none of us would let someone take advantage of Ri-hime. We are very fond of her.” Shisui assured the boy gently. The words seemed to make the boy cave, rather than reassuring him. His shoulders slumped and he glared at the floor.

                “Good. The Hime deserves to be treated right.” He growled softly.

                “We think so, too.” Itachi agreed.

                “Shino, let’s get to class. Sit by me today, okay? We’ve already sat by everyone else, anyways.” Sirina directed. Listlessly Shino nodded his acceptance. With worry gnawing at her, Sirina gently steered the Aubrame heir inside. Once inside the classroom, Shino had yet to really come back to himself, so Ri looked around the classroom for two seats. To her delight, she found that Kiba was the only one of her close friends already there, and most of their classmates were still outside. Kiba was also sitting on the very right-hand side of a desk next to the window. Gently Sirina tugged Shino along until she sat in the middle seat and Shino on her left. The boy still didn’t say anything, though, even as their friends began to fill in the seats around them. In fact class was already half-way to lunch when he finally spoke.

                “Hime?” He murmured, and Ri immediately swapped her attention from the teach to her friend.

                “Yes, Shino?”

                “Why didn’t you tell me your guardian was looking to betroth you? I would have made an offer.” Shino demanded quietly, sounding quite hurt. She wasn’t given a chance to reassure her friend, though, because from in front of them Ino turned around to stare at both of them and yelled:

                **_“What?!”_** At the same time as Kiba, next to Ri, yelled the same thing.

                “Quiet! This is class time! You can gossip during lunch!” The sensei scolded. Grumbling, the two students reluctantly turned back to face the front. From then on the teacher kept a close eye on their group, though, and every time Sirina tried to open her mouth and reassure Shino, she found herself answering a question for the teacher instead. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, their class was released for lunch. Before Shino could slink away, which looked likely from the way he slid from his seat and started to walk with his head down, Sirina hooked her fingers into his jacket and held on. Quickly she grabbed her lunch-bag out of her backpack and towed Shino outside once more. When they reached their lunch spot, Sirina finally released Shino so she could sit. Then, when he just stood there, Ri rolled her eyes and patted the ground next to her imperiously. Silently the boy sat. As though Shino sitting down was some sort of signal, most of Ri’s clan friends joined them.

                “I’m glad you’re all here. As Kiba, Shino, and Ino heard, I am now engaged. There were several reasons for this, but they are clan business I can’t discuss with outsiders. The only thing I can really say is it relates to me being the last member of my clan. Clan law states I need several husbands to help me re-populate the Uzumaki clan.” Sirina informed those who hadn’t heard the discussion earlier, so they were caught up. Then she turned to Shino. “Shino…I had no idea you felt that way about me, to be honest.” She admitted with a blush. Shino looked up at her intense words, but stayed silent, his eyes intent and focused on her. Even through his glasses she could feel his focus. A slight shiver ran down her spine.

                “I…I don’t think they considered anyone my age because it’s a lifetime commitment. They wanted people they were sure understood exactly what they were getting into. There were also other considerations I can’t discuss.” Sirina murmured softly.

                “Ai Shitemasu yo, Ri-hime-sama.”(I love you, Ri. See note #1) Shino pledged softly but intently. Sirina felt a blush crawl up her face and down her neck.

                “Oh.” She whispered, stunned. Out of the corners of her eyes she noted most of her friends were staring, stunned, at the normally reserved and formal boy declaring himself so boldly.

                “Hime? Didn’t you say you need multiple husbands, by clan law?” Ino, who was fanning herself with one hand, asked. Ri nodded hesitantly.

                “Yes…” Sirina replied hesitantly, almost afraid of what Ino would come up with.

                “So Shino could still offer for you, right? Since you’re going to have more than one anyways?” Ino pointed out logically. Ri’s blush deepened and Shino’s focus seemed, impossibly, to sharpen and deepen.

                “Can I still offer for you, hime? Would you accept my offer? I may not have the Sharingan like your Uchiha fiancés, or the infamous Hatake white-lightning chakra…but I love you more than I can say. And I’ll spend every day making sure you never regret taking my offer.” Shino pledged solemnly.

                “H…hai.” Sirina replied, feeling so faint she might actually pass out. She felt a bit like fanning herself, like Ino was, too. Shino seemed to relax at her words, and then he leaned forwards towards Sirina. Ri, stunned at how unusually bold and forceful Shino was being, froze. Then she felt herself lifted into the air. Kakashi’s familiar arms gently surrounded Ri, pressing her back to his chest.

                “Mah…no kissing allowed unless you’re formally engaged. You wouldn’t want to ruin the Hime’s reputation, would you?” Kakashi remarked, in full ‘Troll mode’. In response, Ri kicked backwards into his stomach.

                “Don’t be rude, ‘Kashi.” Sirina scolded. To the Hatake’s credit, he didn’t so much as flinch. Of course he was also a Jōnin, so her kick probably didn’t phase him. “Put me down, ‘Kashi.” She ordered. With a pout her Lightning guardian complied. Sirina shooed her fiancé away, noting that Shino was glaring at a laughing Kakashi. When Kakashi was finally gone, her friend settled down once more, looking only slightly grumpy this time.

                “S..so… are you withdrawing from the academy, then?” Hinata asked shyly. Ri smiled gently at her friend.

                “No. I’m going to at least graduate the academy. And I don’t plan on having babies until at least sixteen. So there’s really no need for me to withdraw. I’ll probably only be able to take in-village or really boring missions, though. We’ll have to be careful since I’m the last Uzumaki.” Sirina shrugged, and several of her friends breathed sighs of relief.

                “Have you set a date yet? Who-all are you engaged to?” Ino asked.

                “Ah, I’m engaged to a couple Uchihas and Hatake Kakshi-sama.” Ri explained, blushing.

                “Which Uchihas?” Sasuke demanded, cutting Ri off. Ri giggled slightly at the boy’s worried expression.

                “We haven’t no. We’re still trying to decide if we want family-only weddings, with just a public reception for invited guests, or if we want to invite non-family to the wedding as well.” Ri told Ino, before turning to Sasuke, who looked more than a little impatient.

                “Your parents didn’t tell you? I think you’d better hear clan-business from them.” Sirina hesitated over her word choice, and Sasuke went a little pale.

                “They betrothed you and me?” He squeaked, and Sirina cracked up a little. Sasuke turned red, but Sirina quickly apologized.

                “Sorry! Sorry! No, you and I aren’t engaged. Like I said, they weren’t really considering anyone in my age-group.” Ri assured the boy, making a concerted effort to stop laughing. Ri sweat-dropped when she noted that Ino and several nearby civilian girls stopped glaring at Ri when she announced she wasn’t engaged to Sasuke.

                _They start young_. Sirina thought, amused. The group chatted for a few more moments before lunch ended and they reluctantly headed back to the classroom. It wasn’t until class started that Sirina noticed Shino was missing. The sensei apparently noticed as soon as class started, for she asked if anyone had seen Shino. Ino, the gossip queen, quickly raised her hand.

                “Yes, Yamanaka-chan?” the sensei asked.

                “Sensei, Shino-kun had clan business to take care of. He’s probably with his family right now.” Ino informed their teacher.

                _Clan business? What could have come up….?_ Sirina wondered, and then blushed to the roots of her hair once more when she realized what Ino was getting at. _Would Shino really have left in the middle of the day to ask his parents….?_ She thought dazedly, and sunk down a little in her seat when she couldn’t come up with any other reason. From the two of her bonded hiding in the classroom Sirina felt amusement and curiosity. Her Fox-improved hearing detected the snickering of Kakashi outside the window. Sirina sunk even lower.

                She was fond of Shino, and had no objection to him becoming her guardian. She’d actually been considering him, after all. Just not until he was older. And she really _hadn’t_ known Shino was interested in her _like that_. She just hadn’t had that level of intensity directed at her in a long time. It was pleasing but also embarrassing. Especially since his declarations hadn’t been in private.

 

* * *

  

                While the others were distracted with the Uchiha’s noise, Shino slipped away quietly. He was a man on a mission now. As soon as he’d escaped the school yard, Shino broke into an all-out devils-on-my-heels-sprint. He made it back to his clan’s compound in record time (for an academy student). He didn’t bother to slow on his way into the house. His mother came rushing in from the kitchen and his father down from his study when the front door crashed open and struck the wall behind.

                “Shino?!” His mother gasped, coming to a stop and gripping the place above her heart. “What’s the matter?” She added when she’d calmed slightly. His father did not calm, instead remaining vigilant and sending out his Kikaichū to scan for danger in and around their house.

                “Mother, Father. I need you to make an offer on my behalf.” Shino declared seriously. His father, and Shibi’s Kikaichū, froze. Now knowing there was no danger, Shibi Aubrame recalled his Kikaichū while his mother collapsed onto the couch.

                “Shino, you’re a bit young to be offering for someone else’s hand. You’ve not even graduated the academy yet!” His mother protested.

                “Logically, I cannot afford to wait any longer. There are already two Uchihas and the last Hatake who have beaten me to making an offer. Besides, everyone knows once an Aubrame chooses a partner, it’s for life. That’s how father knew he’d marry you, since the day you met in the marketplace as toddlers.” Shino replied firmly.

                “Shino. It’s true that we Aubrame tend to pick only one partner, for life. It is also true that we know that person the moment we meet…” Shibi started to scold, only to trail off when he forgot where he was going with the lecture. His wife rolled her eyes.

                “Not helping, Shibi. Darling, what do you mean three others have made an offer? Just how old is your chosen partner?” Kaho Aubrame demanded.

                “Half a year younger than me. You have met her. I introduced you after the first day.” Shino informed his parents. Shibi frowned and took a seat on the couch next to his wife.

                “The Uzumaki-hime?” Shibi mused, and Kaho gasped. Shino nodded fiercely.

                “Yes.” He agreed instantly.

                “Why is she getting married so young?” Kaho demanded. “She’ll have to drop out of the academy…” She added worriedly, exchanging a look with Shibi. Shino withheld a sigh and corrected his parents assumptions on that score.

                “It has to do with the Uzumaki clan, though she could not say more than that.” Shino finished explaining.

                “Darling…are you sure they will accept you as a choice? It takes a very special type of person to be okay with marrying a member of the Aubrame clan…” Shino’s mother tried to ask delicately.

                “Ri-hime had no objections, when I asked her if she would accept an offer from me.” Shino replied calmly. His mother buried her face in one of her hands and flapped the other at his father. Shino felt one of his own eyebrows raise in curiosity.

                “Very well, son. If you feel that strongly about it, we will offer for you. You realize once the offer is made, you _will honor it_. If I go to the mat, so to speak, and bargain for you…there’s no going back once they accept the offer.” Shibi warned. Shino just gave his father a deadpan look, and Shibi straightened. “Very well. Who speaks for her? Do you know? I am aware she is an orphan, but I’m not certain who they assigned as her guardian…” Shibi mused.

                “The Hime decided on the original terms on her three betrothals, and the Hokage reviewed and agreed to them as her guardian. From what I understand, he found her terms were acceptable and added nothing to them.” Shino replied, still in that even tone of voice the Aubrame were famous for.

                “Three other betrothals! She’s already engaged! To multiple people?! Shino, honey…”Kaho cried, and Shibi raised an eyebrow at his son.

                “Well?” his father demanded.

                “Clan requirement of the Uzumaki, to help faster build up their clan’s size once more, and also something else she can’t talk about. Logically, I can only conclude only those making offers will find out the exact details.” Shino replied. “And, _yes_ , I still want to offer.” He added when his mother opened her mouth. She closed it, and sighed. “Also, I want to be there to work on the terms as well. Logically, if the Hime is part of her own negotiations, I should also be there. Father, you and the Hokage can add and advise as you find necessary.” Kaho moaned quietly into her hands, visions of her poor little Shino being the fourth-wheel husband dancing in her mind. Shibi just nodded once more.

                “Understood. I will speak with the Hokage about setting up a time. You may wait outside his office.” His father directed, and Shino accepted the direction with a nod. “We’ll be back later. I am not certain how long this business may take, however. Shino, go and put on your most formal clan-clothing.” Shibi directed.

                “If you’re very late, I’ll save some dinner in the fridge for you.” Kaho replied tiredly. In reply Shibi kissed his wife and then went to their bedroom to don his own formal wear. Half an hour later the two males arrived at the Hokage tower. Instead of taking one of the chairs in the waiting room, Shibi and Shino remained standing. Eventually Shibi was let into the Hokage’s office, and Shino watched as the door closed behind his father. He could only hope his father was able to convince the Hokage.

 _He has too. This is too important for my offer to be rejected._ Shino thought fiercely. Still, his mind was coming up with a thousand ways and reasons the Hokage might reject Shino’s offer. _Well, if it comes down to it…I may just have to convince her to run away with me…_ He decided fiercely.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

1: Website where the article I used to find information on how to say “I Love You” In Japanese:

<https://nihongoshark.com/how-to-say-i-love-you-in-japanese/>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added the weblink in the story section because it won't make an actual link here in the notes. Blagh. Anyways, I looked up the different ways to use "I love you" in Japanese, because I didn't want to use the way a parent said it to a child or in a childish way for Shino's declaration. Then I read the bit about guys in Japan saying 'I love you'. Apparently they don't tend to use the phrase in the same way. Anyways, according to the article, at least, Shino was being really bold and forward in Japanese society. Which kind of fit how he was acting, so I went with it. Plus I loved the thought. Our Sweet, shy little Shino really did take over this chapter of the story! I didn't intend for him to start the path towards possibly becoming Sirina's guardian until MUCH later in the story. Can anyone guess what Shino's flame is? I'll give you a hint: he's got two. ^_^
> 
> I still haven't decided on all of Ri's guardians, but I have chosen most of them now. :) 
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	11. Chapter 11: The Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the long beginning note.
> 
> So, I lost my notes on what ages everyone was! I figured it out eventually, but I was doing some research, and apparently regular kids start the academy at 8? And the “Rookie 9” were all 12 when they graduate the academy/become Genin, so I’m adjusting their ages. Just assume Ri spent longer training with her Anbu before starting the academy. Sorry! I’ll go back and fix the previous chapters someday…but I’d rather keep writing for now. When I re-write this story (it is a thing that will happen, but I want to finish this first effort first), I’ll definitely fix it. For now though, I’m just going to leave the earlier chapters alone.
> 
> Also, I got a comment that everyone’s insistence about the marriage consummation waiting seemed to imply something about pedophilia…? I would like to point out that Itachi and Shisui weren’t really supposed to be all that much older than Ri and her generation. Esp. since they’re eight and older now. Also, I see this Konoha as being modern in some aspects, but really behind in others. If you take into account how often Ninja probably die, plus all the ninja wars and things killing civilians, it probably wouldn’t be all that unusual for a Clan Heir/Head and/or Noble to have a child-bride let alone have a child having children due to the average life-span not making it over thirty. Much like the middle-ages and earlier, it would have been neither unusual nor squicky to others. As they say: A ninja who lives to old age is a rare and dangerous ninja. Because they’ve survived that long. The Hokage and Inu were just being over-protective. 
> 
> I also specifically put them mentioning that in a few times because I knew if I didn’t, then I would either get some people complaining about pedophilia, or asking me to write it. Since I only got one comment mentioning the idea, I consider putting that in a success. I also did not get any requests to write it, either (don’t laugh, I’ve had people asking me to write things I won’t write before, so I feel it was a valid concern) so that makes me happy.

 

* * *

* * *

  

                Ri spent the next couple weeks waiting news on Shino’s proposal anxiously. She had expected news the next day, but didn’t get any news. Sometimes she’d catch Shino watching her with burning eyes, but he never said anything about an engagement again.  Finally she got fed up with waiting. During their first break that day, Ri dragged the (formerly) shy boy aside.

                “Shino-kun? What did your father say about making an offer for me?” She asked quietly, eyes determined. Shino met her eyes with that same fire. It was a relief to see that Shino looked neither angry nor sad.

                “My father has met with Hokage-sama, who has stated he will not consider anyone until they have graduated the academy. My father is still in talks with the Hokage, but I believe they have determined that if the Hokage finds me suitable upon graduation I will be placed in the same Genin team as Hime-sama. Logically, this will give me the best chance to show if I am a good match for you. So my Father and the Hokage have decided.” Shino informed her frankly.

                “Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Ri agreed tentatively. “Did Jiji say what you need to do to be found acceptable at graduation?” She wondered. Shino’s smile was a little fierce as he replied.

                “I must make it into the top five places in both the class rankings and on the graduation test. I must also have no criminal record, although I do not foresee that being a problem, have exemplary attendance, and a minimum of six references of character before graduation. None of the references may come from my clan or anyone I am related too, either.”

                “I was thinking about your proposal, and it got me thinking…you said you’re the Heir, right? And I don’t think you have any siblings. You know I can’t join another Clan, right? I can ally with them, but I am the last Uzumaki and am responsible for rebuilding my Clan.” Her words didn’t seem to worry Shino, though.

                “I am indeed the Clan Heir. Father has indicated that if we are allowed to wed, he is willing to wait on your third or fourth child, that way you have several heirs for the Uzumaki Clan before trying for an Aburame Heir. If worst comes to worst, my clan is large and one of my cousin’s children can be my heir.” Shino replied easily. Ri’s heart settled slightly at his reassurance. Not all the Heads of the Clans would have been so flexible. Now that her questions in relation to Shino were answered, Ri turned to the other problem that had been plaguing her.

                Through out the rest of the school day, and even through the night, Ri found herself worrying about Hinata-chan again. Although she’d known a kidnapping attempt had happened in her first life time, Ri had never really wondered why Hinata had been targeted. Being such close friends with Hinata nowadays, however, Ri knew a lot more about Hinata’s circumstances that made her an impractical standard kidnapping choice.

                _“First of all,”_ she thought grimly “ _Hina-chan is the most well-guarded child in her entire clan. The main Family of the Hyūga clan live in the very center of their compound, in the center of the home. And it’s not like there aren’t other unbranded Hyūga children available. All of them Hina-chan’s age or younger, but still just as practical to take a pair of eyes from or to raise until the right age for breeding more Byakugan-kids. Mostly the Hyūga Clan doesn’t seal the branch family children until they are between seven and ten. Unless they are prodigies, of course.”_ Ri had noticed these facts her visits with Hinata in her home. She’d also noticed that not everyone lived in the main house. There were several branch families with young children that had houses of their own on the outskirts of the compound.

                _“So whoever ordered Hinata’s kidnapping had to have **specified** Hina-chan. Because there were many easier targets available. Anyone who did even a moments-worth of reconnaissance would have noticed, too.”_ These thoughts tumbled over and over in her mind while Ri tossed and turned in her bed.

                _“I guess the real question is…what am I willing to do to help Hinata?”_ Despite her friendship with the girl, Ri wasn’t certain whether or not she could offer the girl much help. Hinata had been shy since before the kidnapping attempt, of course, but ever since the attempt Hinata seemed to have tripled the amount of shy and self-doubt. It was a terrible thing, in Ri’s mind, and she did want to help her friend. At long last, Ri drifted off into a restless sleep, still trying to decide if she should offer Hinata the only solution she could think of.

 

* * *

  

                The very next day, Ri found her answer. She’d trudged to class, her guardians and protectors trading uneasy looks behind her. They’d all noticed her preoccupation, of course. It was hard not to, when they could feel her feelings like their own. Since she hadn’t yet mentioned it to them, however, they were giving her time to settle things on her own. Tiredly Ri sat down next to Shikamaru-kun, laying her head on her hands. The perpetually-tired genius had actually sat back and given her a look of surprise at Ri’s unusual behavior. She ignored his silent question and waited. Slowly the classroom filled in around them. Today Hinata-chan came in and sat on Ri’s other side. Ri took one look at Hinata’s tired and anxious face, and everything seemed to crystalize in her mind. Hinata was a really good friend, she was one of Ri’s, even if she could never be a guardian, and Ri was going to do whatever it took to protect the shy blue-nette.

                Patiently Ri waited until lunch time. It was hard for Ri to sit there and take notes while it felt like a herd of butterflies and moths were fluttering around her stomach, and ants marching triple-time through each of her limbs, but Ri did her best. Obviously her distraction didn’t go unnoticed, though, because her friends and the teacher kept giving her odd looks. When lunch time finally rolled around, Ri was up from her seat and pulling Hinata out of the classroom before the teacher and finished dismissing them.

                “H-Hime? What…?” Hinata began to stutter, but Ri shushed the girl until they’d reached the edge of the yard and the slightly-wooded area that bordered said yard. Ri pulled them both behind a tree and silently tapped a seal onto the ground with her foot.

                “Silencing Seal. So no-one can overhear what we’re talking about.” Ri explained quickly at Hinata’s puzzled look. “I’ve been thinking about the attempted kidnapping a lot…” Ri began, and then proceeded to explain her thoughts to Hinata. “The only thing I can think is that it’s someone with a grudge against one of your parents, or something. And that means there might be more than one attempt. Especially since both their kidnapping of you and their attempt to get their hand on another member of your clan as compensation failed.” She continued anxiously.

                “That is Father and the Elder’s expectation also.” Admitted the shy heiress. “They are stepping up my training and placing extra guards on me when not in school.” She added with a bit of a grimace.

                “Good. But what’s the plan if those measures fail?” Ri demanded. Hinata looked surprised.

                “I don’t…I don’t think there is a back-up plan.” She quavered. Ri growled a little.

                “That’s what I thought. I want to give you a fallback option, just in case. Will you hear me out, Hinata? Everything I tell you is an Uzumaki Clan secret, so if I tell you, you’ll have to take a seal-oath that you won’t tell anyone about this. Your father and clan may not like my plan, but I wanted to at least give you options.” Ri announced.

                “I…okay. I am willing to at least hear your plan. And I would never tell your secrets, Hime. You’re my best friend.” Hinata agreed.

                “I need your hand for the oath.” Ri advised. Shyly Hinata gave the other girl her hand, and Ri led her through the oath. “Now you won’t be able to tell anyone about this conversation unless I allow it. It won’t do anything else to you, though.” The Hime promised.  Then Ri pulled aside the collar of her shirt far enough that a seal just over her right collarbone became visible.

                “This is known as the Free Cloud Seal. It’s like the seal your clan uses, but far superior. It’s a little known fact that the Uzumaki Clan were the original creators of the Caged-Bird Seal. Even less well-known is that the Caged-Bird Seal was intended to torture information out of prisoners. The Free-Cloud Seal, however, was created to safe-guard members of the Clan. I came up with it myself, after someone tried to steal one of my husband’s eyes.” Ri informed the Hyūga Heiress solemnly.

                “The first, and most important, difference is that no one can use the Free-Cloud Seal to control or hurt the person it’s placed on. It has two main functions.” The Hime continued, tugging her shirt back into place and letting go. “The first function is to stop the theft of bloodline gifts, like the Uchiha Sharingan or the Hyūga Byakugan. I’ll go into that in more detail in a minute. The second main function stops anyone else from putting seals on someone who has the Free-Cloud Seal. Well, it does unless the person who placed the seal allows another seal to be added. Which is something I’d never allow unless you wanted it.” As she spoke, Ri watched Hinata’s eyes grow gradually wider in amazement.

                “So, back to stopping people from stealing family gifts…Basically the seal makes any part removed from the body disintegrate. For example…” Ri stated as she took her hair in one hand and a Kunai in the other. Then she trimmed off a half-inch of her hair. As the hair was cut, Hinata watched with amazement as the hair disintegrated the moment it was separated. Tucking away the Kunai, Ri pulled one hand through her hair until she came away with a strand, which quickly disintegrated as well.

                “It doesn’t matter if the piece of you is shed naturally, like skin and hair, or someone tries to remove it surgically – like if they were to try to steal your eyes.” Sirina added calmly. “When playing tracking games, I’ve noticed this makes it harder for me to be tracked, too. Since there isn’t as much left behind for Akamaru and Kiba-kun don’t to smell.” Ri added with a bit of a grin.

                “The last part…it’s sort of embarrassing but…do you remember what they taught us in kunoichi class? About what might happen to us girls, especially those with Gifts, if an enemy caught us? This Seal will also stop the person it’s on from getting pregnant or impregnating someone else unless they actually want to. Can’t be coerced, either.” Both girls’ blushes were glowing violently at the topic, but Ri wanted to make sure Hinata knew exactly what Ri was offering.

                “So, if they did manage to kidnap you, they wouldn’t get anything they wanted from you. I can’t promise it’ll save your life, but it will at least help you some.” She summed up. Hinata poked her fingers together anxiously.

                “I…it sounds really helpful. But I’m not certain I will be allowed to take a seal…” Hinata mumbled, looking down at her fingers. Ri shrugged.

                “So don’t tell them. It’s your body.” Ri pointed out, and Hinata at first looked aghast at the suggestion. The more the girl thought about it, though, the more she seemed to agree. Finally she looked back up at Ri, and nodded fiercely.

                “Un! Please give me the Free-Cloud Seal, Hime!” Hinata demanded fiercely. “Someday, I’m going to be the Head of my Clan, and I want to trade out the Caged-Bird Seal for the Free-Cloud Seal. Will you help me when that day comes?” Hinata pleaded.

                “If you’ll ally the Hyūga Clan with my Clan, then yes.” Ri agreed. The two girls shook on it. “Pull your shirt aside a little. I’ll put yours where I put mine, but down a little lower. That way no one you don’t want to see the Seal should see it.” Ri ordered, and Hinata obligingly pulled her shirt down until the area under her right collarbone was exposed. “This will hurt a little, ‘cuz I have to put fire-chakra into it.” Ri warned. Hinata nodded sharply, but didn’t reply. Ri concentrated and flowing indigo and amber lines spread underneath the two fingertips she pressed to her friends’ skin. Hinata hissed sharply at the slightly burning feeling, but gritted her teeth and stayed mostly silent.

                At length a tiny seal the size of a Kunai’s ring settled on Hinata’s skin. With a flare of chakra, the seal turned black instead of amber and indigo. When Ri cocked her head to study it, however, she could see the faint gleam of those colors at certain angles. She nodded, pleased, and dropped her hand.

                “All done!” She chirped to her friend. Hinata smiled shyly at Ri.

                “Thank-you, Ri-hime. I won’t forget what you’ve done for me.” Hinata promised. If Ri had known then what this simple act would lead to…she might have thought twice. Then again…maybe not.

 

* * *

  

                Once Hinata left to rejoin their classes’ lunch-group, Inu dropped from the tree to join Ri. Ri smiled up at her Lightning Guardian, her Sky flames brushing up against both of his. She could sense his worry, of course, and she could also feel her other two guardians starting to get worried as they felt Inu’s worry.

                “Was that truly wise?” He questioned. Ri shrugged.

                “Maybe not…but I had to help her. Hina-chan is one of mine, even though she’ll never be my guardian.” Ri replied, eyes flashing amethyst for a moment before returning to their usual emerald color. Inu nodded in understanding, though he still felt worried. Carefully maneuvering herself around his weapons and armor, Ri hugged her prickly Lightning Guardian. “It’ll be okay, Inu.” She promised quietly. He gently returned her hug before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

                “Show-off.” Ri grumbled with a bit of a smile. When she rejoined her friends at lunch, she met Hinata’s eyes for a moment. Both girls smiled, a smile full of secrets shared, but said nothing of what had just happened. The others noticed, of course, they were training to be ninja. Ino looked a little jealous, but no one commented. It wasn’t unusual for the Hime to pull one or another of them aside to discuss something, after all. Granted it was usually one of the non-clan children, who needed pointers on things all the Clan children already knew. Still, not too unusual. And Hinata was Ri’s closest female friend, just as Ri was Hinata’s.

 

* * *

 

                At home that night, Ri played with her dinner while she thought about all the changes in her life thus far and what she had planned for the future. Her ANBU guards had resumed their regular schedule at the beginning of the week, so Crow and Weasel were both there. Dog had basically moved in with her now, though. All three of them were at the table, though both the Uchihas and Kakashi had finished eating a little while ago. Kakashi was watching her with his chin resting in his palm, elbow on the table. Weasel was sitting properly in his chair, back straight and hands in his lap. Crow had started to gather the dishes when Kakashi spoke up.

                “So…which of us almost had their eyes stolen? I’m guessing it’s not me, or you’d have said ‘eye’ and not ‘eyes’.” He asked casually, and both Uchiha flinched. Crow’s attention snapped to Ri while Itachi’s stare gained intensity. Ri sighed and silently activated the privacy and silencing seals she’d placed on her own home, plus some seals to make sure only Ri and her Guardians/family were in the home.

                “So…Itachi and Shisui already know this, but we haven’t really discussed some of the things you haven’t learned yet. The most basic…I remember my past lifetimes. Or at least, most of them. I have lived in lots of different universes and realities, but I’ve lived one incarnation as ‘Uzumaki Naruto’ in a different reality. It’s fairly similar to this lifetime, but with differences because I decided to do some things differently.” Quickly Ri gave Kakashi the same explanation she’d given at that first Uchiha meeting, minus the information about Sasuke’s life. “So, you know how Shisui was sealed and had to work with Danzō’s private army?” she prodded, and all three of them nodded agreement.

                “Well, in my first incarnation as an Uzumaki, Danzō sent Shisui out on a mission shortly before he assigned Itachi to massacre his clan. On the way back, several other Root members – that’s the name of Danzō’s private army – were assigned to ambush Shisui. They managed to steal one of his eyes, and Shisui gave Itachi the other before he committed suicide. Or, at least, that’s the jist of what I learned later on. I make it a point to go back over everything I remember to try and create contingencies for the future. The Free-Cloud Seal is one of those contingencies.” At the end of this explanation, she quickly explained the Seal to both Itachi and Shisui, who weren’t present earlier. “This seal will also prevent Orochimaru, or anyone else who wants to steal your eyes or take over your bodies via seal.” Ri added.

                “I want everyone in our Clan to take the Free-Cloud Seal. Especially since there’s a good chance all my children will inherit both the Sharingan and the Hatake Clan’s ability to produce White Chakra and their wolf-natures.” Ri explained. “Plus I’m over-protective of everything and everyone who is mine, due to my Cloud flames.” She added ruefully.

                “Why would all of our children have both Clans bloodline limits? They should inherit only the Kekkai Genkai of the Uzumaki and their father’s clan.” Itachi pointed out calmly. Ri blushed slightly.

                “Ah…that’s ….it’s a bit embarrassing.” Ri mumbled, rubbing the back of her head shyly as she blushed. “One of the gifts I’ve accumulated over my many incarnations is the ability to combine the genetic material of those I sleep with when creating a baby. I’m not really sure how it works, but I can combine all the genetic material of the men I sleep with in a twenty-four hour period into one child. When running blood tests, somehow it will match all the father’s and myself, even though it doesn’t seem to add extra DNA… like I said, it’s confusing. But the most important part is that my offspring gain the gifts and abilities of all my partners.” Though she mumbled her words and looked at the table, all the men heard her clearly as she explained. Even when she muttered “the whole thing’s probably due to magic…” Under her breath. The three men unanimously and silently decided to hold off on asking her about the ‘magic’ comment for the moment. Instead they turned her back to the previous topic.

                “So why didn’t you give us the seal before?” Shisui wondered. Ri blushed.

                “Well, I only finished the Seal a couple of days ago. I wanted to test it out on myself before putting it on anyone else. I’ve just been so worried about Hinata for the last couple days, and trying to decide if I can share the Seal with people who haven’t sworn to keep the Uzumaki Clan secrets that I haven’t brought it up with you.” She admitted. “Why don’t we do that now?” She suggested, and Kakashi immediately stood and moved around the table to kneel before their Sky. “Where would you like the Seal placed? I think it should be visible…but I’m not too fond of the middle of the forehead like the Hyūga Clan does it…too much like an ownership stamp…” Ri pondered.

                “How about right above my Sharingan? I keep it covered most of the time, so they’ll only see my seal if I uncover my eye.” Kakashi suggested.

                “Alright. I’ll need you to lift your headband so I can place the seal. Like I told Hinata, it’ll hurt a little when I place the seal. It’s not too bad, though. Unlike what I told her, however, it hurts because I put a bit of my flames into the seals to help make them a little more…flexible than standard seals allow. For others, I’ll just use Mist flames. But in those who are mine, there will also be Sky flames.” Ri explained to them.

                None of the others commented on her explanation, so Ri reached out with her fore- and middle-fingers and quickly placed the seal above Kakashi’s eyebrow. This time the seal was much smaller, as she didn’t want it to stand out too much, or take up too much of their faces. This time the seal was about the size of the height of Ri’s pinky nail. It was so small the individual symbols couldn’t be distinguished without a magnifying glass (or perhaps the Sharingan). Mostly it looked like a round, outlined circle. If one stood closely and looked carefully they might have been able to make out individual squiggles. While she worked, Kakshi didn’t so much as twitch as she placed it. Once she was done, Shisui took the Lightning Guardian’s place. Ri smiled at her Sun Guardian.

                “Where do you want yours, Shisui?” She wondered.

                “I’d like it on the outside of one of my eyes.” Ri pouted a little at his reply, but obligingly placed the seal there.

                “It looks strange to only have it on one side. Like it’s lop-sided, or something.” She grumbled. Shisui laughed at her grumbles.

                “Maybe I’ll have to have you come up with a different seal for the other side. Or get a tattoo there.” He teased her while switching places with Itachi. Ri looked thoughtful at the idea, even though Shisui had only been joking.

                “The same for me, please, Hime.” Itachi directed, and Ri agreeably placed Itachi’s seal in the same place.

                “So…will you be offering this seal to the Uchiha Clan?” Kakashi asked idly as Itachi stood up and re-took his seat. Ri tilted her head.

                “I don’t know…they’ve been so against seals before. Of course, that was the Caged-Bird Seal, and I can’t really blame them for that. I wouldn’t allow my Clan to take the Caged-Bird Seal either…regardless of the risks. Might as well turn most of their family into slaves…” Ri grumbled, to the men’s amusement.

                “It can’t hurt to offer. I believe it would relieve a lot of the members of my Clan to at least have the option.” Itachi pointed out calmly.

                “Is this seal safe to place on infants? I know the Hyūga don’t place the Caged-Bird Seal until their children are at least in their second year of the academy because of the risks it presents to their brains development…” Shisui mused.

                “The Free-Cloud Seal is safe for anyone. As long as they can stand the pain of having it placed, of course. Since it doesn’t affect the mind or brain, it shouldn’t be a problem to place it on infants.” Ri mused.

                “Let’s ask Otou-sama. He’ll have first say on whether the offer is presented or even enforced onto the Uchiha Clan.” Itachi suggested.

                “That’s easy enough. Let’s go visit your parents then, Itachi.” Ri suggested.

                “Let’s finish cleaning up first.” Shisui countered. This idea seemed sensible, so that was what they did.

 

* * *

 

                Sasuke sat on the back steps, staring out at the garden and koi pond, brooding. He knew his brother had taken a mission in-village, but for the last couple weeks he’d not seen his brother for more than a moment or two. He wasn’t even sure his Nii-san was sleeping at home, because he’d gone into his brothers room at different times several times and not seen Itachi. He also still hadn’t found out who in their clan was engaged to the Uzumaki Hime. She’d assured Sasuke it wasn’t him, but that still left a lot of Uchihas she could be engaged to. They were a very large Clan, after all. Mostly he hadn’t gotten the information he sought because everyone in his Clan was extremely busy for the last few weeks.

                Sasuke’s Otou-san was home at night, but he was in lots of Clan meetings until dinner, then back to more meetings or working at the Police Headquarters. When he came back, he almost always went straight to bed. He was often gone before Sasuke woke, too. Sasuke’s mother was also often out, either in meetings with his father or with various Clan members. She still cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but the first two meals were more often than not left in the fridge for him these days. Sasuke was determined to get his answers today if he had to barricade his parent’s bedroom door so they couldn’t enter before Sasuke caught them.

                As he was thinking this, Sasuke heard voices of people other than his parents. Curious, as almost no-one interrupted his family’s dinnertime or its preparation, Sasuke went back inside and into the room used to entertain guests. To his surprise, he found Ri-hime-sama, his parents, Shisui and…

                “Nii-san!” He cried happily, throwing himself at his older brother where the young man sat at the table. Itachi easily caught his younger brother. Sasuke was surprised to see both his Nii-san and cousin wearing their ANBU outfits, minus the masks. “What’s going on? Where have you _been_ , Nii-san?!” Sasuke demanded.

                “Ah, have Okaa-sama and Otou-sama or the Hime not told you the news yet?” Itachi wondered, surprised. Sasuke shook his head impatiently.

                “I thought it would be better coming from his parents.” Ri explained shyly, blushing.

                “We’ve been so busy…I suppose we just forgot to tell him.” Fugaku admitted.

                “Sorry, Sas-kun.” Mikoto murmured fondly.

                “There are several bits of Clan news. Most of it is being kept secret until it’s formally announced but… Shisui-kun and your Nii-san are both married to Ri-Hime-Sama now. We did this in order to cement the alliance between our two clans. It was also done in order to gain the Hime’s help in saving our Clan. It’s not public knowledge, but our Clan was almost wiped out a couple weeks ago.” Fugaku explained to his youngest. “In order to marry into the Uzumaki Clan, Itachi has given up the right to being Clan Heir, instead passing it on to you.” He informed the young boy, who looked flabbergasted.

                “We are telling everyone else that they are only engaged, for now. There are several reasons for this, but they are top secret so we can’t tell you most of them. We will eventually be having an actual wedding for the couple later, though, as well as inviting the other Clans and friends to a big Reception after the ceremony at a later date.” Mikoto cut in before Sasuke could recover from the shock. While they were talking, Ri watched Sasuke warily. She knew about Sasuke’s brother-complex, and she wasn’t sure how welcoming he would be of their marriage. Sure enough, as the information sank in, Ri could see his jaw setting and temper flaring.

                “Sasuke.” Itachi murmured quietly, and the boy immediately looked to his nii-san. “Ri-hime is the most important person to me now, but you will always be my little brother. She will not take that place from you. I will always love you and make time for you.” Itachi promised. Sasuke mulled over his brother’s words silently, turning the problem around in his mind for a few minutes.

                “Sasuke-kun.” Ri spoke up timidly, and Sasuke turned his attention to her. Thanks to Itachi’s words, he kept an open mind as he spoke. “I know we’ve only been friends for a short time, but I hope you will look at it as gaining a Sister instead of loosing a brother. Like Itachi said, I would never try to take Itachi from you. Though he lives elsewhere now, and is married to me, he is still your Nii-san. And he always will be.” Ri added. Sasuke tilted his head, but remained quiet. He still hadn’t made up his mind yet….but, would it really be so bad to have Ri-hime-sama in the family? He’d admired her for some time…and if he could still spend time with his Nii-san…then he guessed he could accept it. Maybe.

                “Besides, now that Itachi is assigned as the Hime’s guard until she becomes a Genin, he’ll actually be able to spend more time with you. Me, too. And Ri-hime has indicated that as Head of the Uzumaki clan, she’ll need Itachi nearby. She’ll be mostly stationed in the village, so that means Itachi won’t be taking long-term missions outside the village anymore, even when you’ve both graduated the academy.” Shisui pointed out cheerfully. The idea that Itachi would be available a lot was a new one to Sasuke, who couldn’t remember a time when his brother wasn’t mostly out on missions and away from the village. This point tipped the scales in his mind, and Sasuke nodded to his new sister-in-law.

                “Welcome to the family, giri no Imouto (Younger/Little Sister-in-law).” Sasuke intoned gravely, bowing slightly.

                “Hey, that’s right! Ri-hime is younger than you Sasuke, isn’t she? That makes you her giri no ani (Older brother-in-law), huh? As her Nii-san, it’ll be your job to treat her like Itachi treats you, right?” Shisui teased, and it felt to Sasuke like he’d been hit by a mallet. He’d never considered having a younger sibling before. He knew his parents had no need or desire for a third child, after all. Somehow the idea of a younger sister filled him with a feeling of pride and protectiveness. Kakashi snickered quietly in the background as he watched the proceedings. Itachi gave his fellow guardian a dirty look, but didn’t comment.

                _“That’s right.”_ He thought in awe. _“She’s **my** younger sister now… I’m a Nii-san…!”_ Sasuke nodded firmly at Shisui’s words.

                “Un!” He agreed firmly, to his family and Ri’s surprise. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Shisui all recognized the look in Sasuke’s eyes as the same one Itachi got when he was first introduced to his otouto. Shisui just watched bemusedly while Sasuke’s young world changed, but Mikoto and Fugaku exchanged looks. Having one obsessed older brother in their immediate family had brought some interesting trials that they weren’t looking forward to doubling. Especially since they had no doubt Itachi would also be overprotective of the Hime.

 

* * *

 

                “Thank you, Giri no Ani (older brother-in-law).” Ri murmured shyly.

                “Call me Nii-san.” Sasuke retorted immediately.

                “Only when it’s just out Clans, my guards, and/or Kakashi present. The official announcement of our engagement hasn’t been made yet, after all.” Ri agreed. Sasuke pouted a little, but agreed to her point.

                “Mother, Father, we actually came here for a reason tonight.” Itachi mentioned casually. Both  of the parents straightened up at his words.

                “I hardly dare guess. Every time we meet our world changes.” Fugaku muttered dryly, then winced as his wife pinched his thigh under the table.

                “What did you need, darlings?” Mikoto countered immediately, speaking kindly.

                “Ah, it’s not so much a matter of what we need as what we can offer the Uchiha Clan.” Ri explained shyly. Fugaku leaned forward in interest. “Someone tried to steal Shisui’s eyes. Don’t ask about the circumstances, it’s classified. I only know as his wife. As a result of that and other concerns, I looked into ways to prevent the stealing of kekkai genkai.” Ri informed the pair solemnly. The non-Uzuamki Clan Uchiha present all stiffened. Seeing their reaction, Ri hurriedly continued.

                “Of course I immediately discarded the idea of the Caged-Bird Seal. Barbaric.” She spat. “However, a Seal that isn’t basically a Slave-making seal isn’t necessarily a bad idea.” She added, noting both parents looking at the subtle seal next to Itachi’s eye. Ri explained the Free-Cloud Seal and what it could (and couldn’t) do.  “…both Kakashi and Itachi thought I should offer the Seal to the Uchiha Clan. It will take an Uzumaki to form and place the seal, since it takes Flames to form and activate the seal, though. I would be happy to place the seal on anyone who wants it, or the entire Clan if that is your decision, Fugaku-sama.” Ri finished.  Fugaku leaned back, thinking quickly. All three of the non-Uzumaki Uchiha looked both relieved and thoughtful.

                “I would like my entire Clan to receive this Seal.” Fugaku replied at length. “However, my Clan will be wary against receiving any Seal, due to the Hyūga’s example. I think it would be best if I have you explain the Seal to the Uchiha Elders. If they back me up when I instruct the Clan to listen to your description of the Seal and the order to allow it to be placed on their person, they might actually listen long enough for you to explain.” He planned, a little ruefully.

                “I don’t mind explaining a couple times. If it helps, I also have this seal upon my person.” Ri agreed immediately. Quickly the small family ate dinner while Itachi summoned the Elders. The remainder of the night was spent planning with the Uchiha Council of Elders. After listening to Ri’s explanation, they set the meeting with the entire clan on Sunday. Ri left the informing of the Uchiha Clan to the Uchiha and returned home with her Guardians, looking forward to a full nights sleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long beginning note, and taking so long to add/write this chapter! A couple of the comments I got on the story pointed out some things I wanted to fix, or generally made me think of ways I wanted to change things. I also really didn't expect Shino to take over the last chapter...so it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to connect that to the rest of the story. I hope it didn't disappoint. :) On the bright side, I know now who will be on Ri's Genin team. 
> 
> I feel like I did a lot more breaks in the story this time than I usually do...hopefully that wasn't too bothersome. >.<'
> 
> Some interesting info about Japanese terms in this story:
> 
> So, I really debated on what Sasuke would call Ri when he welcomed her to the family. Sources vary, and I looked up several different sites. Eventually I went with giri no imouto, which is ‘younger sister in law’, because I wanted to emphasize that even though Ri is his older brother’s wife (which would be ani no yome, or aniyome), she is still younger than Sasuke. At least, that’s what my research leads me to believe. Sorry if I got that wrong. I couldn’t figure out what such a niche idea as ‘my older brother’s wife who is younger than me’ would be. Plus the title I chose leads into the next topic nicely. 
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


End file.
